Sous protection
by Plume2014
Summary: [TERMINÉE] Thomas Anderson est un étudiant à l'université hawaiienne d'astronomie. Il cache un grand secret et il se méfie de tout le monde pour rester en vie. Sa petite vie est rodée et tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée du nouvel enseignant, Ian Torres. Il va se méfier de lui puis se laissera séduire par ce mystérieux homme.
1. Prologue Dylan

_Je suis caché sous les draps avec mon livre sur l'astronomie et une lampe torche. Mes parents me puniraient s'ils me chopaient, donc je fais bien attention de tendre l'oreille très régulièrement. J'entends vaguement la télévision qui diffuse un film._

 _Après un long moment, je sors de sous les draps et dépose le livre, que j'ai enfin terminé, sur ma table de chevet. Je me rallonge quand j'entends un bruit étouffé puis quelque chose qui tombe. Je suis surpris donc je me lève et sors de la chambre._

 _— Papa ? Maman ?_

 _J'entends le même bruit pour une seconde fois. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je commence à avoir peur et une angoisse me prend aux tripes. Donc je descends les escaliers, une marche après l'autre, le plus silencieusement possible. Plus je descends, plus je me rends compte que quelque chose ne va pas._

 _Ma mère a l'habitude de commenter le film. Je fais la même chose et mon père en rit très souvent. Je lui avais demandé si ça ne lui dérangeait pas et il m'avait avoué qu'il regardait toujours le film avant de le voir en famille pour être sûr de ne rien louper et ainsi, profiter de nos commentaires qui le font sourire et rire à chaque fois._

 _J'entends bien la télé qui diffuse une publicité, mais pas mes parents._

 _J'arrive au salon et la première chose que je vois, ce sont deux hommes qui sont en train de partir. Un des hommes tourne la tête et j'ai juste le temps de me reculer pour me cacher dans la pénombre du couloir. Durant ce petit laps de temps, j'ai eu le temps de mémoriser son visage qui me hantera sûrement pendant très longtemps. Je me demande ce qu'ils font ici tandis qu'ils s'évanouissent dans la nuit noire._

 _Une fois que je suis sûr qu'ils ne reviendront pas, je retourne au salon. Je contourne le canapé pour éteindre la télé._

 _Je me fige et pousse un hurlement._

Je me réveille en sursaut et dégoulinant de sueur. Mon regard se pose sur le radio-réveil qui m'indique qu'il est exactement minuit. Je n'ai dormi que deux petites heures.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, ma tête sur le coussin et ferme les yeux qui laissent échapper des larmes.

Je m'appelais Dylan et ça fait dix ans jour pour jour que mes parents ont été assassinés.

* * *

 _Suite à un problème de cohérence détectée par une lectrice, il s'avère qu'il y a eu des problèmes de publication._

 _Je poste à ce jour (23.01.2019) à nouveau tous les chapitres jusqu'au vingtième._

 _La suite arrive très vite, promis._


	2. Prologue Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je négocie une nouvelle fois le contrat avec un client facile. Le client, non, je préfère l'appeler la proie, tremble de tout son corps. C'est tellement marrant.

Le contrat est simple. Un des plus simples et dont la somme reste quand même colossale, c'est tellement facile de faire augmenter les prix.

— Nous sommes d'accord, 120'000'000 dollars d'ici deux mois. Sinon, votre tête et celle de votre famille seront plantées au beau milieu de ce couloir. C'est clair ?

— Mais... au début... on avait… on avait dit 100'000'000 dollars... je ne sais pas... si...

Je le coupe d'un petit rire mesquin, qui le fait sursauter. C'est un lapin dans une cage au loup.

Je me penche vers mon bureau, mon visage sortant de l'ombre. Je dépose les coudes dessus et ferme mes mains contre elles. Puis le fixe.

— Pas de mais. D'un, je mets le prix que je souhaite. De deux, les prix ont changé. Vous voulez qu'on protège votre petite vie de bouffe et votre famille, ne discuter pas mes ordres. Et de trois, pas de si. Vous mettrez le prix, ou vous mourrez.

Il se met à pleurer. Cela m'agace et j'ordonne à mes hommes de le tenir fermement. Il pleure plus fort et ces plaintes se font entendre.

Mon chef qui m'appelle me fait sortir de mes affaires. Je me lève et le rejoins.

Je suis un mafieux et mon métier est de tuer.


	3. Chapitre 1 Dylan

Après ce cauchemar et ne pouvant pas me rendormir, je me change et vais courir. Je traverse le quartier de Manoa où se trouve l'université qui me permet d'étudier l'astronomie.

Après trois heures intensives, je rentre dans mon petit appartement. Je me prélasse longuement sous le jet d'eau tiède. Je ferme les yeux et mon esprit s'égare dix ans auparavant.

 _Mon cri a été entendu par les voisins. Le premier, à se présenter pour voir ce qui se passait, m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a éloigné du corps de mes parents. Il m'a emmené hors de la maison tandis que je pleure, tout en appelant mes parents._

 _Il me berce alors que la police arrive pour délimiter le périmètre, en attendant l'arrivée du FBI. Mon père était un juge fédéral donc c'est la police fédérale qui va s'occuper d'enquêter._

 _Je suis en boule dans le canapé d'un voisin. J'ai cessé de pleurer quand un agent prend place en face de moi._

 _— Bonjour Dylan. Je suis l'agent Andrews. Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents._

 _Je me redresse pour m'assoir correctement puis remontent mes jambes contre mon torse._

 _— Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ?_

 _Je hoche la tête alors il sort un calepin et un stylo._

 _— Peux-tu me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _— J'ai entendu un bruit. Comme si quelque chose tombait dans une couverture._

 _— Pourquoi une couverture ?_

 _— Le bruit était étouffé._

 _Il hoche la tête, tout en prenant des notes._

 _— Et ensuite ?_

 _— Je suis descendu et me suis caché quand j'ai vu deux hommes._

 _— Tu peux les décrire ?_

 _— Un seul. Il a tourné la tête dans ma direction._

 _Il me regarde surpris, ce que je ne comprends pas._

Quelqu'un toquant à ma porte me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je sors de la douche, ceint à linge à ma taille et récupère ma batte de baseball. Je vais ouvrir et tombe nez à nez avec le Marshall qui s'occupe de mon dossier depuis trois ans.

— Bonjour Thomas.

— Bonjour Jordan. Je vais m'habiller, entre seulement.

Je le laisse entrer et vais dans ma chambre pour enfiler un jogging et un t-shirt. Je le rejoins à la cuisine où il fait couler du café. Sur la table, il a posé une boîte qu'il a ouverte ; elle contient des malasadas, des petites boules de pâtes frites enrobées de sucre et que j'adore.

Je m'assois tandis qu'il pose une tasse de café devant moi.

— Merci...

Il s'assoit en face de moi.

— Il est très tôt. On avait rendez-vous ?

— Non, mais je devais te parler. Et j'ai profité de passer en voyant la lumière.

— Me parler de quoi ?

— Giuseppe Genovese a demandé une remise de peine. Le procureur fédéral va s'y opposer.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

— Tu dois aller témoigner.

Je m'y attendais. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas devoir changer d'identité. J'aime être Thomas Anderson. J'aime vivre à Hawaii et étudier l'astronomie.

Je prends une pâtisserie et commence à la manger. Je regarde Jordan qui me fixe. Son regard ne me rassure pas.

— Je le sais. Je suis le seul témoin de cette nuit-là. Tu peux compter sur moi. J'espère juste que je pourrais rester ici.

— D'après certains de nos indics, la famille Genovese pourrait envoyer quelqu'un à ta recherche. Pour t'éliminer avant le procès.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois...

— Le bureau veut te placer dans un lieu sécurisé. Tu ne pourras plus sortir jusqu'au procès.

— Je refuse !

— Thomas...

— Non ! J'ai déjà vécu dans un de ces lieux. Je n'étais qu'un gamin, mais j'ai frôlé la folie. Je refuse de revivre ça. Vous me protégerez ici tandis que je continue d'aller à l'université et d'étudier. C'est tout ce que je demande. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Il soupire et je sais que j'ai eu gain de cause. Il va falloir que je fasse attention à toute nouvelle personne qui s'approcherait de moi.

A coup sûr, je vais devenir parano.


	4. Chapitre 1 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je laisse ma proie chialant pour rejoindre mon patron.

J'entre dans un couloir aussi long que ma queue. Une fois arrivé au bout, je ne prends même pas la peine de cogner. La porte est déjà ouverte et il m'attend debout face à sa longue porte-fenêtre donnant sur un balcon.

— Me voilà Rodrigo, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je m'assieds lourdement sur les sièges en cuir, en face de son gigantesque bureau. Il se retrouve vers moi, et viens s'installer.

— On en a déjà parlé Ian. Appelle-moi patron. Je suis ton supérieur.

— Je n'y ferai jamais mais bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Boss ?

Il grimace légèrement de ce synonyme mais je m'en fous. Mon supérieur ? Je suis obligé de ne pas dépasser les bornes, mais autrement, je suis libre comme l'air. Je tue comme je veux.

Il me tend un paquet de cigarettes dont j'en prends une et la porte à ma bouche. Il l'allume et commence à m'expliquer ce pour quoi je suis ici.

— Tu sais que mon père a demandé la liberté sous caution. Et je sais par quelques indics, que le juge va refuser, avec l'aide d'un témoin. Tu sais très bien duquel je parle ?

Je hoche la tête et tire sur la clope tout en fixant la fenêtre. Je comprends déjà où mon rôle va jouer.

— Écoute, tu es mon meilleur tueur à gages. Le seul en qui j'ai entièrement confiance et nous savons très bien que nos parents se côtoyer aussi. Alors tu vas devoir l'éliminer en toute discrétion en faisant passer ça pour un accident.

— J'ai combien de temps devant moi ?

— La date du procès a été prévu tardivement. Tu as six mois.

Je fume silencieusement, le laissant poireauter sur si j'accepte ou non.

— Comment il s'appelle ?

— Mon indic principal à découvert qu'il avait changé d'identité. Il s'appelle Thomas Anderson. Il étudie à l'université d'astronomie dont tu deviendras son professeur pour passer un maximum de temps à ses côtés. Et donc plus facilement l'éliminer.

J'écrase la cigarette dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet et je récupère le dossier qu'il me tant. Je l'ouvre et découvre une photo.

— Il ressemble à un spaghetti transgénique. C'est quoi cette chose ?

— Cette chose, est celui qui a fait couler mon père et qui peut très bien recommencer. Tu comprends l'importance de sa mort ?

Je referme le dossier et le regarde.

— Je le tuerai aussi facilement qu'il me faut pour baiser une pucelle. Le dossier est dans la poche. Tu peux déjà prévenir les pompes funèbres qu'ils vont avoir un nouveau client.

Il tapote mon épaule.

— J'aime ce type de mentalité. Tu es le meilleur et tout repose sur tes épaules. Ne me déçois pas.

— Jamais.

Je me lève en refusant une seconde cigarette.

— Je vais de suite aller apprendre ce qu'il faut pour l'astronomie et je foncerai à l'université.

— On se charge de faire disparaître son vrai prof.

— Parfait.

Je sors de son bureau et me dirige vers mon appartement en me posant des questions sur ce spaghetti transgénique.

C'est une proie facile alors je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal.

Je pourrais même m'amuser avant avec lui. Il a l'air d'un petit chiot abandonné et sans repère.

Je souris d'avance de l'avoir entre mes griffes et de sentir son cœur s'arrêter dans la paume de ma main. Je ne dois pas oublier que sa mort doit passer inaperçu, comme un accident.

Je vais réfléchir à tout ça devant un bon verre de vin rouge, qui se transformera en verre de sang, avec celui de ma nouvelle proie.


	5. Chapitre 2 Dylan

Ça fait une semaine que j'ai appris que j'allais être témoin dans le procès qui va décider de la remise en liberté anticipée ou non du chef de la famille mafieuse de New-York.

Toute cette semaine, j'ai été sur mes gardes. Chaque nouvelle personne qui s'approchait trop près de moi était tout de suite dans mon viseur. Jordan m'a dit de me détendre car il avait une équipe qui s'occupait de vérifier les antécédents de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient être proches de moi.

Je m'installe à la place habituelle dans la salle de cours, au premier rang. Je suis juste en face du bureau du Professeur Clarke, la meilleure place pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Je passe pour l'intello de service et personne ne veut être mon ami. Ça m'arrange car je ne veux pas me lier avec quelqu'un. Ça me serait douloureux de devoir partir en toute discrétion si mon identité et mon passé étaient découverts. Et devoir laisser sans nouvelles des gens que j'appréciais... insurmontable.

Je regarde l'enseignant qui s'installe au bureau. Je me demande où est le Professeur Clarke. Cette absence me paraît suspecte et il va falloir que j'en informe mon protecteur.

— Bonjour à tous.

Comme d'habitude, je suis le seul à écouter et à avoir une bonne éducation.

— Bonjour.

Il fait crisser ses ongles sur le tableau noir. Ce bruit horrible me donne des frissons désagréables dans le dos.

— J'ai dit, bonjour à tous.

Tout le monde lui répond, espérant ne plus subir le coup du tableau. Depuis que j'ai commencé ici, c'est la première fois que le silence règne. Comme c'est surprenant d'apprécier cela, je pourrais y prendre goût.

— Alors, votre Professeur précédent est absent pour une durée indéterminée. Je le remplace donc. Je suis Monsieur Torres. Appelez-moi Professeur Torres.

Il sort les copies de notre dernier examen. J'ai hâte de voir la note car j'ai eu quelques peines à le rédiger ; merci les insomnies.

— Je vais vous rendre vos notes. S'il y a des questions, merci de bien vouloir me les poser à la fin du cours. Nous commencerons directement après donc aucun écart de comportement ne sera toléré, au risque de vous rendre sourd à force de griffer le tableau. Compris ?

Un oui unanimement prononcé se fait entendre. Il va mener la classe à la baguette. C'est rare pour un enseignant et je me pose beaucoup de questions sur lui.

Il distribue les copies à mes camarades sont prononcés un mot puis il s'arrête devant mon pupitre. Je lui tends la main pour la récupérer, mais il la garde en main, me fixant d'un air féroce.

Je suis surpris.

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

Il n'a pas l'attention de me la rendre ?

Je l'ai tellement foiré qu'il va me descendre devant toute la classe ?

— Monsieur Anderson, mon prédécesseur m'avait pourtant dit plein d'éloge à votre sujet, limite à vous mettre sur un piédestal. Mais au vu la note et la copie catastrophique que vous avez rendue, je doute que vous soyez plus intelligent que ma paire de pantoufles.

La classe rit devant ses paroles pleines de mépris et très irrespectueuses pour un enseignant qui doit être équitable et juste envers tout le monde. Mais je reste de marbre, j'ai appris à me blinder et à encaisser les paroles d'humiliation. Il n'est pas le premier à vouloir m'humilier, même si jamais un enseignant ne l'avait fait. Ou il est juste comme ça, à rabaisser les élèves qui ont des mauvaises notes. Je lui montrerais ce que je vaux la prochaine fois.

Il me rend ma copie et retourne à son bureau. J'y jette un œil et je constate que j'ai obtenu la note D mais si on fait bien attention, il y a un B en dessous. Je jette un autre coup d'œil, mais aux pages cette fois-ci et je constate qu'il a fait exprès de changer ma note.

Donc c'est un prof qui aime humilier pour son propre plaisir. J'espère qu'il en a bien profité parce qu'il va vite déchanter s'il croit qu'il peut me prendre comme tête de turc.

Il commence son cours et je l'écoute attentivement. Il n'est pas mauvais, mais il ne vaut pas le Professeur Clarke.

Qui êtes-vous Monsieur Torres ?


	6. Chapitre 2 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

J'entre dans l'université dont je deviens le prof. Cet endroit est exactement comme le type de bâtiments dont j'ai étudié y a quelques années.

J'entre dans la salle avec tous les professeurs réunis et je m'annonce.

— Je suis le remplaçant de monsieur Clark. Je suis prof d'astronomie donc.

Je parle avec quelques personnes sans intérêt dont j'écourte rapidement la situation. L'heure marquée sur l'horloge me fait comprendre qu'il est temps que j'aille dans la classe du spaghetti.

Je demande où est-ce que cela se passe et j'y vais.

J'entre dans la salle, les étudiants sont déjà en place. Une classe typique. Des intellos, des élèves qui devraient me supplier de les prendre tellement elles sont belles, des puceaux qui mattent les filles et ma proie.

Il est devant, au tout premier rang et près de mon bureau. Parfait. C'est parfait. Je remarque que personne ne lui parle et qu'il ne parle à personne. Pourquoi ?

Je m'installe à mon bureau et je réclame le silence. Tout le monde me regarde, et étrangement, je suis nerveux face à des personnes encore boutonneuses et entrant dans l'âge adulte.

— Bonjour à tous.

Comme je m'y attendais, aucune réponse, sauf une. De Thomas.

— Bonjour.

Je souris en coin, puis fait griffer mes ongles contre le tableau noir, faisant crier certains élèves.

— J'ai dit, bonjour à tous.

Aux réponses qui me sont apportées, j'impose déjà du respect. Thomas semble surpris par tout ce calme qui s'est installé et je souris en coin.

— Alors, votre Professeur précédent est absent pour une durée indéterminée. Je le remplace donc. Je suis Monsieur Torres. Appelez-moi Professeur Torres.

Je sors des copies et les examine. Ce sont des notes qui sont marquées au-dessus. Je comprends qu'il s'agit de devoir sur peut-être le trimestre. Je les trifouille légèrement et je vois que Thomas à la meilleure note.

Premier prétexte pour établir un contact avec, lui mettre la plus mauvaise note. Je change rapidement puis me lève face aux étudiants.

— Je vais vous rendre vos notes. S'il y a des questions, merci de bien vouloir me les poser à la fin du cours. Nous commencerons directement après donc aucun écart de comportement ne sera toléré, au risque de vous rendre sourd à force de griffer le tableau. Compris ?

Le oui général me fait sourire. Je distribue les notes, faisant exprès de passer près de Thomas sans lui déposer sa copie, puis décide de l'humilier un peu devant tout le monde.

Je m'avance face à son bureau et garde la copie dans ma main alors qu'il me tend la sienne, puis le fixe.

— Monsieur Anderson, mon prédécesseur m'avait pourtant dit plein d'éloge à votre sujet, limite à vous mettre sur un piédestal. Mais au vu la note et la copie catastrophique que vous avez rendue, je doute que vous soyez plus intelligent que ma paire de pantoufles.

Le rire de la classe me fait comprendre que j'ai bien fait. J'adore voir mes proies au bord des larmes. Mais pourtant, il reste de marbre. Sans réaction. Je fronce les sourcils puis je lui donne sa copie, que je n'ai même pas lue alors que je l'ai qualifié de catastrophique.

Je fais mon cours un peu déstabilisé par le regard et le visage impassible de ce spaghetti.

Pourquoi il est resté d'un calme olympique malgré mes remarques violente ?

A mon avis...

Ça risque d'être plus compliqué de le tuer.


	7. Chapitre 3 Dylan

A la fin du cours, j'envoie un message à Jordan.

 _Hey J._

 _J'ai un nouveau prof, il s'appelle Monsieur Torres._

 _Je te jure, il est très flippant._

 _Thomas_

J'attends que tout le monde soit sorti et je me rapproche de ce Torres.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Anderson ?

— Je voulais vous parler à propos de ma note et du commentaire que vous m'avez fait.

S'il croit qu'il peut m'humilier sans que je réagisse, il se plante le doigt dans l'œil.

— Écoutez Monsieur Anderson, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire que de m'occuper d'un préadulte encore boutonneux qui chouine sur son petit devoir d'attardé raté. Cordialement.

Il va pour sortir, mais je le bloque. S'il pense pouvoir continuer à me provoquer sans que je réagisse, il me connaît mal. Mais c'est vrai, il ne me connaît pas encore. Il ne va pas être déçu.

Et puis, où est-ce qu'il voit des boutons sur mon visage ? Il devrait porter des lunettes.

— Quoi encore ?

— Je n'apprécie pas votre comportement envers moi professeur. Je ne vous ai rien fait de mal et vous m'attaquez immédiatement sans que je puisse me défendre. C'est puéril de votre part de vous attaquer à moi qui n'est aucune défense. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas un attardé comme vous dites. J'ai obtenu les meilleures notes du trimestre et j'ai remarqué que vous aviez modifié celle de ma copie.

Je l'agace et j'en suis fier. Même plus que cela. Je lui prouve que je ne suis pas un agneau dans une meute de loups.

— Et alors ? Où tu veux en venir Anderson. Je m'en fous, je suis ton supérieur et ton professeur. Je te traite comme je veux et au moment que je veux. Si tu ne veux pas que dans mon prochain cours tu te retrouves à faire un exposé sur n'importe quelle planète de merde tu devrais redescendre un peu.

Je rêve ou il a bien dit « planète de merde » ? Je le fixe, doutant de son statut d'enseignant. Jordan apportera la réponse dans peu de temps.

— Planète de merde ? Pourquoi vous êtes prof d'astronomie si vous qualifiez les planètes de « merde ».

— Je suis épuisé et votre voix m'agace au plus haut point. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de l'énervement et la fatigue. Restez à votre place si vous voulez éviter les ennuis.

Il part sans demander son reste. Je me pensais parano avec l'approche du procès, mais au vu de cette conversation plus que surréaliste entre un enseignant et son élève, je ne pense pas l'être.

Je quitte à mon tour la salle de classe et je rentre chez moi. Je laisse mon sac à l'entrée puis je me pose dans mon lit avec mon ordinateur.

Je regarde mon téléphone, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Jordan. Je ne suis pas patient donc je fais une recherche sur Internet. Après un long moment, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé.

— Putain, fait chier. Ce mec est louche, j'en suis sûr.

Alors que je m'énerve tout seul, quelqu'un frappe. Je vais ouvrir.

— Alors ?

— Bonjour à toi Thomas. Je peux entrer ?

— Pardon. Bonjour Jordan. Entre seulement.

On se pose à la cuisine et il sort un dossier. Il l'ouvre.

— On a fait des recherches et on n'a rien trouvé. Rien du tout, même pas son diplôme d'enseignant. J'ai lancé une recherche internationale. Tant que je n'ai pas de réponse, méfies-toi.

— Merci.

J'ai quelque chose contre ce Torres s'il me cherche encore des noises.

Il n'a pas de diplôme américain et il traite les planètes de « merde ».

Le prochain face à face promet d'être amusant.


	8. Chapitre 3 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Le cours c'est bien déroulé. A part quelques petites erreurs bien vite reprises, n'étant pas un expert en astronomie.

A la fin de celui-ci je range mes affaires du typique prof. Au moment où je compte partir de la classe, Thomas apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Anderson ?

— Je voulais vous parler à propos de ma note et du commentaire que vous m'avez fait.

Je m'y attendais. Je le rejette comment ? Méchamment ? Gentiment ?

— Écoutez Monsieur Anderson, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire que de m'occuper d'un préadulte encore boutonneux qui chouine sur son petit devoir d'attardé raté. Cordialement.

Je commence à sortir de la salle mais celui-ci me bloque. Je me retiens de le pousser violemment. Manquerai plus que je le tue sans faire exprès.

— Quoi encore ?

— Je n'apprécie pas votre comportement envers moi professeur. Je ne vous ai rien fait de mal et vous m'attaquez immédiatement sans que je puisse me défendre. C'est puéril de votre part de vous attaquer à moi qui n'est aucune défense. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas un attardé comme vous dites. J'ai obtenu les meilleures notes du trimestre et j'ai remarqué que vous aviez modifié celle de ma copie.

Il observe tout comme ça ? Il m'agace lui. Je vais rapidement me débarrasser de lui avant qu'il m'envahisse trop.

— Et alors ? Où tu veux en venir Anderson. Je m'en fous, je suis ton supérieur et ton professeur. Je te traite comme je veux et au moment que je veux. Si tu ne veux pas que dans mon prochain cours tu te retrouves à faire un exposé sur n'importe quelle planète de merde tu devrais redescendre un peu.

Je le pousse et passe pour sortir de la classe.

— Planète de merde ? Pourquoi vous êtes prof d'astronomie si vous qualifiez les planètes de « merde ».

Je m'arrête. Il m'a trop déstabilisé et j'ai fait une erreur de débutant. Je dois rattraper ça. Je me retourne face à lui.

— Je suis épuisé et votre voix m'agace au plus haut point. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de l'énervement et la fatigue. Restez à votre place si vous voulez éviter les ennuis.

Je pars rapidement sous son regard accusateur. S'il me découvre maintenant, ce sera le premier à le faire. Je suis le meilleur tueur à gages de ma génération. Je ne vais pas laisser une chose mi-humaine mi-pâtes me gâcher ma mission et surtout ma vie.

Je suis né pour le tuer et ma prochaine victime, c'est lui. Dans n'importe quel cas ça le sera.

Je remplirai ma mission coûte que coûte.

Je rentre chez moi et balance mes affaires dans la pièce principale. Jamais au grand jamais personne ne m'avait autant agacé.

J'aurais voulu l'égorger sur place pour finir cette mascarade rapidement.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de sa putain d'astronomie de merde sale connard d'enculé !

Je suis trop énervé. Je vais chercher un verre de vin, mais je prends finalement la bouteille entière.

Je m'assieds sur mon canapé et réfléchis à une manière d'humiliation plus forte et plus violente.

S'il m'a fait aussi vite sortir de mes gonds, je vais le lui faire sortir en deux fois plus violent.

Il veut jouer ? Il va perdre.


	9. Chapitre 4 Dylan

Pour une fois, aucun cauchemar n'est venu perturber mon sommeil, mais je ne suis pas serein. Je vais encore croiser ce Torres et il a le don pour me faire sortir de mes gonds alors que je ne l'ai eu qu'une seule fois en cours.

Je m'installe en tailleur sur mon lit, ferme les yeux et me concentre sur moi-même. Je cherche à retrouver ma paix intérieure. Je respire profondément puis au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent, je me sens mieux dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Je suis prêt pour cette nouvelle journée.

J'arrive à l'université et me dirige vers la bibliothèque afin de travailler sur le prochain oral, mais je me fais accoster par des idiots de sportifs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font dans le cours d'astronomie parce qu'ils sont aussi bêtes que leurs pieds et c'est méchant pour les pieds.

— Alors Anderson, tu fais toujours autant le malin maintenant que tu as eu une sale note ?

— Ce qui est sale Barnes, c'est ta tête de con. C'est une horreur de se la coltiner dès le matin. Dis voir... tu mets une cagoule pendant que tu baises ta meuf ? Parce que là, c'est un tue l'amour.

Au final, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une paix intérieure comme je l'imaginais.

Barnes et ses acolytes me bousculent et me foutent à terre. Mon sac s'écrase au sol, me faisant blanchir.

Alors que je vais pour me lever, Torres s'approche et fait déguerpir le groupe de sportif abruti. Je le fixe sans émotions, me demandant ce qu'il m'a réservé pour aujourd'hui.

— Bah alors Anderson, on ne tient pas sur ces jambes ?

Je me lève et vérifie que mon ordinateur est toujours entier, ce qui est le cas à mon plus grand soulagement. Puis je fixe ce qui me sert d'enseignant.

— Ce n'est pas avec votre aide que j'y arriverai.

— Bien sûr que non. Je suis votre professeur d'astronomie, pas votre paternel qui vous apprendrait à marcher et à vous défendre face à un groupe de minable déterré qui cherche à s'en prendre à vous, faible et pitoyable comme vous êtes.

S'il n'était pas mon enseignant, je lui aurais fait un uppercut qui l'aurait envoyé à l'hôpital pour avoir osé parler de mon papa. Je le regarde puis je lui tourne le dos. Je me mets en route et me dirige vers le cours qui était mon préféré, l'astronomie, et qui va devenir celui que je vais redouter le plus.

 _Garde ton calme Dylan. Tu ne dois pas te faire virer et surtout pas remarquer. Garde ton calme._

Je sens sa présence derrière moi et ça m'agace.

— Ne me suivez pas.

— Je suis désolé de vous imposer ma terrible présence, mais je dois aller dans notre classe.

Je suis bête. Bien sûr qu'on va dans la même direction. Il faut que je trouve une répartie pour ne pas lui laisser cette victoire.

— Je me dirige vers les toilettes.

— Je n'avais en aucun cas besoin ni envie de savoir cette information. Si vous voulez vous taper quelqu'un là-bas ou même vous touchez comme un simple puceau dont je me doute que vous êtes, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Mais il a un grain ce mec. Il parle de mon père et maintenant, de ma virginité. Je me pince les lèvres pour éviter de lui sortir une remarque cinglante. Je prends une respiration profonde pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire pour répliquer.

— Sachez que je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de choses. Si vraiment je me tapais quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas un connard dans votre genre.

— Non seulement vous insultez un professeur ce qui vous conduit directement non pas aux toilettes ni même dans ma salle de classe mais chez le directeur, pour la première fois vu votre dossier mais aussi le fait que vous m'annoncez sans même que j'en ai une once d'importance pour ça, votre homosexualité. Je m'en fous de ça et vous vous tapez qui vous voulez. Sachez juste que la première fois, c'est toujours compliqué. Petit puceau d'Hawaii.

Il me pointe le couloir du doigt puis s'en va dans sa salle de classe.

Tu crois avoir gagné Torres

Mais tu te goures, c'est toi qui vas t'en mordre les doigts de m'avoir envoyé chez le directeur.


	10. Chapitre 4 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit sans savoir comment bien humilier cet empoté d'Anderson.

Après mûre réflexion et un manque de sommeil conséquent, je décide de l'humilier plus violemment. C'est-à-dire, devant un publique plus grand.

Je ne dois pas me faire virer non plus mais bon, cet Anderson m'énerve plus que n'importe qui.

C'est la première fois que j'ai autant cette soif de sang autant présente. J'ai l'habitude de tuer régulièrement et sans me faire choper.

Peut-être que c'est lui qui me fera couler s'il m'agace encore plus ? Impossible. Je suis un maître en la matière.

Je prends rapidement une douche et me fais beau. De toute façon, je le suis toujours.

Une fois prêt, je retourne dans cet endroit de malheur, complètement inintéressant. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour du fric et pour protéger mon business ?

Je marche dans le couloir et j'entrevois le petit Anderson qui porte un sac très lourd. Celui-ci doit tenir son ordinateur. Je remarque un groupe de 5 personnes le pousser et le mettre à terre, faisant frapper l'ordinateur au sol.

Je m'approche et ordonne aux groupes de se séparer et je regarde Anderson. Il me fait pitié mais pas assez pour que je l'aide à se relever.

Il a toujours ce visage fermé qui m'énerve.

— Bah alors Anderson, on ne tient pas sur ces jambes ?

Il se redresse et vérifie son ordinateur qui est, par miracle, intact.

— Ce n'est pas avec votre aide que j'y arriverai.

Il me provoque et je ne veux montrer aucun signe d'énervement.

— Bien sûr que non. Je suis votre professeur d'astronomie, pas votre paternel qui vous apprendrait à marcher et à vous défendre face à un groupe de minable déterré qui cherche à s'en prendre à vous, faible et pitoyable comme vous êtes.

Il me regarde puis reprend la marche vers le cours d'astronomie, donc ma classe. Je le suis, ce qui le fait se stopper en ma direction.

— Ne me suivez pas.

— Je suis désolé de vous imposer ma terrible présence, mais je dois aller dans notre classe.

— Je me dirige vers les toilettes.

Pourquoi il me donne cette info ? Je m'en branle qu'il aille aux chiottes. Il veut que je le torche ou quoi ?

— Je n'avais en aucun cas besoin ni envie de savoir cette information. Si vous voulez vous taper quelqu'un là-bas ou même vous touchez comme un simple puceau dont je me doute que vous êtes, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Je le vois pincé légèrement la lèvre. Signe qu'il ressent peut-être un sentiment ?

— Sachez que je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre de choses. Si vraiment je me tapais quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas un connard dans votre genre.

Il insulte un professeur et assume complètement son homosexualité ? Je pourrais peut-être m'amuser différemment avec lui avant de le tuer.

— Non seulement vous insultez un professeur ce qui vous conduit directement non pas aux toilettes ni même dans ma salle de classe mais chez le directeur, pour la première fois vu votre dossier mais aussi le fait que vous m'annoncez sans même que j'en ai une once d'importance pour ça, votre homosexualité. Je m'en fous de ça et vous vous tapez qui vous voulez. Sachez juste que la première fois, c'est toujours compliqué. Petit puceau d'Hawaii.

Je lui montre le couloir menant à chez le directeur. Il y va sans même répondre.

J'ai gagné cette manche Anderson.


	11. Chapitre 5 Dylan

Je suis assis en face du directeur. Je me tiens bien droit, la tête haute pour me donner de l'assurance. Il me regarde, tout en tapotant son bureau avec son doigt. Ça a le don de m'agacer, mais je ne dis rien car je ne veux pas m'attirer plus de problèmes.

— Je suis désappointé, Monsieur Anderson.

Je ne dis rien, j'attends qu'il continue de parler tout en préparant mentalement ma défense. Je ne suis pas en tort et je vais lui prouver.

Torres peut compter ses dents...

— De tous les étudiants de cette université, vous êtes le dernier que j'attendais à voir dans mon bureau. Surtout pour des problèmes de discipline. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour vous justifier ?

C'est à mon tour de jouer...

Je le regarde quelques instants, souriant intérieurement puis je sors ma copie qui m'a été rendue hier. Je la garde en main.

— Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à un enseignant. Mais depuis son arrivée, je suis persécuté par To... Monsieur Torres.

Je l'ai fait exprès pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas de respect pour lui. Et il va comprendre pourquoi.

Je lui donne mon examen et le pointe du doigt.

— C'est le dernier examen que le Professeur Clarke nous a donné et corrigé, je reconnais son écriture. Si vous faites bien attention à la note, elle a été modifiée par Monsieur Torres. J'ai obtenu un B, note qui se confirme par les appréciations laissées par le Professeur Clarke au fil des exercices. De plus...

Je laisse en suspens ma phrase pour donner un petit côté dramatique à cet entretien. Le directeur parcourt les différentes pages. Puis il enlève ses lunettes et se frotte les yeux avant de me regarde à nouveau.

— De plus ?

— Hier, il m'a rabaissé devant toute la classe en me rendant cette note. Et ce matin, il m'a humilié dans le couloir principal. Un des devoirs d'un enseignant n'est-il pas de lutter contre le harcèlement ?

J'ai marqué un énorme point et je vois qu'il est décontenancé. Il doit marcher sur des œufs et c'est tout bénef pour moi.

— S'il continue à le faire, j'écrirais une lettre au gouverneur de l'archipel d'Hawaii. Il serait vraiment dommage que cette université avec une excellente réputation perde de son prestige et des subventions à cause d'un seul enseignant qui n'aime même pas l'astronomie. N'est-ce pas Monsieur le directeur ?

Il se tend comme une corde d'un arc en entendant que je suis prêt à me battre jusqu'au bout. Il me regarde, sûrement en train de réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie à jouer.

— Qu'entendez-vous par « n'aime pas l'astronomie » ?

— Hier, il m'a clairement dit « planète de merde ». Ce n'est pas une chose qu'un enseignant de cette branche dit en général...

— Très bien. Vous ne serez pas suspendus Monsieur Anderson. Je vous demande juste de vous excusez auprès de votre enseignant pour votre manque de respect. Je vais également le convoquer pour lui signifier qu'il est en probation et qu'il doit également vous présenter des excuses publiques. Il lui sera notifié qu'à la prochaine plainte, il sera licencié. Vous pouvez y aller.

— Je vous souhaite une excellente journée Monsieur le directeur.

Je récupère ma copie et mon sac puis je sors du bureau. J'ai gagné le match !

Je me dirige vers ma salle de classe, sachant pertinemment que le cours se termine dans quelques secondes. Dès que la porte s'ouvre sur le prof, je me mets devant lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

— Je suis désolé Monsieur Torres.

Il sourit en coin, pensant avoir gagné.

— Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.

Il perd son sourire et son regard se fait noir tandis que je souris à pleines dents.

— Passez une excellente journée. La mienne le sera.

Je lui tourne le dos quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler.

— Tommy !

Je reconnais immédiatement cette voix et je tourne la tête dans cette direction.

— Père !


	12. Chapitre 5 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je suis fier de l'avoir envoyé chez ce directeur.

Il a fait le malin à me tenir tête. Il ne se doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle va finir si mon mur à côté de mes trophées.

Je fais mon cours, faisant bien remarquer son absence. Tout se passe bien et aucun n'élève ne m'agace ou ne me manque de respect autant que l'autre espèce d'énergumène.

Au moment où le cours se termine, il entre et je souris en coin. Il se met face à moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

— Je suis désolé Monsieur Torres.

Mon sourire se fait plus grand.

— Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.

Je perds mon sourire et mon regard se noircit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce gros con ? En vue de son sourire, ça ne doit pas être tout rose.

Mais il est hors de question qu'il m'arrive quelque chose.

— Passez une excellente journée. La mienne le sera.

Il me tourne le dos et je pars immédiatement de mon côté. Je suis trop énervé pour entendre quoi que ce soit autour de moi.

Je m'isole dans un coin discret de l'université et j'appelle Rodrigo. Celui-ci répond immédiatement.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ian ? On avait dit aucun contact pendant que tu es en plein travail.

— C'est important. Débarrasse-moi du directeur. Et devient-le. Ça m'aidera grandement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme connerie ?

Je lui explique tout en détail le plus rapidement possible.

— Très bien. Demain matin, je serai le nouveau directeur. Va dans son bureau et fait le patienter. Une équipe arrive dans quelques minutes.

Je raccroche et y vais. Je cogne à la porte et je patiente.

— Entrez Monsieur Torres. Je vous attendais.

Je rentre dans le bureau, un sourire en coin. Il me fait m'installer sur un siège et viens se mettre face à moi.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous persécutiez un élève.

— Moi ?

— Écoutez. Je ne vous connais pas et vous venez de débarquer. Mais j'ai des preuves. Si vous comptez continuer, sachez que vous serez licencié à la prochaine faute qu'on me rapportera. Est-ce bien clair ?

J'entends du bruit venant du couloir et je comprends qu'ils sont arrivés. On cogne même à la porte, bah oui, j'ai des collègues polis.

— Patientez. Je suis occupé.

Les coups à la porte ne cessent pas.

— Patientez je vous ai dit !

Puis la porte s'ouvre. Et je commence mon récit. Je me lève doucement et porte une cigarette à ma bouche.

— Vous savez monsieur le directeur, vous me paraissez fatigué. Voir même… épuisé. Du repos serait le bienvenu. Permettez-moi de vous mettre à la retraite. L'effet se fait immédiat.

Mes hommes l'attrapent et l'empêchent de crier, un couteau sous la gorge. Je lève la main, pour leur faire signe d'attendre avant de l'égorger.

— Qui… êtes-vous ?! Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?!

Je souris en coin et allume la clope.

— Je suis Ian Torres. Est mon métier, c'est de tuer.

J'abaisse mon bras et laisse un de mes hommes lui trancher la gorge en toute facilité. Comme si on coupe du beurre.

Le directeur tombe à terre et ce vide de son sang. Aucun cri, aucun bruit. D'une difficulté inexistante.

Je me tourne et ordonne aux hommes de nettoyer tout ça et de faire passer le meurtre pour un suicide en camouflant le corps et en le carbonisant dans sa voiture.

Question d'habitude, je sais très bien que la police déclarera ça comme je le souhaite.

Je sors du bureau après avoir vérifié n'être couvert d'aucune particule de sang. De toute façon, la distance à laquelle j'étais ne pouvait me permettre d'être aspergé de son sang impur.

Tu as réellement perdu cette fois Thomas. Le nouveau directeur est mon boss.

Et tu vas mourir.


	13. Chapitre 6 Dylan

Je suis assis à une terrasse devant un bon hamburger et un verre de soda et en compagnie de mon père.

Enfin, ce n'est pas mon vrai père, mais il m'a élevé depuis l'assassinat de mes parents. Il était le Marshall en charge de ma protection et il m'a pris sous son aile. Donc je l'appelle père car il l'est pour moi.

Malgré qu'il soit à la retraite et que c'est Jordan qui a repris mon dossier, on est resté en contact. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de le voir, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il m'avait manqué.

— Alors Tommy, comment se passe cette deuxième année ?

— Super bien ! Enfin, jusqu'à hier matin.

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai un nouveau prof d'astronomie. Un gros con...

— Langage !

— Oui. Pardon. Bref, il a décidé qu'il allait se servir de moi comme punching-ball verbal. J'ai été voir le directeur et il va lui remonter les bretelles. Donc tout devrait bien se passer maintenant.

— Et avec tes camarades ?

— Pas de changement.

— Je t'ai appris à te battre !

— Fitz...

— Non Tommy, tu sais te battre alors défends-toi. Montre-leur qui tu es et ils te laisseront tranquille.

— Je vais les envoyer à l'hôpital et j'aurais des problèmes.

— Je serais là pour te défendre.

— Je verrais.

Il soupire et je lui tire la langue. Ça le fait sourire et je commence à manger. Le silence règne en maître durant une bonne partie du repas.

— Je pensais m'installer à Hawaï. J'ai vu de jolies maisons à Manoa.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je laisse tomber mes services qui atterrissent sur la table avec un petit bruit.

— Thomas ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Je regarde autour de moi et je vérifie que personne ne nous écoute. Puis je réponds en chuchotant.

— Tu veux dire qu'après le procès, je pourrais revenir ici ? Continuer d'étudier à Hawaii ?

— Bien sûr. Tu vas aller témoigner sous ta véritable identité. Personne ne connaît Thomas alors il n'y a pas de raison.

Je me lève précipitamment de ma chaise et il a à peine le temps de reculer la sienne que je mette à son cou.

— Merci ! Je suis tellement heureux !

Il me sert doucement avant de me relâcher et je me rassois. Je souris à pleines dents et mon sourire est tellement rayonnant qu'il doit éblouir les gens.

— On ira visiter les maisons ce week-end.

— Parfait ! Comme j'ai trop hâte d'y être !

On finit de manger tandis qu'au loin je vois Torres. Il marche dans notre direction. J'ai hâte de voir correctement sa tête, il doit m'en vouloir à mort.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

— Le prof.

— Super. C'est l'occasion de le rencontrer...

Je n'ose pas lui demander ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Je finis de boire mon soda pour me donner une contenance. Dès qu'il passe à côté de nous, je l'interpelle.

— Monsieur Torres !

Il me regarde et je lui fais signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fait en rechignant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Anderson ?

— J'espère que votre rendez-vous s'est bien passé.

— Bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Son sourire ne me rassure pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il sous-entend qu'il tourne la tête vers mon père.

— Je vous présente mon père.

— Monsieur Torres.

Ils se serrent la main. Mon père lui fait comprendre avec un regard que s'il continue de me causer des ennuis, il va le regretter tandis que Torres le regarde comme s'il doutait quelque chose.

Ou est-ce de la crainte ?


	14. Chapitre 6 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Enfin débarrassé du directeur. Mais il ne faut pas que je fasse fuir ma cible.

Je vais pour sortir de l'université lorsque je remarque au loin Rodrigo qui arrive avec une ribambelle de papiers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça Rodrigo ?

— Pas Rodrigo, Ian.

— Je ne vais pas crier devant tout le monde que tu es mon boss. Alors aujourd'hui c'est Rodrigo.

Il soupir. Je sais qu'il déteste son prénom mais tant pis, je me ferai une joie de le lui rappeler.

— Tu t'es débarrassé, avec les autres, du directeur ?

— Affirmatif. Je me suis bien amusé en plus. Ils vont s'en débarrasser et le brûler. La police ne posera aucune question.

— C'est parfait. Suis-moi dans mon nouveau bureau.

— Je viens de le quitter Rodrigo !

Il me lance un regard noir. Je me rappelle qu'il est mon supérieur et que je dois rester à ma place. Je le suis donc dans le bureau.

Rodrigo dépose tous les papiers sur le bureau et regarde le sol, cherchant des traces de sang.

— Je suis un pro, Boss. Il n'y en a aucune. Ils ont tous parfaitement nettoyés de façon à ce que personne ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé.

— Pro ? En ce moment, tu as plutôt l'air d'un débutant Ian.

Pardon ? Moi un débutant ? Mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Je suis le meilleur tueur à gages ! Le plus professionnel et le plus minutieux dans mes meurtres ! Je terrifie les gens et les tue pour mon plaisir !

— Tu déconnes un peu Ian. Tu as l'air d'un débutant. Tu as déjà failli foutre en l'air ta couverture et la cible est très suspicieuse à ton égard. Tu devras faire gaffe. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête sans répondre. On dirait un gamin qui se fait réprimander.

— J'accepte aussi de devenir directeur pour garde un œil sur toi. Alors fait attention. Compris ?

— Compris.

Je sors du bureau une fois l'entretien avec Rodrigo terminé. Je suis énervé, mais la faim est trop présente.

Je me dirige donc vers un supermarché pas loin de l'université pour aller m'acheter des bouteilles de vin et de quoi manger.

Thomas m'énerve tellement. Jamais une cible ne c'était montrée autant insensible à mes attaques.

De plus, il m'a avoué qu'il était gay. Et puceau. Ça ne devra pas être trop compliqué de l'utiliser comme les putes que je me tape. Je vais garder cette information dans un coin de ma tête.

Marchant les mains dans les poches, je me laisse divaguer dans mes pensées en passant devant un café. Au loin je reconnais Anderson sur la terrasse. Lorsque je passe à leurs côtés, il m'interpelle.

— Monsieur Torres !

Je le regarde et il me fait signe d'approcher, je le rejoins sans en avoir envie.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Anderson ?

— J'espère que votre rendez-vous s'est bien passé.

— Bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Je souris fortement et il fronce les sourcils. Je tourne la tête vers l'homme qui est à ses côtés.

— Je vous présente mon père.

— Monsieur Torres.

On se sert la main et son regard noir me fait comprendre que Thomas a dû lui balancer tous les moments que je lui ai infligés.

Je regarde son soi-disant père. Un doute venant dans ma tête.

Son père est mort. C'est impossible que ce soit lui. Alors pourquoi il me le présente comme son père ?


	15. Chapitre 7 Dylan

— Enchanté de vous connaître même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Ce n'est pas la politesse qui va l'étouffer. Il lâche la main de Fitz comme si c'était une chose insignifiante.

Comme j'aimerais lui en foutre une, mais je ne suis pas sûr que le directeur apprécie. Je vais juste le laisser me rabaisser et là, il retournera dans les jupes de sa mère.

— Veuillez m'excusez messieurs, mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

— Vous ne voulez pas prendre un verre de vin ou boire un petit quelque chose à nos côtés ?

Je fais les gros yeux à mon père.

Mais quelle idée il a eue là ? Il fait un AVC ou quoi pour sortir une idée aussi stupide ?

— Histoire de commencer à effacer les mauvaises relations que vous avez créé avec Tommy...

J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre la table.

En plus de savoir que je suis gay et puceau, Torres connaît mon surnom. Je suis prêt à parier ma main droite qu'il ne va pas se gêner pour me faire chier.

— Tommy ?

Calme-toi... Le tuer n'apportera rien de bon... Tu risques plutôt de finir en prison et là, ma vie sera vraiment écourtée. Ce serait dommage pour un minois tel que le mien.

— Oui, c'est... le surnom que mon père me donne.

— Eh bien... D'accord. J'accepte de rester à vos côtés.

Il aurait pu dire non cette espèce d'idiot invertébré !

Il s'assoit sur une chaise qu'il a réclamé au serveur, comme s'il était incapable de bouger son cul pour aller la chercher lui-même.

Puis il se commande un verre de vin et un grand cru, parce que monsieur doit bien évidemment péter plus haut que son cul.

Son regard passe de moi à Fitz puis de Fitz à moi. Il ne voudrait pas nous prendre en photo pendant qu'il y est ?

— Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

Bravo Einstein. Tu veux une médaille pendant qu'on y est ?

Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, mais il est clair que je ne vais pas entrer dans son jeu aussi stupide que lui.

— Ce n'est pas grave. C'est mon père quand même.

Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas la réponse et cela me fait plaisir.

Il sirote son verre de vin, tout en regardant Fitz avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Mais mon père n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier ou bien... Il paraît décontracté, mais je suis sûr qu'il l'étudie pour être certain qu'il n'est pas un danger pour moi. A part m'humilier, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire ? Me tuer ? Il en a l'air incapable...

— Vous êtes professeur d'astronomie depuis longtemps, Monsieur Torres ?

Question intéressante car son « planète de merde » me reste en travers de la gorge. Aucun prof n'insulterait l'élément principal de ce qu'il enseigne.

— Depuis un an seulement. Mais seulement en tant que remplaçant. Je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude d'être aussi longtemps avec des élèves. Je n'ai pas encore mes marques. Puis l'université... c'est vraiment important alors je stresse et parfois, je parle sans réfléchir.

Parler sans réfléchir ? Oh non, je n'y crois pas. Tu avais l'air parfaitement conscient de tes paroles et même pleinement satisfait. Il a peut-être même pris son pied...

Mon père me donne un coup de coude, avec un avertissement dans le regard. Je dois faire profil bas pendant qu'il le jauge.

— D'ailleurs, je tenais à m'excuser des propos de l'autre fois, Monsieur Anderson. Qualifier notre si beau monde et nos belles planètes de "merde" fait de moi un professeur qui donne une image négative de son métier. Mais n'ayez crainte, je suis autant que vous passionnez par ce sujet. Je n'aurais pas autant voulu vous le faire partager à travers ma classe.

Je finis de boire afin d'éviter de lui lancer une réplique cinglante ; il ment comme il respire.

— Tu vois Tommy, il s'excuse de ses actes. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer sur des bases saines ?

— Mais oui, Thomas ? Pourquoi ?

Mais à quoi il joue ? Je dois faire attention aux personnes que je fréquente pour ma sécurité, mais aussi pour celle des autres. Car depuis que j'ai fait enfermer Genovese père, la famille a perdu beaucoup de territoire et le business est un peu à la traîne...


	16. Chapitre 7 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

— Enchanté de vous connaître même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Je regarde Thomas puis lâche la main de son prétendu père.

Jamais je ne présenterai mes excuses à ce mioche devant cet homme. Je vais devoir faire des recherches sur lui. Je dois mémoriser son visage.

— Veuillez m'excusez messieurs, mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

— Vous ne voulez pas prendre un verre de vin ou boire un petit quelque chose à nos côtés ?

Oh la poisse.

— Histoire de commencer à effacer les mauvaises relations que vous avez créé avec Tommy...

— Tommy ?

— Oui, c'est... le surnom que mon père me donne.

Je retiens un éclat de rire. Même le soi-disant père fait autant pitié que le fils. Quelle "famille" de tarer.

— Eh bien... D'accord. J'accepte de rester à vos côtés.

Je m'installe après que le serveur ait apporté une chaise.

Je commande un verre de vin et je regarde Thomas, puis son soi-disant paternel.

— Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

Bah oui. Forcément comme son père est mort, je ne vais pas me gêner pour le mettre au plus mal en faisant semblant de ne rien savoir.

Je veux voir son visage triste déclarant ma victoire. Je le prends comme un jeu mais c'est le cas.

Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Et crois-moi Thomas, je vais te bouffer.

— Ce n'est pas grave. C'est mon père quand même.

Sa réponse ne me plaît pas, mais je lui souris juste méchamment. Le repas se fait silencieux et nous mangeons tranquillement.

Je sirote mon verre de vin en observant en biais monsieur Anderson.

Il me dit quelque chose. Comme si j'en avais déjà entendu parler.

Je demanderai à Rodrigo.

Après tout, aucun obstacle ne va m'empêcher de tuer ma cible, ma proie.

— Vous êtes professeur d'astronomie depuis longtemps, Monsieur Torres ?

Que dois-je répondre à ça, hein ? Je n'en sais rien moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

— Depuis un an seulement. Mais seulement en tant que remplaçant. Je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude d'être aussi longtemps avec des élèves. Je n'ai pas encore mes marques. Puis l'université... c'est vraiment important alors je stresse et parfois, je parle sans réfléchir.

Je regarde Thomas. Il a un air suspicieux mais son "père" lui donne un léger coup de coude.

— D'ailleurs, je tenais à m'excuser des propos de l'autre fois, Monsieur Anderson. Qualifier notre si beau monde et nos belles planètes de "merde" fait de moi un professeur qui donne une image négative de son métier. Mais n'ayez crainte, je suis autant que vous passionnez par ce sujet. Je n'aurais pas autant voulu vous le faire partager à travers ma classe.

Il ne trouve rien à répondre et finit son verre d'eau.

Ça m'a arraché la gorge de lui dire un semblant d'excuse et je dois faire la même chose demain à l'université.

— Tu vois Tommy, il s'excuse de ses actes. Pourquoi ne pas recommencer sur des bases saines ?

— Mais oui, Thomas ? Pourquoi ?

Il a l'air d'être dans une situation inconfortable et j'adore ça.

Vas-y Thomas. Soit triste, dégoûté et encore mieux, sens-toi rejeté.

J'aime quand ma proie est faible et sans défense, en me suppliant de l'achever.


	17. Chapitre 8 Dylan

Dès que ce petit rendez-vous improvisé et désagréable s'est terminé, j'ai emmené Fitz dans un coin où on ne sera pas dérangé.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu es fou ou quoi ?

— Calme-toi Thomas.

— Me calmer ? Tu aurais dû lui donner mon dossier pendant que tu y es ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me rabâcher les oreilles sur le fait que je dois être discret. Ça, c'était tout sauf discret.

— Et c'était exactement ce que je voulais.

— Pardon ?

Il me montre de la main un banc un peu plus loin et qui est aussi un peu à l'écart. On s'y assoit et je suis raide comme un piquet, tous mes sens en alerte.

— L'agence n'a rien trouvé sur ce Torres. Alors je voulais le voir, le tester. Il est bizarre, je te l'accorde mais on ne pense pas qu'il soit une menace. Fait quand même attention.

— Et dans le dossier de la famille Genovese...

— On a tout parcouru et fait marcher nos sources. Rien. Personne ne l'a jamais vu, donc on peut écarter cette piste.

— D'accord...

Je me détends, même si je ne suis pas rassuré pour un sou.

Est-ce qu'au final, je ne vais pas être éliminé avant le procès ? Est-ce que je vais être tué dans le tribunal avec le procureur et les autres témoins qui seront présents, même s'ils ont moins de poids dans la balance de la justice ?

Toutes ces questions me donnent mal à la tête.

— Rentre Thomas. On se voit samedi pour trouver une maison. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'il me sert dans une étreinte d'ours. Je lui fais un petit sourire puis je rentre dans mon appartement.

Je me laisse tomber dans le lit et m'endors assez rapidement.

 _Du haut de mes dix ans, je suis le plus jeune dans cette salle. Elle me fait peur et je n'ai qu'une envie, fuir loin. Très loin._

 _L'agent du FBI est aussi là, car il doit aussi répondre à des questions. Il doit sentir que j'ai peur car il pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule et j'arrive légèrement à me détendre._

 _Un homme avec une robe noire entre dans la salle et tout le monde doit se lever. Je le fais tandis que je me rappelle que mon papa en avait une identique. Me souvenir de lui est douloureux et je sens mes larmes tomber sans que je puisse les retenir. Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge, attirant le regard de tout le monde._

 _Je me sens comme un animal en cage avec tous ses regards braqués sur moi, mais le juge réagit rapidement._

 _—_ _Que tout le monde s'assoit et regarde ailleurs que le témoin. Garde, amenez un verre d'eau, un peu de chocolat et un paquet de mouchoirs. Amenez-en deux, c'est mieux._

 _Il a une voix douce, qui est l'opposé total de son visage fermé. C'est peut-être pour faire peur aux méchants qui doivent être punis._

 _Le garde me donne ce que le juge a demandé. Je le remercie avec une petite voix et le procès commence._

 _C'est beaucoup de mots que je ne comprends pas. Il y a aussi des descriptions et des gens qui viennent devant pour répondre aux questions. Je ne comprends pas tout, quasiment rien en fait. Pour oublier que le temps est long, je fixe mes chaussures et récite mon histoire préférée, Peter Pan._

 _—_ _Prochain témoin, Dylan Parker._

 _Je me lève, les jambes tremblantes et j'avance doucement jusqu'au pupitre. Je m'y assois, mais je suis trop petit donc on ne me voit pas. Une chaise est posée devant et je m'y assois. J'ai en face de moi, tous les gens et mon regard se pose sur un homme qui me fait peur._

 _Je le reconnais immédiatement et son regard me promet mille morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres._

Je me réveille brusquement, quelqu'un frappant à la porte de ma chambre. Je vais ouvrir, en baillant. C'est mon voisin d'en face. Il est aussi dans mon université, comme tous les locataires de cet immeuble.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Le directeur s'est suicidé !

— Pardon ?

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne pour descendre par les escaliers.

Je ferme la porte, le cœur battant à la chamade. D'abord, mon prof qui est absent mais dont personne n'a de nouvelles puis maintenant, le directeur qui se suicide...

Tout ça dans la semaine qui a suivi l'annonce de la date pour le procès qui va décider de la liberté conditionnelle de Genovese père.

Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

Maintenant, c'est quasi sûr à 100 %...

Je suis le prochain.


	18. Chapitre 8 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

La rencontre avec le faux paternel de Thomas est enfin terminée.

Je suis passé au supermarché acheter à manger. Et je repense à ce qui s'est passé.

Quel moment barbant quand j'y pense, putain.

Même le soi-disant paternel est ennuyant. Et Thomas n'a rien dit à la demande de monsieur Anderson.

Il faut donc que je sois gentil avec lui. Je pourrais peut-être l'amadouer et le mettre plus facilement dans mon piège.

Mais je suis un génie ! UN GÉNIE !

La soirée se déroule bien. Je bois encore mon habituel vin et je mange un repas digne d'un supermarché.

Je prends un bain tranquillement lorsque j'entends mon téléphone retentir. Je le prends et réponds.

— Torres à l'appareil.

— C'est Rodrigo. Le corps a été découvert par des élèves de l'université et la police a, comme prévu, déclaré un suicide par carbonisation volontaire. Bien joué Ian. Je suis fier de toi sur ce coup. Continue comme ça.

Je ris légèrement et fais une mini-danse de joie dans mon bain. Qu'est-ce que je suis content !

Même voir la tête de ce Thomas à la noix ne pourra pas me faire changer d'avis !

— Sinon. Tu as trouvé un plan pour Thomas ?

— J'ai décidé de l'amadouer. Je vais devenir gentil. Et je vais l'attirer dans mon piège comme une araignée dans sa toile.

— C'est parfait, mais fait attention. Qu'il ne se méfie pas trop. Il m'a l'air louche.

— Il m'a présenté son père.

— Quoi ? Son père est mort.

— Oui, je sais. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Comme un souvenir lointain. Tu pourrais me communiquer le dossier des parents de Thomas ? Il doit y avoir des photos ou des noms dedans, non ?

— Je peux le trouver. Francesco est un génie en informatique. Ce sera fait dans la nuit ou demain au plus tard.

— Parfait. Quant à moi je vais de ce pas préparer un discours d'excuse dont je vais devoir me forcer à lui répéter demain en public.

Le rire de Rodrigo me fait pousser un grognement de mécontentement et le fait se calmer.

— Dépêches-toi Ian. Tu n'as que six mois.

— Tu sais très bien que j'ai déjà pu tuer quelqu'un en moins de temps. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis un maître en meurtre.

— Beh pour le moment, tu ne fais pas tes preuves.

— Je te l'ai dit putain ! Tu m'agaces ! Patiente !

Il rit encore et raccroche.

Je pose mon portable à côté et ferme les yeux. C'est simple. Je suis un gentil prof. Un bon prof. Et un bon tueur !

Je l'amène hors de l'école et je l'égorge ! Non. Trop rapide et il se méfierait trop.

Il est déjà trop à cran. A croire qu'il a peur qu'on le tue à chaque seconde. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

Et puis son espèce de père de je ne sais pas quoi qui sort de je ne sais pas d'où et qui est à je ne sais pas quoi me fait un peu trop penser à un obstacle très encombrant. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je le tuais aussi ?

Tout est si compliqué. Mon premier cas aussi chiant et compliqué.

Mais attend, il est gay ? Et si j'arrivais à le séduire ?

Ça doit être un de ces délires de puceau de coucher avec un prof...

Je suis un véritable génie.


	19. Chapitre 9 Dylan

J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, presque comme à chaque fois. Mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar qui m'a empêché de trouver le sommeil. C'est l'annonce du suicide du directeur.

Je suspecte grandement ce Torres. Mon prof disparaît, lui arrive. Le directeur le convoque et il se suicide. C'est trop gros pour être de simples coïncidences. Il faut que j'enquête sur lui, que je le démasque s'il est vraiment coupable.

Mais ça ne va pas être facile, je suis un simple étudiant en astronomie. Il faut que je fasse quelques recherches. Je le note dans un coin de ma tête.

J'arrive à l'université et je me fais à nouveau bousculer par des idiots de sportifs qui se marrent. J'aimerais tellement qu'ils s'étouffent avec leur langue, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va arriver.

Je sers les poings et me retiens de leur casser la gueule, car avec la rage qui bouillonne en moi, je risque de leur causer des dommages irréversibles.

A l'arrivée de Torres, ils déguerpissent aussi vite que l'ombre. C'est vraiment une bande de trouillard. Je les regarde partir puis le prof. Je suis surpris et le dévisage. Il s'est habillé sexy. J'aurais dû le parier, il est le genre de mec à aimer coucher avec des étudiantes.

— Vous allez bien Anderson ?

Maintenant, il s'intéresse à ma petite personne ? C'est très surprenant.

Je me relève, sans répondre. Je ne vais pas gaspiller de la salive pour lui. Enfin, pas avant d'avoir pu l'interroger correctement.

— Je comprends que vous soyez choqué. Mais je vous dois des excuses sur ce que je vous ai fait subir. Ça ne fait pas de moi un bon professeur, ni une bonne personne. Alors devant tout le monde et dans ce couloir, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses.

Je continue de le fixer, tout en espérant que ma mâchoire ne se décroche pas sous le coup de la surprise.

Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, mais je dois faire attention de ne pas tomber dans un piège.

— Bien. On se voit en cours, Monsieur Anderson.

Je vais en cours qui est très silencieux. On entend juste le prof parler et quelques mouches également. Je garde la tête bien baissée sur mes notes que je prends d'une écriture fluide et bien lisible.

Lorsque le cours se termine, je vais pour sortir quand je suis interpellé.

— Monsieur Anderson, venez ici s'il vous plaît.

Je ne sais pas si je suis maudit ou si c'est juste un mauvais jour, mais il m'agace aujourd'hui.

Je me rapproche, tout en me répétant que je dois rester poli et ne pas lui casser la gueule.

— Votre silence de tout à l'heure ma laisse perplexe. Et je me demande si vous n'êtes pas perturbé par quelque chose.

Oh mon Dieu ! Il va découvrir qui je suis et je vais être encore plus en danger. Enfin, si cela est possible.

Je fais un pas en arrière et me prépare à fuir.

— Est-ce à cause de l'événement avec le directeur ? Si vous voulez tout savoir, certains de mes collègues m'ont rapporté qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ces temps-ci et qu'il avait déjà attenté à sa vie pendant les vacances universitaires.

Je hoche la tête et baisse la tête pour réfléchir.

Donc il était suicidaire... Mais il avait l'air heureux quand je l'ai vu. Enfin, il n'avait pas l'air déprimé. Était-ce seulement une façade ? Sûrement...

Une main sur mon épaule me fait redresser la tête très rapidement. Ce contact me procure une drôle de sensation. J'apprécie un peu trop...

— Si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Libérez-vous. Je sais que nous avons très mal commencé cette année et mes excuses ne vous suffisent peut-être pas, alors je ferais des efforts. Et si vous décidez à me parler ou même à me faire confiance, tenez mon numéro de téléphone. Que cela reste entre nous, j'ai souvent aidé des élèves au cours de mon année d'apprentissage et je ne souhaite pas que ce soit divulgué, votre discrétion est la bienvenue si vous acceptez mon aide.

Je regarde le papier et le prends avec réticence. Dès qu'il aura le dos tourné, je le jetterais. Je veux limiter nos contacts au strict minimum.

Je sors de la classe et m'approche de la poubelle. Je regarde le papier et place ma main au-dessus de la poubelle, mais je reste immobile.

En fait, si je veux le connaître pour le démasquer, il faudrait que je le voie en dehors des cours. Donc ce numéro est le bienvenu.

Je glisse le papier dans mon portefeuille, avec un sourire en coin.

Il m'a donné le bâton pour le battre. Il suffit que je l'utilise à bon escient.


	20. Chapitre 9 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Le lendemain, je suis un peu grognon. Je me rappelle que je dois faire ces stupides excuses publiques à ce stupide étudiant qui ne sert à rien.

Et dire que tout l'avenir de notre société repose sur moi et sur la mort de cet abruti.

Je retourne donc dans cette université de malheur. Encore un jour où Thomas se fait éternellement emmerder.

Je refais donc ma superbe apparition. Nouveauté d'aujourd'hui, je me suis fait encore plus sexy que je ne le suis d'habitude.

Je me suis mis sur mon trente et un pour l'impressionner. A la tête qu'il fait lorsqu'il me regarde de bas en haut, je ne sais pas si c'est du dégoût, de l'admiration ou simplement de la surprise mais il doit déjà bander mentalement.

Je me suis fixé un but. En plus de devoir le tuer avant le procès, je vais devoir le séduire et ne coucher avec lui que s'il me déclare sa flamme.

Les jeunes sont stupides et les hormones en feu. Se faire dépuceler par moi serait un privilège. Même plus, un rêve que même Dieu voudrait.

— Vous allez bien Anderson ?

Sa mine me montre qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui pose la question. Il se relève et ne répond pas.

— Je comprends que vous soyez choqué. Mais je vous dois des excuses sur ce que je vous ai fait subir. Ça ne fait pas de moi un bon professeur, ni une bonne personne. Alors devant tout le monde et dans ce couloir, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses.

J'ai l'impression qu'il m'analyse et je déteste ça. Mais prend sur toi Ian. N'agit pas comme un débutant.

— Bien. On se voit en cours, Monsieur Anderson.

Son silence m'a agacé encore plus que son visage inexpressif. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Je ne sais pas comment il a réagi. Je ne sais rien. Et ça m'énerve.

Le cours se passe correctement. La classe se tient à carreau. Avec mes maintes menaces, tout le monde a compris.

A la fin de celui-ci, je range mes habituelles affaires. Puis j'interpelle Thomas.

— Monsieur Anderson, venez ici s'il vous plaît.

Il me regarde et s'approche.

— Votre silence de tout à l'heure ma laisse perplexe. Et je me demande si vous n'êtes pas perturbé par quelque chose.

Il marque un mouvement de recul, je tombe juste.

— Est-ce à cause de l'événement avec le directeur ? Si vous voulez tout savoir, certains de mes collègues m'ont rapporté qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ces temps-ci et qu'il avait déjà attenté à sa vie pendant les vacances universitaires.

Il hoche légèrement la tête et la baisse pour observer ces pieds. J'hésite mais quitte à le séduire autant jouer toutes les cartes. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, qui doit le surprendre vu la vitesse à laquelle il a levé la tête.

— Si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Libérez-vous. Je sais que nous avons très mal commencé cette année et mes excuses ne vous suffisent peut-être pas, alors je ferais des efforts. Et si vous décidez à me parler ou même à me faire confiance, tenez mon numéro de téléphone. Que cela reste entre nous, j'ai souvent aidé des élèves au cours de mon année d'apprentissage et je ne souhaite pas que ce soit divulgué, votre discrétion est la bienvenue si vous acceptez mon aide.

Je l'écris rapidement sur un papier et le lui tend. Je le regarde hésiter puis le prendre.

Tandis qu'il part, je me demande s'il le fera, ou s'il pensera une seule seconde.

Mais pour une fois, je suis très fier de mes excuses. Et de ce qui en suit.


	21. Chapitre 10 Dylan

Je suis assis dans ma cuisine et fixe le bout de papier que Torres m'a remis il y a peu de temps.

Le contacter ou ne pas le faire ?

Telle est la question qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Je sais que si je le fais, je vais prendre un énorme risque. Mais si je suis en danger, je dois prendre ce risque pour assurer mes arrières. Je tiens à ma vie...

Finalement, je rédige un SMS.

 _Je sais que ça ne fait que peu de temps que nous nous sommes quittés, mais j'hésitais réellement à jeter ou non votre numéro._

 _Finalement, j'aimerais vous demander si une possible rencontre en dehors de votre cours est possible ?_

 _Thomas Anderson_

Je sors mon ordinateur et commence à rédiger mon devoir d'astronomie. Je vais lui montrer à ce Torres si je suis un étudiant médiocre, notre première rencontre bien en tête.

Les mots sortent tous seuls de ma tête et descendent jusqu'au bout de mes doigts qui pianotent rapidement.

La théorie est intéressante, mais j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir aller à l'observatoire à la fin du mois. Ça va être tellement génial !

Je suis tellement pris par ce que je fais que je sursaute quand j'entends mon téléphone vibrer. Je le prends et lis.

 _Je ne suis pas contre, du moment que cela reste discret. Voir un élève avec son prof en dehors de l'université peut être mal perçu et je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui sur ça. Je tiens quand même à mon travail._

 _Mais j'accepte de vous voir. Quand et où seriez-vous disponible ?_

 _M. Torres_

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me réponde. Je pensais plutôt qu'il allait me snober et que demain, il allait bien se foutre de moi.

 _Ce soir, c'est possible ? Je n'ai pas d'examen ni rien à réviser pour demain. Si vous pouvez être libre, cela serait parfait._

 _Et pour le lieu... pourquoi pas au restaurant où vous aviez rencontré mon père. Il était chic et pour être discret, ils ont des tables dans le fond du restaurant._

 _Thomas Anderson_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

 _Je suis d'accord. Je me change rapidement et je vais au restaurant._

 _À tout de suite,_

 _M. Torres_

Je renifle mon t-shirt pour voir si je ne sens pas trop mauvais, la journée ayant été bien chaude. Je mets un coup de déodorant et un peu de parfum, le même que mon père mettait.

J'arrive très rapidement au restaurant, ne vivant pas très loin du lieu. Je reste dans l'entrée et attends Torres qui arrive peu de temps après.

— Qu'attendons-nous pour rentrer dans le restaurant ?

On s'assoit au fond de la salle, dans un coin discret et légèrement caché par une plante verte.

La commande est passée ; une pizza et un verre de vin pour le prof et pour moi, des spaghettis carbos et de l'eau.

— Vous voulez donc qu'on se voie. Mais pourquoi ça ?

— J'aimerais vous poser des questions. Si vous êtes d'accord au moins. Pour avoir de bonnes bases comme a dit mon père.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, attendant de voir s'il va accepter ou pas.

— Ça me surprend assez mais allez-y. Je suis curieux du genre de questions que vous pouvez me poser.

On remercie le serveur qui amène nos plats. Je regarde son verre de vin. Il en boit beaucoup. À midi. Ce soir. Est-ce qu'il serait alcoolique ?

— Alors vos questions ?

Je commence par quelque chose de simple et basique.

— C'est quoi votre prénom ?

— Mon prénom ? C'est tout ce que vous voulez savoir ?

— Pour commencer.

S'il est surpris par la demande de son simple prénom, qu'est-ce que ça va être par la suite ?

— Ian. Ian Torres.

Je pose quelques questions stupides ; son âge, sa couleur préférée, ...

— Vous avez une famille ?

— Je suis gay.

Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, mais vraiment pas.

— Vous êtes... gay ?

— Oui, j'aime les hommes. C'est quelque chose dont je ne me cache pas.

D'accord, il est gay. Mais ce n'était pas ma question.

Pourquoi il me l'a dit ?

Attend...

Il n'est quand même pas intéressé par moi ?


	22. Chapitre 10 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Alors là, je m'attendais à tout, sauf ça.

 _Je sais que ça ne fait que peu de temps que nous nous sommes quittés, mais j'hésitais réellement à jeter ou non votre numéro._

 _Finalement, j'aimerais vous demander si une possible rencontre en dehors de votre cours est possible ?_

 _Thomas Anderson_

Sans répondre, je range mon téléphone et rentre tranquillement dans mon appartement pour aller me servir un verre de vin, tout en pensant que je deviens peut-être addict a cette boisson.

Je me résigne à en boire, estimant que je pourrais m'enfiler la bouteille tellement j'aime ça. Je vais finir alcoolique si ça continue, mais je mettrais ça sur le compte de ce fichu Anderson avec tout ce qu'il me fait subir.

Ça me manque de ne plus terrifier des clients. J'irai ce week-end à notre repère pour aller faire chialer quelques clients ou tuer une cible facile telle qu'un enfant ou encore une femme enceinte. C'est tellement marrant ! J'aime mon métier !

Mon regard se tourne vers le salon où j'y ai déposé mon téléphone. Je devrais peut-être lui répondre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? C'est un puceau, il doit se branler sur n'importe quel porno gay à cette heure-ci.

Je me dirige vers le canapé et je prends le téléphone. J'hésite puis répond.

 _Je ne suis pas contre, du moment que cela reste discret. Voir un élève avec son prof en dehors de l'université peut être mal perçu et je ne veux pas avoir d'ennui sur ça. Je tiens quand même à mon travail._

 _Mais j'accepte de vous voir. Quand et où seriez-vous disponible ?_

 _M. Torres_

Je ne vais pas non plus divulguer mon prénom immédiatement. Je ne suis pas fou.

Je me fais un en-cas et je regarde un truc ennuyant à mourir sur l'astronomie. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien trouver d'intéressant à ce domaine ?

C'est aussi chiant à mourir qu'une pute qui ne sait pas faire de fellation. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense je devrais peut-être en appeler une.

J'ai encore le numéro d'Angelica. Elle doit avoir le même âge que ce stupide Anderson.

Au même moment où je décide enfin de prendre un petit goûter qu'il répond à mon message.

 _Ce soir, c'est possible ? Je n'ai pas d'examen ni rien à réviser pour demain. Si vous pouvez être libre, cela serait parfait._

 _Et pour le lieu... pourquoi pas au restaurant où vous aviez rencontré mon père. Il était chic et pour être discret, ils ont des tables dans le fond du restaurant._

 _Thomas Anderson_

Autant vite expédiait la chose et lui répondre immédiatement. Je pourrais rentrer assez tôt et sauter Angelica.

 _Je suis d'accord. Je me change rapidement et je vais au restaurant._

 _À tout de suite,_

 _M. Torres_

Je file faire ce que je lui ai envoyé et je file au restaurant.

Au moment où j'arrive, il est planté là, devant l'entrée, comme un mec qui attend sa conquête.

Je m'approche et nous nous regardons.

— Qu'attendons-nous pour rentrer dans le restaurant ?

Il se tourne et y va. Comme si ma question l'avait débloqué. Et il nerveux ?

Nous nous installons loin de tout client, au fond du restaurant. Je suis plus rassuré, comme ça, pas de risque d'être emmerdé.

Je commande du vin et une pizza toute simple. Quant à lui, il se contente d'eau et de spaghettis carbonara. Son surnom est en coordination avec ce qu'il va manger.

— Vous voulez donc qu'on se voie. Mais pourquoi ça ?

— J'aimerais vous poser des questions. Si vous êtes d'accord au moins. Pour avoir de bonnes bases comme a dit mon père.

Me poser des questions ? Tu veux me passer un interrogatoire ouais. Pour être sûr que je ne te veux aucun mal.

— Ça me surprend assez mais allez-y. Je suis curieux du genre de questions que vous pouvez me poser.

Je remercie le serveur qui nous apportent rapidement nos repas et je l'observe.

— Alors vos questions ?

Il hoche la tête et il commence.

— C'est quoi votre prénom ?

— Mon prénom ? C'est tout ce que vous voulez savoir ?

— Pour commencer.

Quelle question stupide.

— Ian. Ian Torres.

Il enchaîne ensuite les questions basiques pour enfin en venir au plus important.

— Vous avez une famille ?

Exactement le type de question que je souhaitais.

— Je suis gay.

Ma réponse le surprend.

— Vous êtes... gay ?

— Oui, j'aime les hommes. C'est quelque chose dont je ne me cache pas.

Et ouais, ça t'en bouche un coin ?

Et je n'ai pas fini.


	23. Chapitre 11 Dylan

Je mange mon plat de pâtes, tout en regardant le prof. Il boit son verre comme si c'était le plus délicieux des nectars et que rien ne pourrait remplacer cette boisson à base de raisin.

— Un problème ? Tu veux mon vin ?

Il m'a tutoyé ? Mais il est fou ou quoi ?

Il franchit une étape, en le faisant. Et il abaisse des barrières.

Et si c'était juste une stratégie pour bien m'attraper dans ses filets ?

— Je ne devrais pas te tutoyer.

Est-ce que je le laisse continuer ? Ou je lui demande de me vouvoyer comme tout prof devrait le faire avec un élève ?

— Oh... Non, ce n'est pas grave. Et pour votre vin, non... Je remarque juste que vous ne buvez que ça...

— Je ne suis pas alcoolique si tu veux savoir.

Je secoue la tête, me disant qu'un alcoolique ne l'avouerait jamais. Je sirote mon verre d'eau pour me redonner contenance.

— Pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ?

— Parce qu'on m'a appelé pour travailler et que je suis remplaçant. C'est mon boulot.

Il a l'air sincère...

— Et être ici vous plaît ?

— Hawaï, c'est beau. J'aime bien. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter.

Il aurait simplement pu dire oui, alors pourquoi il précise qu'il n'a pas encore visité ? Il aimerait que je lui propose de lui faire visiter ?

— Assez avec tes questions. A mon tour.

Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas fini avec mes questions pour le cerner. Et je ne veux pas qu'il sache des choses sur moi.

Mais si je ne réponds pas, il ne voudra plus répondre à mes questions.

Je suis face à un dilemme cornélien...

—Allez-y.

— Tu m'as présenté ton père et j'ai remarqué que vous étiez très proches. Mais je ne vous ai pas entendus parler de ta mère. Tess parents ont divorcé ?

La question qui tue et qui est la base de ma vie en tant que Thomas Anderson. Je baisse la tête, refoulant les larmes qui apparaissent au souvenir de mes parents.

— Je ne voulais pas entrer dans un sujet difficile. Je suis désolé. Parlons d'autre chose.

Je hoche la tête.

— Tu es passionné par l'astronomie depuis longtemps ?

Question simple...

— Depuis petit.

— Alors, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur l'astronomie le temps où je serais ici.

C'est hilarant car je m'y connais très bien. J'ai lu tellement de livres qu'il y a peu de choses qui m'échappent quand on parle d'astronomie.

— Merci beaucoup.

On finit de manger dans un silence étrange. Je vais pour payer puisque j'ai invité, mais il m'en empêche et paie. Je suis assez gêné par cela et je le remercie à demi-mots.

On quitte le restaurant ensemble et je mets mes mains dans mes poches. Je vais pour partir quand il m'interpelle.

— Tu veux bien me faire visiter Hawaï ? Du moins, les coins que tu préfères ou que tu trouves plus intéressants ?

Je suis sur le cul. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Vous ne craignez pas qu'on nous voie ?

— Je pourrais inventer une excuse comme quoi je vous montre les coins pour visionner les étoiles.

J'accepte et je lui fais visiter différents coins sympathiques. On finit la visite sur une plage avec une eau cristalline. On marche tranquillement dans le sable, pieds nus puis Torres s'arrête afin de regarder le coucher de soleil.

— C'est vraiment beau.

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

— Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez posé une question sur ma mère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit ça. J'ai sûrement besoin de me confier. Mais j'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui est encore inconnu.

Il me regarde, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi.

— Mes vrais parents sont morts, lorsque j'étais très jeune. Mon père, que vous avez vu aujourd'hui, est mon père adoptif. Il est très important pour moi.

Je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de dire des choses supplémentaires.


	24. Chapitre 11 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Nous avons fait une pause dans ces questions pour manger le repas avant qu'il soit complètement froid.

Je déguste mon vin puis je le vois m'observer.

— Un problème ? Tu veux mon vin ?

Je viens de le tutoyer. Exprès pour qu'il se sente plus en confiance. Mais à sa tête il paraît plus effrayé.

— Je ne devrais pas te tutoyer.

— Oh... Non, ce n'est pas grave. Et pour votre vin, non... Je remarque juste que vous ne buvez que ça...

— Je ne suis pas alcoolique si tu veux savoir.

Il secoue la tête puis boit un verre d'eau.

— Pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

— Parce qu'on m'a appelé pour travailler et que je suis remplaçant. C'est mon boulot.

— Et être ici vous plaît ?

Je hoche la tête.

— Hawaï, c'est beau. J'aime bien. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé une ouverture. Et si je lui proposais de venir visiter avec moi ? Tout d'abord, je veux aussi des réponses à mes questions.

— Assez avec tes questions. A mon tour.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de m'analyser entièrement et je suis plutôt fier que ce soit le cas.

—Allez-y.

— Tu m'as présenté ton père et j'ai remarqué que vous étiez très proches. Mais je ne vous ai pas entendus parler de ta mère. Tess parents ont divorcé ?

Et ouais. J'entre dans le côté douloureux. C'est chiant, hein ? Tant pis pour lui. Je le regarde baisser la tête et je fais une mine triste puis dépose ma main sur son bras.

— Je ne voulais pas entrer dans un sujet difficile. Je suis désolé. Parlons d'autre chose.

Il hoche la tête et fait une sorte de mouvement de lèvres comme un mini rictus.

— Tu es passionné par l'astronomie depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis petit.

— Alors, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur l'astronomie le temps où je serais ici.

— Merci beaucoup.

Je finis mon repas sans trop avoir de questions à son sujet donc le silence s'est installé. A la fin du repas, je le vois sortir son portefeuille mais j'exige de payer pour nous deux, ce que je fais sous son minime remerciement sans doute à cause d'une soudaine timidité.

Nous nous levons et sortons du restaurant. Lorsqu'il met les mains dans ces poches comme pour m'indiquer qu'il va rentrer chez lui, je décide de lui poser une dernière question.

— Tu veux bien me faire visiter Hawaï ? Du moins, les coins que tu préfères ou que tu trouves plus intéressants ?

— Vous ne craignez pas qu'on nous voie ?

— Je pourrais inventer une excuse comme quoi je vous montre les coins pour visionner les étoiles.

Il hésite, mon excuse est toute pétée, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Puis il finit par accepter. Je ne sais pas si c'est par pitié ou par curiosité mais je m'en fous. Je l'attire lentement dans mon piège pour m'approcher de lui.

Je ne me le répète pas assez, je suis un génie.

Nous finissons la soirée avec la nuit qui tombe, en visitant plein de coins sympas d'Hawaii. Comme par exemple une plage magnifique avec l'eau très claire qui sublime l'endroit.

Justement, nous y sommes encore et nous marchons tranquillement dans le sable lorsque je m'arrête pour observer le soleil couchant.

— C'est vraiment beau.

Il confirme ma phrase et se tourne pour l'observer aussi.

J'ai presque aimé cette soirée. L'idée de coucher avec Angelica m'est sortie de la tête, je n'en ai même plus l'envie.

Et sans que je m'y attende…

— Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez posé une question sur ma mère.

Je me tourne vers lui et je regarde son visage qui pour une fois, montrer toute la tristesse et la nostalgie qu'il ressentait.

— Mes vrais parents sont morts, lorsque j'étais très jeune. Mon père, que vous avez vu aujourd'hui, est mon père adoptif. Il est très important pour moi.

Vas-y, confies-toi à moi pour que je puisse te détruire.


	25. Chapitre 12 Dylan

Il me regarde comme s'il espérait que j'en dise plus, mais j'en ai déjà trop dit.

Il finit par s'asseoir et me fait signe de le faire. Je pose mes fesses sur le sable et on regarde le soleil se coucher à l'horizon.

— Tu ne veux plus en parler ?

Je secoue la tête, en espérant qu'il n'insiste pas. Je n'ai pas envie de l'envoyer balader en bonne et due forme.

Le silence s'installe et je profite de la nuit qui est fraîche. Le constate avec la chaleur d'avant me procure de petits frissons agréables.

— Prends ton temps Thomas.

— Je ne veux plus en parler. Excusez-moi, mais je ne veux plus en parler.

Il me regarde quelques instants, comme s'il essayait de trouver la bonne stratégie pour me faire parler. Puis il trace quelque chose dans le sable.

Je baisse la tête sur son dessin. Il a fait deux cercles.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

— Tu sais, même si toi, tu es sur la planète une donc celle-là...

Il me montre le premier cercle où il ajoute un bonhomme en bâton. Je suppose qu'il me représente.

— Tes parents à toi, qui ne sont plus à tes côtés sur cette planète, sont sur celle-là...

Il me montre le second cercle qui est éloigné du premier puis il dessine deux bonhommes. Mes parents...

— Et tes parents, ils veillent sur toi de cette planète là et ils sont heureux de ton parcours et de ce que tu fais pour construire une vie. Même s'ils ne sont pas à tes côtés, ils te voient et te guident de la planète à côté.

Je regarde quelques instants son dessin, mon cœur se réchauffant à la pensée que mes parents veillent sur moi et qu'ils sont fiers. Puis mon regard se pose sur Torres.

— Je suis désolé si ça ne t'a pas rassuré.

— Si. Merci Monsieur Torres. Ça m'a rassuré. Merci.

C'est même plus que ça, mais je ne pourrais pas poser de mot sur le sentiment qui se propage en moi.

— Ian. En dehors de l'université appelle-moi Ian.

C'est une nouvelle étape qui est franchie et elle ne me rassure pas. Je prends une grande inspiration intérieure et je me donne des claques mentales pour me forcer à l'appeler par son prénom.

— D'accord... Ian.

Il me sourit puis regarde le ciel. Son regard se perd dans l'étendue de la voûte céleste.

A quoi pense-t-il en ce moment même ?

Il finit par se lever et se nettoie pour enlever le sable qui s'est accroché à ses habits.

— C'était une agréable soirée et la nuit fait déjà la belle en nous montrant sa magnifique robe. Je me dois donc de te quitter pour rentrer à mon appartement. J'ai prévu des choses pour les cours de demain et je me dois de les mettre rapidement en place si je ne veux pas venir les mains vides.

Je me lève également.

— Merci Mon... Ian. C'était sympa.

C'est difficile de m'y faire.

— Merci à toi. Tu as toujours mon numéro au cas où.

On se sépare et je profite de marcher dans les rues animées de l'archipel. Mon esprit vagabonde au fil des minutes qui passent.

Je ne sais pas si j'hallucine ou si c'est ce qui est en train de se passer, mais j'ai eu l'impression que Mons... Ian me faisait du charme. En toute discrétion, mais suffisamment pour que je le remarque.

Je ne dois pas me laisser aller...


	26. Chapitre 12 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je l'écoute sans répondre, espérant qu'il continue de se confier.

Je m'assieds sur le sable et je lui fais signe de s'installer à mes côtés. Il reste un moment à observer la nuit arrivé lentement puis s'assoit.

— Tu ne veux plus en parler ?

Il secoue la tête. Comme si quelque chose le bloqué, qu'il avait une boule au travers de la gorge.

Je laisse un moment le silence, pour qu'il reprenne ces esprits et espérant qu'il recommence son récit. Plus j'en sais sur lui, plus je ne risque pas de faire de gaffe.

— Prends ton temps Thomas.

— Je ne veux plus en parler. Excusez-moi, mais je ne veux plus en parler.

Merde alors. Fait chier. Ça s'est passé quand tu n'avais dix ans, putain. Tu devrais pouvoir en parler. Tu es trop fragile. Un putain de puceau fragile.

Calme toi Ian. Fait le compatissant. Montre-lui que ça te touche.

Je trace un cercle dans le sable et il me regarde faire. Je dessine ensuite une planète et une autre plus loin.

— Tu sais, même si toi, tu es sur la planète une donc celle-là...

Je lui montre la première planète que j'ai dessinée et je fais un bonhomme en bâton dessus. Le représentant.

— Tes parents à toi, qui ne sont plus à tes côtés sur cette planète, sont sur celle-là...

Je lui montre ensuite la deuxième où je représente deux bonshommes en bâtons.

— Et tes parents, ils veillent sur toi de cette planète là et ils sont heureux de ton parcours et de ce que tu fais pour construire une vie. Même s'ils ne sont pas à tes côtés, ils te voient et te guident de la planète à côté.

Il regarde les planètes et moi-même. J'ai dit une bêtise ? J'ai juste parlé normalement. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je le rassurais, alors que mon rôle c'est de l'enfoncer.

— Je suis désolé si ça ne t'a pas rassuré.

— Si. Merci Monsieur Torres. Ça m'a rassuré. Merci.

J'hésite, mais si je veux le séduire, autant avoir toutes les cartes de mon côté.

— Ian. En dehors de l'université appelle-moi Ian.

— D'accord... Ian.

Je lui souris légèrement puis je regarde le ciel. Les étoiles apparaissent déjà et la température est toujours aussi agréable.

Je me lève enfin et j'enlève le sable de mon pantalon.

— C'était une agréable soirée et la nuit fait déjà la belle en nous montrant sa magnifique robe. Je me dois donc de te quitter pour rentrer à mon appartement. J'ai prévu des choses pour les cours de demain et je me dois de les mettre rapidement en place si je ne veux pas venir les mains vides.

Il se lève.

— Merci Mon... Ian. C'était sympa.

— Merci à toi. Tu as toujours mon numéro au cas où.

Nous nous séparons et nous rentrons chacun de notre côté.

Pour une fois, j'ai trouvé la soirée agréable et c'était vraiment sympa.

Mais je ne dois pas oublier mon but. Après tout, c'est juste un rôle que je joue et je dois absolument réussir à le tuer.

Je me ferais bien un petit verre de vin pour clôturer cette soirée.


	27. Chapitre 13 Dylan

_Aujourd'hui, je fête mon anniversaire._

 _Je suis dans une maison isolée. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir sans qu'au moins un Marshall soit à mes côtés. C'est souvent le Marshall Fitz qui vient avec moi. Il est gentil. Il me donne des cours à la maison pour que je garde le niveau. Il m'a dit que c'était important. Comme ça, lorsque j'aurais mon nouveau nom, je pourrais retourner à l'école sans problème._

 _J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il allait se faire passer pour mon père. Je suis content, je l'aime bien. Contrairement à son collègue dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Quand on parle du loup, il pointe son museau._

 _— Tu peux y aller. Je prends la relève._

 _— Parfait. A dans deux jours Dylan._

 _Je lui fis un signe de la main puis le regarda se figer sur le palier, me surprenant._

 _— Fitz ?_

 _Il me fait signe de me taire, tandis qu'il posa sa main sur l'étui de son holster._

 _— Va faire ton sac Dylan. Maintenant._

 _Je prends le livre que j'étais en train de lire et cours dans la chambre. Je tire ma valise qui était en dessous du lit. Elle est presque complète, car j'y laisse toutes les affaires qui sont importantes ; des livres, quelques jouets, des habits, des choses qui apparentaient à ma famille et beaucoup de photo._

 _Je l'ouvre, y met mon livre et rassemble mes quelques vêtements qui trainaient par terre. Je sors de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain quand Fitz m'appelle._

 _— Dépêches-toi Dylan !_

 _Je récupère ma trousse de toilette et retourne dans la chambre. Je ferme la valise et vais sur le palier._

 _— Je suis prêt !_

 _— Sors par-derrière, je te couvre._

 _Je descends puis passe par la porte arrière. Il recule, veillant sur moi. Je mets la valise dans le coffre et me glisse sur la banquette arrière. Je ferme la portière quand j'entends les premières balles fuser._

 _— Stevenson nous couvre et les renforts arrivent._

 _Il démarre en trombe et s'éloigne rapidement pour une nouvelle destination..._

 _Quelle magnifique journée pour mes onze ans..._

Je me réveille au son du réveil qui se fait entendre dans le silence de la chambre. Je me prépare rapidement et vais à l'université.

J'y arrive rapidement et vais à mon casier quand je me fais à nouveau aborder la bande d'abrutis de sportifs. Je me retrouve rapidement au sol. Je donne un coup de pied dans le tibia du premier qui est à portée de jambe. Je vais pour me lever et leur mettre une raclée, mais après une réflexion rapide, je me laisse faire car il ne faut pas que je me fasse remarquer.

Je reçois des coups que j'encaisse sans rien dire. Ils s'arrêtent quand la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer les cours. Je me lève et rejoins mon cours, en essuyant mon nez avec ma manche.

Je m'assois et sors mes affaires.

— Rangez ordinateur, portable et tout ce qui peut vous faire rappeler les précédents cours.

Je le regarde et le vois pâle. Il ressemble à un cachet d'aspirine. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il vacille légèrement et se retient au bureau. Je chuchote pour que personne ne m'entende.

— Ian...

Au vu du regard de Ian, j'ai fait une boulette parce qu'on est à l'université.

— Monsieur Torres, vous allez bien ?

Il hoche la tête mais je n'y crois pas.

— Tout le monde sort une feuille et un stylo. Vous allez me rédiger dans un devoir construit et développé de la dernière théorie que nous avons vue. Vous avez deux heures.

Quelques élèves se plaignent, comme d'habitude.

— SILENCE. Si vous ne voulez pas que je réduise le temps à une heure, même trente minutes, dépêchez-vous de commencer. SANS BRUIT !

Je me penche sur ma feuille et écrit. Durant les deux heures que se déroulent l'écrit, Ian dort comme un loir. À la fin, tout le monde part en laissant la feuille sur le bureau.

Je la dépose aussi puis j'attends le réveil. Lors des premiers signes, je me lève de la chaise et regarde le prof qui se redresse. Il balaie la salle du cours puis ses yeux se posent sur moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Thomas ?

— Je... je suis resté parce que vous aviez l'air pas très bien et vous vous êtes endormis. Je ne savais pas si vous alliez vous réveiller.

Je me mords la lèvre.

— Désolé pour toi, mais je suis encore en vie.

Son ventre gargouille et je dois me retenir de rire. Je reprends mon sérieux assez rapidement.

— Ce n'est pas ce que... je voulais dire...

Je me rapproche, nerveux. Comme si j'allais à mon premier rencard. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, si ?

— Vous avez faim ? Allons manger... S'il vous plaît.

Il a l'air hésitant mais finit par accepter.

— D'accord.


	28. Chapitre 13 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. J'ai essayé pourtant. Mais là soirée m'a consterné.

Et en plus je n'ai même pas découvert pourquoi il m'avait envoyé un message. C'était quoi le but ? A part le fait qu'il m'est passé un interrogatoire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a envoyé un message.

De toute façon, vu l'heure qu'il est, je dois me préparer pour l'université. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de me lever aussi tôt.

Je file à l'université en oubliant tout ce que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui à cause de ma fatigue.

Je ne me reconnais pas aujourd'hui. Pourtant j'optimise toutes les chances de mon côté pour que ce soit simple de l'avoir dans mon filé. Mais c'est tout le contraire.

Thomas ne se laisse pas faire et ça m'empêche de mettre tout mon plan à exécution. Je fais pitié plus qu'autre chose.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi ? Je dois absolument trouver une solution. Et ce immédiatement pour pouvoir rapidement le tuer et être enfin tranquille.

Je me répète mais je dois réussir. Tout repose sur moi et me met une pression que je n'avais jamais eue autant.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis déjà devant l'université. Je pense trop et je n'agis pas assez. En plus de ça, l'envie de dormir est très présente.

J'entre dans ma classe, avec sûrement une mine affreuse et aucun cours en poche. La solution pour ça ? Des devoirs surpris. Je vais en donner un gros pour aujourd'hui comme ça je pourrais faire la sieste pendant les deux heures.

Je m'installe rapidement puis je vois tout le monde sortir soit un ordinateur soit des notes. Je suis quand même aussi curieux de voir leur mine déconfite.

— Rangez ordinateur, portable et tout ce qui peut vous faire rappeler les précédents cours.

Je les vois tous m'observer. Cela se voit et surtout s'entend que je suis extrêmement fatigué. Je n'ai aussi rien avalé et je suis blanc comme un linge. J'ai même eu un semblant de vertige. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Mon regard se pose sur Thomas avant de basculer en avant et de me rattraper contre mon bureau. Merde alors. Ian ressaisis-toi.

— Ian...

J'entends Thomas me chuchoter. On avait dit le prénom qu'en dehors de l'université. Crétin.

Il doit s'en rappeler et il se corrige.

— Monsieur Torres, vous allez bien ?

Je hoche la tête puis me redresse sur le peu de force qu'il me reste.

— Tout le monde sort une feuille et un stylo. Vous allez me rédiger dans un devoir construit et développé de la dernière théorie que nous avons vue. Vous avez deux heures.

J'entends les plaintes des élèves mais cela me paraît lointain. J'ai besoin de sommeil. Laissez-moi dormir. Ma patiente a des limites.

— SILENCE. Si vous ne voulez pas que je réduise le temps à une heure, même trente minutes, dépêchez-vous de commencer. SANS BRUIT !

Tout le monde fait un sursaut de surpris moi y compris. Je ne pensais pas devoir hurler. Les élèves commencent à écrire et je peux enfin me reposer contre mon bureau.

Lors de mon réveil, bizarrement je n'entends aucun bruit de stylo ou de papier qui se froisse.

Je me redresse soudainement et je ne vois plus personne. Une pile de papiers à mes côtés. Ça doit être leur devoir.

Je me lève et mon ventre gargouille énormément. Lorsque je redresse une nouvelle fois la tête vers la porte, je remarque Thomas qui tient son sac en bandoulière des deux mains, qui m'observe et qui est sans doute nerveux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Thomas ?

— Je... je suis resté parce que vous aviez l'air pas très bien et vous vous êtes endormis. Je ne savais pas si vous alliez vous réveiller.

Il a cru que j'étais mort ?

— Désolé pour toi, mais je suis encore en vie.

Mon ventre gargouille encore. Merde putain ta gueule.

— Ce n'est pas ce que... je voulais dire...

Il est bizarrement nerveux. Il s'approche vers moi et je le regarde surpris.

— Vous avez faim ? Allons manger... S'il vous plaît.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ? Pourquoi il est resté ? Mon ventre me rappelle une nouvelle fois à l'ordre.

— D'accord.


	29. Chapitre 14 Dylan

Je sors du bâtiment et marche. J'avance d'un bon pas jusqu'à ce que Ian m'interpelle.

— Attend...

Je m'arrête d'un coup tandis qu'il s'approche de moi. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et s'arrête pour récupérer.

Son état de fatigue est extrême et cela m'inquiète. Après quelques minutes, je lui prends le bras et l'aide à marcher jusqu'à un petit restaurant qui se trouve à deux rues de l'université.

On s'assoit et comme Ian est trop fatigué, je commande à manger ; un bon morceau de viande avec des petits légumes de saison et des pommes frites.

Le serveur nous amène rapidement une bouteille d'eau. Ian en boire un verre et à sa tête, il n'apprécie pas cela. Le fait qu'il soit alcoolique s'insinue encore plus en moi.

— Du vin ?

— Le vin et la fatigue, ça ne fait pas bon ménage Ian...

Il soupire, n'appréciant pas ma réponse. Mais tant pis, je jouerais l'adulte responsable et l'engueulerais comme un enfant s'il le faut.

— Pourquoi tu as voulu m'emmener manger ? Et pourquoi tu es resté ?

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas de raison particulière, j'en avais juste envie.

Nos assiettes arrivent finalement et Ian se jette dessus comme un homme mourant de soif et qui finit par trouver une oasis dans le désert.

— Pardon. J'ai très faim. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude.

Je hoche la tête et nous mangeons en silence.

Hier, il devait rentrer préparer ses cours et apparemment, il ne l'a pas fait en plus de ne pas avoir mangé. Qu'est-ce qui l'a empêché de le faire ? Je le regarde, m'interrogeant sur le prof qui est bien mystérieux.

— Un problème ?

— J'ai remarqué quelque chose.

Il me regarde, surpris.

— Non... J'ai remarqué deux choses.

À sa plus grande surprise, je pose mes couverts et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je vois sa pomme d'Adam bouger. Il n'apprécie pas cela, mais je m'en moque.

— Quand vous êtes fatigués, vous n'avez pas la même attitude que quand vous êtes normal. Vous paraissez plus... docile...

Son regarde se fait plus noir.

— Et aussi, vous parlez dans votre sommeil.

Il se lève brusquement, me surprenant. Il me fixe et son regarde m'effraie.

Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ce n'est pas une honte de parler en dormant. Il n'est pas le premier et il ne sera pas le dernier.

— C'est bon. Ne finis pas ta phrase. J'en ai assez entendu. Je m'en vais.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il s'attendait que je l'accuse de quelque chose ou quoi ? Il serait incapable de faire du mal à un chaton alors je ne vois pas...

Il se rassoit.

— Tu n'imagines pas quelle honte j'ai à me tenir devant toi alors que tu m'as vu dans mon mauvais jour. Et encore plus quand j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil.

Je ris légèrement, le surprenant encore plus. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais il n'y a rien dit de gênant en dormant. Ça m'a même réchauffé de l'intérieur.

— Vous aviez juste dit mon prénom, Ian.

— Ton... prénom ?

Je hoche tout simplement la tête, heureux.

S'il a dit mon prénom en dormant, c'est qu'il rêve de moi. S'il rêve de moi, c'est que je l'intéresse. Je ne sais pas encore de quelle façon.

Mais peut-être de la même façon qu'il m'intéresse...


	30. Chapitre 14 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je suis Thomas qui m'emmène hors de l'université. Étant encore affaibli j'ai du mal à le suivre.

— Attend...

Je pose une main sur son épaule et m'arrête quelques secondes. Il prend mon bras et m'aide à marcher. On dirait un vieil handicapé et je déteste cette impression.

Il doit se foutre de ma gueule. Et hais sa encore plus.

On s'installe rapidement à une table et Thomas nous commande à manger. Je soupir et boit un grand verre d'eau.

— Du vin ?

— Le vin et la fatigue, ça ne fait pas bon ménage Ian...

Je soupire. Je ne peux même pas boire un bon vin rouge avec mon repas.

— Pourquoi tu as voulu m'emmener manger ? Et pourquoi tu es resté ?

Il me regarde et hausse les épaules. Il a une raison mais il ne veut pas m'en faire part. Il cache quelque chose.

Est-ce que finalement le séduire c'est plus simple que ça ?

Avant que je ne puisse me pencher plus sur le sujet, les repas arrivent et je me jette dessus comme un mal propre. Avant de paraître encore plus malpoli, je me redresse.

— Pardon. J'ai très faim. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude.

Il hoche la tête et nous commençons à manger en silence.

Le repas est délicieux et j'ai comme l'impression de revivre. Je suis tellement mieux maintenant de pouvoir manger.

Il m'observe. J'ai quelque chose sur la gueule ?

— Un problème ?

— J'ai remarqué quelque chose.

Merde ? J'ai fait une erreur ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire ?

— Non... J'ai remarqué deux choses.

Il pose ses couverts et me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression de vivre un jugement.

— Quand vous êtes fatigués, vous n'avez pas la même attitude que quand vous êtes normal. Vous paraissez plus... docile...

Oh la honte. Arrête-toi là s'il te plaît. Je voulais tout sauf te montrer ça.

— Et aussi, vous parlez dans votre sommeil.

Merde. Ça y est, je comprends tout. Il est resté parce que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil et que j'ai balancé des infos sur ma mission.

Ça suffit. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je dois partir. Faire en sorte de me faire oublier et de le tuer quand l'occasion se présentera avant qu'il ne me balance au flic et que je finisse sur la chaise électrique.

Mais quel con je fais. Comment j'ai pu croire embobiner un gamin ? Je me fais vieux. Je devrai peut-être penser à une retraite. Putain mais que con.

Je me lève et regarde Thomas.

— C'est bon. Ne finis pas ta phrase. J'en ai assez entendu. Je m'en vais.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il me regarde comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je parler. Merde. C'est peut-être maintenant que j'ai fait une connerie.

Je m'assieds l'air encore plus honteux.

— Tu n'imagines pas quelle honte j'ai à me tenir devant toi alors que tu m'as vu dans mon mauvais jour. Et encore plus quand j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil.

Thomas rit légèrement d'un coup. C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire. Wow.

— Vous aviez juste dit mon prénom, Ian.

— Ton... prénom ?

Pourquoi j'ai prononcé son prénom, moi ?


	31. Chapitre 15 Dylan

C'est quand même étrange de dire le prénom de quelqu'un sans aucune raison. Ou bien... il a une raison, mais il est trop gêné de la dire. Ou il en a honte. Alors qu'il ne devrait pas l'être, gêné ou honteux.

Je le regarde tandis qu'il évite mon regard. Comme s'il avait honte de... s'être fait prendre en train de rêver. Ou de je ne sais quoi...

— Ian ? Ça ne va pas ?

— A ton avis Thomas ? C'est gênant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai prononcé ton prénom, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin... Je n'en sais rien et je suis désolé si ça t'a dérangé ou mis dans une position de malaise.

Je hoche la tête, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé, ni mis mal à l'aise. Personne n'a entendu et encore heureux, parce que les rumeurs à l'université ça va très vite. Par contre, j'aurais voulu aller chercher plus loin...

— Je te paie le repas Thomas. Pour en quelque sorte... mettre fin à ce malaise.

Je le remercie à demi-mot. Je l'invite et c'est lui qui paie. Cette situation me met mal à l'aise, contrairement à celle d'avant. J'aimerais me noyer dans mon verre d'eau, mais il ne reste pas assez de liquide. Je me contente donc de le finir.

— Merci pour le repas Thomas. Et merci d'être resté jusqu'ici. Je devrais te remercier mais je ne sais pas comment.

— Vous avez payé le repas alors que je vous avais invité.

Ma réplique le fait rire légèrement. Son rire est adorable et me procure quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de moi.

— Pourquoi ne pas dîner chez moi ce soir ?

Je le regarde, n'arrivant pas à croire à sa proposition. Il m'invite vraiment à manger ? Chez lui ? Moi, son élève ?

— Je ne suis pas un tueur en série, ni rien. Tu ne risques rien. Si vraiment tu t'inquiètes, je te force en rien.

Je prends quelques instants pour réfléchir. Fitz, Jordan et le gouvernement n'ont rien trouvé sur lui. Donc ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas de casier de judiciaire. Il ne s'est peut-être pas fait arrêter... Il n'est pas lié à la famille de Genovese, tous les tueurs sont connus et nos taupes ne l'ont pas reconnu.

Qu'est-ce que je risque au final ?

Rien je suppose. Mais je n'arrive pas à accepter. Quelque chose m'en empêche.

— Je peux vous donner ma réponse à la fin de la journée ? J'ai d'autres cours... et je ne veux pas être en retard.

Excuse bidon. J'ai le temps avant mon prochain cours, mais j'aimerais voir Jordan avant de répondre positivement à sa demande.

— Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y.

Je quitte le restaurant après l'avoir salué puis je vais m'isoler dans une ruelle tranquille, à deux pas de l'université. J'attends Jordan que j'avais prévenu en quittant le restaurant. Il arrive quelques secondes après moi.

— Thomas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir avant notre prochain rendez-vous ?

— Ian Torres. Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? Absolument rien ?

— Rien du tout. Pas de casier. Rien. Il est clean à première vue, mais on continue de chercher. Mieux vaut être prudent.

Je hoche la tête.

— Pourquoi tu redemandes confirmation ?

— Parce qu'il m'a invité à manger chez lui...

Il me coupe la parole.

— Non. Il en est hors de question. Tu prends trop de risque. Tu dois...

Je lui coupe à la parole à mon tour.

— Je ne dois rien du tout. Ça fait dix ans que je vis sous un autre nom ! Dix ans que j'obéis à toutes vos règles ! Que je me prive de vivre ! Mes parents n'auraient pas voulu ça pour moi ! Ils auraient voulu que je sois heureux ! Et je ne le suis pas ! Je me sens prisonnier avec toutes vos règles écrites et non écrites.

— Thomas...

— J'ai envie de vivre. D'avoir des amis. Des relations. Profiter de la vie. J'ai vingt ans, mais j'ai l'impression d'en avoir cent cinquante.

Il me regarde puis met une main dans sa poche. Il va m'arrêter ?


	32. Chapitre 15 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Un grand silence gênant vient de s'installer entre nous. Thomas m'observe, sûrement perplexe ou interrogé de ce pourquoi j'ai dit son prénom.

Même moi je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit son prénom. Je m'en branle de son prénom !

On ne va pas en faire un gruyère ! C'est juste un prénom.

— Ian ? Ça ne va pas ?

— A ton avis Thomas ? C'est gênant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai prononcé ton prénom, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin... Je n'en sais rien et je suis désolé si ça t'a dérangé ou mis dans une position de malaise.

Il hoche la tête. J'espère que ça met fin à la discussion.

— Je te paie le repas Thomas. Pour en quelque sorte... mettre fin à ce malaise.

Il me remercie faiblement et finit son verre d'eau. Je demande l'addition puis paye. Finalement il m'a invité à manger mais c'est moi qui paye.

Je me lève et regarde dehors.

— Merci pour le repas Thomas. Et merci d'être resté jusqu'ici. Je devrais te remercier mais je ne sais pas comment.

— Vous avez payé le repas alors que je vous avais invité.

Je ris légèrement puis une idée me viens à l'esprit.

— Pourquoi ne pas dîner chez moi ce soir ?

Il me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

— Je ne suis pas un tueur en série, ni rien. Tu ne risques rien. Si vraiment tu t'inquiètes, je te force en rien.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes qui me semble l'éternité. Accepte gros crétin. Je pourrais t'embobiner encore plus si tu viens.

— Je peux vous donner ma réponse à la fin de la journée ? J'ai d'autres cours... et je ne veux pas être en retard.

Merde. Quelle enflure. Plus y tarde, moins je peux établir un plan fixe. Tant pis. S'il vient, j'improviserai. Et s'il ne vient pas... Rah, je ne veux pas y penser.

— Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y.

Il me remercie d'un hochement de tête et part rapidement vers l'université. Je soupire et une fois l'avoir perdu de vue, je retourne moi aussi dans cet endroit de malheur.

Je dois encore faire des cours avec d'autres classes. Mais je n'ai pas envie alors j'invente une excuse pour aller chez le nouveau directeur.

J'entre dans le bureau sans m'annoncer. De toute façon il est tout seul.

— Hey boss.

— Ian. Je ne vais pas te le répéter cent fois.

— Pardon... Directeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je m'assieds à ses côtés et je reprends une cigarette. Je fume, bois et tue. C'est une vie parfaite.

— Ce soir, s'il le veut bien, Thomas vient chez moi.

Il me regarde, surpris et laisse tomber son stylo qu'il tenait dans sa main.

— Quoi ? Comment tu as réussi ?

Je souris de façon malsaine. Si tu savais comment je me fais chier pour qu'il vienne et tombe dans mon piège.

— Un magicien ne relève jamais ses secrets.

Je fume et il me regarde, comme s'il essayait de percer mes secrets. Personne ne réussira à le faire.

— J'agis toujours comme un débutant ?

— Alors là... loin de là... je suis sur le cul...

— Et tu peux encore l'être. J'ai prévu autre chose.

— Quoi donc ? Le tuer direct ?

— Non. J'y vais en douceur... je vais l'embrasser.

Et ouais. Ce soir, je vais l'embrasser.


	33. Chapitre 16 Dylan

A ma plus grande surprise, il ne sort pas ses menottes mais une bombe lacrymogène qu'il me tend. Il va me laisser y aller ? Je n'arrive pas y croire. Je suis sûrement tombé dans un monde parallèle.

— Prend-la et garde-la à portée de main, avec ton téléphone. Tu dois l'avoir tout le temps, sans exception. Si tu as un problème avec ce Torres, tu m'appelles immédiatement. Même si tu as un problème avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu le fais.

Je le regarde, bouche bée puis je prends la lacrymo que je mets dans mon sac.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

— Parce que tu as raison. Tu as le droit de vivre malgré tout. Mais je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée. Fais juste attention, s'il te plaît.

Je hoche la tête.

— Je te le promets. Je ferais attention. Je le fais toujours. Mais tu vois... je me sens en sécurité avec lui. J'ai envie d'être ami avec lui. Et plus... s'il y a possibilité.

Il hoche la tête, me donne encore des recommandations que j'écoute attentivement puis on quitte la ruelle. Il part de son côté et je vais à l'université.

Comme d'habitude, je me fais attraper la bande de brutes. Je me retiens de me défendre puis je ferme les yeux pour subir en silence.

Une fois qu'ils se sont lassés et qu'ils m'ont laissés, je me traîne jusqu'aux toilettes. Je me tiens au lavabo et me regarde dans le miroir. Mon nez saigne, j'ai quelques écorchures qui viennent de leurs chevalières et je vais sûrement avoir un bleu sur la pommette. Puis je lève mon t-shirt et regarde mon torse. Je vais aussi y avoir des marques.

Je soupire puis entreprend de me nettoyer. Le sang coule encore et goutte sur la céramique blanche, provoquant un contraste qui m'angoisse depuis dix ans. Je ne supporte plus ce liquide carmin. Je continue de me nettoyer en grimaçant légèrement.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Thomas ?

Je sursaute, en lâchant un petit couinement de surprise. Je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et j'ai eu peur. Je lève les yeux et à travers le miroir, je vois Ian qui m'observe avec le regard dur.

— Oh ! Je ne te suis pas, hein. Je voulais juste venir pisser.

Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Est-ce qu'il... croit que je pense qu'il me suit ?

Je cligne des yeux pour revenir dans l'instant présent. J'éteins l'eau qui coulait encore puis je me sèche les mains. Je récupère mon sac et me retourne pour être face à face avec Ian.

— Je vous laisse.

Je passe à ses côtés pour sortir, mais il attrape mon bras et examine mon visage abîmé.

— Tu t'es fait frapper ? Par qui ?

Je vérifie qu'on est bien seul car je n'ai pas envie de subir des représailles. Il doit le comprendre.

— Accepte de venir ce soir et tu pourras m'en parler sans crainte. Et je réglerai ce problème, d'accord ?

Je maltraite ma lèvre avec mes dents, repensant aux paroles de Jordan.

Est-ce que je vais trop vite ?

Sûrement…

Est-ce que j'ai envie de prendre mon temps ?

Non. Pas du tout.

— J'accepte.


	34. Chapitre 16 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Il ouvre grand la bouche, complètement sur le cul. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle mais je m'en fiche. Je compte me tenir à mon plan que j'ai échafaudé en même pas 5 minutes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Directeur ? Un problème ?

— Pourquoi tu veux l'embrasser Ian. Ton boulot, c'est seulement de le tuer.

Son regard se fait plus noir et sa voix plus froide. Qu'est-ce qui peut l'emmerder à ce point ? Je ne peux pas m'amuser un peu ? Quel chiant ce mec.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ? Je ne peux pas m'éclater un peu avec ma proie ? La faire se languir de mon corps de Dieu pour qu'il me supplie de ne pas le tuer ? Et que je lui tranche la gorge tendrement tout en me délectant du liquide rougeâtre coulant de ces veines.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Ne t'en fais pas petit dirlo. Je suis un tueur au cœur de pierre. Je n'aurais en aucun cas de sentiment pour cette chose.

— Fait attention quand même. Ton boulot est seulement de le tuer. Compris ?

— Oui papa.

— Ian. Ne franchis pas les limites.

Je hoche la tête et m'excuse. C'est vrai, même si je le connais depuis l'enfance et que je dois beaucoup à son père, ça reste mon patron.

— Bien. Fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu restes professionnel. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

— Je ne vais pas fourrer ma queue dans son petit cul d'anorexique. La seule chose dans laquelle mon braquemard entrera ce sera des putes.

— Toujours aussi poétique mon cher Ian.

J'écrase la cigarette dont ça fait longtemps que je les terminais et je regarde l'heure.

— Je vais essayer de choper Thomas pour qu'il me donne sa réponse.

— Quoi ? Il ne te l'a pas encore donné ?

Rodrigo éclate de rire et tape sur son bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'il trouve de drôle hein ?

— Ce n'est pas encore officiel ! AHAHAH ! Si ça se trouve le « je vais l'embrasser » va même pas avoir lieu s'il te fout un gros RÂTEAU !

Je lui fais un bon gros doigt d'honneur et me lève. Je déteste quand il rit comme ça.

— Ne rit pas espèce de boss à la noix. Il acceptera. Je le mets assez en confiance.

— Ouais c'est ça ! Vas-y !

Je sors de son bureau, à moitié incertain maintenant et à moitié en colère. La journée va bien se terminer. Courage Ian.

Je vais aux chiottes pour pisser un coup. Lorsque je vais pour y entrer, Thomas se nettoie le visage. Il saigne.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Thomas ?

Il sursaute. Il va croire que je le suis partout.

— Oh ! Je ne te suis pas, hein. Je voulais juste venir pisser.

Toujours aussi classe dans tes paroles Ian.

— Je vous laisse.

Il va pour sortir, mais je prends son bras et examine son visage.

— Tu t'es fait frapper ? Par qui ?

Il regarde autour de nous. Il a peur ?

— Accepte de venir ce soir et tu pourras m'en parler sans crainte. Et je réglerai ce problème, d'accord ?

Il pince légèrement sa lèvre et me regarde. Je le lâche pour éviter de le mettre un maximum mal à l'aise.

— J'accepte.


	35. Chapitre 17 Dylan

Je retourne en cours et m'installe à l'arrière de la salle. C'est un cours qui n'a rien à voir avec l'astronomie, mais qui est obligatoire pour la culture générale. Lors du choix des options, j'avais choisi droit en premier et photographie en deuxième. Et j'ai eu les deux, car j'avais assez de temps libre.

Maintenant, j'ai droit et je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Donc la place du fond est la bonne solution pour ne pas être remarqué par le prof qui est à moitié aveugle et qui porte des loupes sur le nez. Et qui est aussi intéressant qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Le cours débute et je somnole, la tête dans mes bras qui sont croisés sur la table. Jusqu'à ce que je sursaute car mon téléphone a vibré dans ma poche. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je le sors et lis le message.

 _Tu viendras ensuite dans ma classe pour que je te donne le plan pour aller jusque chez moi._

 _On partira à des horaires différents dont moi en premier._

 _D'accord ?_

 _Ian_

Je n'arrive pas à encore à réaliser que j'ai accepté d'aller manger chez lui. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour me reprendre puis je lui réponds.

 _D'accord, je serai là à la fin de mon cours. C'est bientôt terminé._

 _Thomas_

Je me demande quand on est devenu si familier puisqu'on en vient à signer seulement par nos prénoms. La prochaine étape, c'est le tutoiement. Et puis ensuite ? Sa langue dans ma bouche ? Cette idée me fait rire tellement elle est saugrenue. Jamais il n'embrasserait un de ses élèves.

Quelques secondes avant la fin du cours, le prof nous annonce un test pour la semaine suit. Je grommelle quelque chose, n'aimant pas les tests dans ses cours. C'est le meilleur moyen de flinguer sa moyenne si je ne bosse pas à fond.

Je récupère mon sac et sors rapidement de la classe pour rejoindre celle de Ian. Il finit de ranger ses affaires puis me tend à plan très précis.

— Pars cinq minutes après que j'ai quitté la classe. D'accord ?

— D'accord.

Il sort de la classe tandis que mes yeux se posent sur son plan. La première chose que je remarque, c'est qu'il a une jolie écriture quand il n'écrit pas au tableau noir. Puis ses instructions sont très claires et je localise en gros où il vit, c'est un chouette quartier.

Je regarde l'heure et me mets en route. Je marche assez rapidement et j'arrive chez lui en moins de dix minutes. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux puis toque. Je n'attends que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne vienne ouvrir.

Il me guide jusqu'au salon où il me sert un verre de vin. Je ne suis pas habitué à boire de l'alcool donc j'espère que ça ne va pas me monter à la tête. Enfin, pas trop rapidement pour ne pas me ridiculiser.

Après un moment à parler de choses banales, il change radicalement de sujet, me surprenant.

— Alors, qui t'a fait ça ?

Il pose son verre et sort une trousse de secours que je n'avais pas vue. Il prend mon menton et je le regarde.

Il ne va quand même pas me désinfecter ? Je déteste ça !

Et si, c'est ce qu'il fait. Je grimace face aux picotements extrêmement désagréables qui se propagent dans mes blessures.

— C'est les joueurs de foot. Ils m'ont cherché et ma réponse ne leur a pas plu.

Ma réponse ? L'ignorance dans sa plus grande splendeur. Je me suis laissé faire et je crois qu'ils voulaient que je réplique. Ils doivent aimer soumettre les gens, mais jamais je le ferais.

— Tu t'es sûrement montré plus rusé qu'eux. Ils n'ont pas apprécié.

Ça s'est sûr et finalement, même si j'ai été blessé, j'en suis sorti vainqueur.

Il finit de me désinfecter puis reprend son verre. Il le sirote, tout en me fixant. Ça me met mal à l'aise et le silence également.

— Est-ce que vous allez les faire virer ou les punir ?

— Bien sûr. On ne passe pas à tabac des élèves de l'université sans avoir des conséquences. Chaque acte à des conséquences.

Ça ne va pas leur plaire. Mais vraiment pas. Et ils vont sûrement m'attendre à la fin des cours pour me le montrer, quand leur renvoi sera effectif.

Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que j'oublie que j'ai mon verre de vin quasiment plein en main. Je le porte à ma bouche sans trop y penser et je me loupe, reversant le liquide sur moi.

Ian rit, me faisant rougir de honte face à ma maladresse. Il m'essuie doucement, son visage très près du mien. Bien trop près.

Mon cœur se met à battre plus rapidement. Bien trop rapidement.

La gêne s'installe en moi, comme un poison qui se faufile dans mes veines. Alors je m'excuse pour l'effacer. Encore. Et encore.

— Ce n'est rien Thomas.

Il plonge son regard hypnotisant dans le mien et on se regarde. En silence. Sans mouvement.

Puis il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse. Le baiser est passionné. Il transforme mes veines en lave. J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Même j'aime ça. J'aime qu'il me domine dans ce baiser.

Je ferme les yeux après les avoir écarquillés de surprise. Puis je réponds. Je prolonge ce baiser, qui est aussi le premier.

Et j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.


	36. Chapitre 17 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Bon. Il a accepté. Je fais comment moi ? On part gentiment main dans la main aux yeux de toute l'université ?

N'importe quoi. Je vais devoir lui faire un plan de chez moi.

Il est retourné en cours et je me tiens la queue aux chiottes. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il a accepté me bloque pour pisser.

Je me rhabille et je me lave les mains, me coiffe les cheveux, me sourit à mon beau reflet et sort des toilettes.

Je pars ensuite à mon bureau ou je marque un plan jusque chez moi pour le donner à Thomas. Et je lui écris un message même s'il est en cours.

 _Tu viendras ensuite dans ma classe pour que je te donne le plan pour aller jusque chez moi._

 _On partira à des horaires différents dont moi en premier._

 _D'accord ?_

 _Ian_

Je pose mon téléphone et je rédige la fin du plan. Ce n'est pas très bien dessiné, ni bien expliqué, mais ça fera l'affaire.

Mon portable vibre et c'est Thomas qui me répond. Tu n'es pas censé être en classe toi ?

 _D'accord, je serai là à la fin de mon cours. C'est bientôt terminé._

 _Thomas_

On ne signe que par nos prénoms maintenant. C'est déjà un bon point. Ça avance lentement mais sûrement. Vaux mieux ça pour le moment.

Après la fin des cours, Thomas arrive et je lui donne le plan.

— Pars cinq minutes après que j'ai quitté la classe. D'accord ?

— D'accord.

Je prends mes affaires. Et je pars chez moi. Je rentre tranquillement et j'arrive relativement vite chez moi. Je range de façon expéditive et ça cogne à la porte.

Je fais entrer Thomas. Et l'installe au salon. Je m'assois à ses côtés et nous discutons quelque temps autour d'un verre de vin qu'il a accepté.

— Alors, qui t'a fait ça ?

Je pose mon verre et prends de quoi le désinfecter. Je pose mes mains sur son menton et commence à le soigner sous sa surprise et sa grimace. Sûrement de douleur.

— C'est les joueurs de foot. Ils m'ont cherché et ma réponse ne leur a pas plu.

— Tu t'es sûrement montré plus rusé qu'eux. Ils n'ont pas apprécié.

Il hoche légèrement la tête et je finis de le soigner. Je reprends mon verre et je bois mon vin. Sans le lâcher du regard.

— Est-ce que vous allez les faire virer ou les punir ?

— Bien sûr. On ne passe pas à tabac des élèves de l'université sans avoir des conséquences. Chaque acte à des conséquences.

Il hoche la tête et bois une gorgée de vin, puis s'en renverse sur lui, ce qui me fait rire. Je me lève et vais lui chercher une serviette puis revient l'essuyer doucement.

Nos visages sont proches et j'hésite à faire le premier pas. Il n'arrête pas de s'excuser et ça me bloque en même temps de m'énerver.

Je lève la tête et stoppe mes mouvements pour l'essuyer.

— Ce n'est rien Thomas.

Il me regarde et nos yeux se fixent les uns dans les autres. Sans même qu'il s'y attende, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraîne dans un baiser violent sans entrer dans le hard.

Il écarquille les yeux puis les ferme.

Et prolonge mon baiser.


	37. Chapitre 18 Dylan

Le baiser se prolonge puis la lumière se fait dans mon esprit. Je suis en train d'embrasser mon professeur. Je n'ai pas le droit. Les relations élèves-enseignants sont interdites par le règlement de l'université.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je repousse Ian et je m'enfuis de chez lui.

Je cours dans les rues sans regarder la direction. Je fuis, la peur au ventre. C'est mon prof. Je suis son élève. Je suis dans un programme du gouvernement. Je pourrais disparaître dans la seconde.

Tout ça m'effraie.

J'arrive à la plage et je me laisse tomber dans le sable, reprenant mon souffle après cette course effrénée.

Quand je suis enfin calmé, la culpabilité fraie son chemin en moi jusqu'à se répandre dans tout mon corps.

Pourquoi j'ai fui alors que je ne voulais que ça ?

J'attrape mon téléphone et cherche Ian dans mon répertoire. Je fixe le nom sur mon écran puis je soupire. Je vais attendre demain, ça sera mieux. Comme ça il ne sera plus en colère contre moi. Car je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut à mort.

Après un long moment, je rentre à la maison puis m'endors sans me changer. Et pour une fois, je plonge dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 _.-.-.-.-._

Je vais en classe et j'attends que Ian arrive. Je profiterais à la fin du cours pour m'excuser.

Mais c'est le directeur qui arrive et qui nous annonce que le cours est annulé pour aujourd'hui, tout en me regardant bizarrement. Est-ce que j'ai un bouton sur le front ou quoi ?

Il finit par sortir, avec mes camarades de classe tandis que je m'interroge sur les raisons de son absence. Est-ce que ma fuite l'a vexé au point qu'il ne veut plus être dans la même pièce que moi ? Probablement...

J'attrape mon téléphone et écrit plusieurs messages pour excuser.

 _Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Thomas_

 _J'ai agi impulsivement. Je suis désolé. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Thomas_

 _Je comprendrais si vous voulez me jeter de votre classe ou me faire la misère. Encore pardon. Thomas_

Je sors de la classe et vais m'assoir dans le parc pour attendre une réponse qui ne tarde pas à arriver, à mon grand étonnement.

 _Arrête tout de suite de t'excuser. Ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était peut-être pas approprié, mais j'ai agi seulement parce que je le voulais. Et pas autre chose. Alors arrête, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu resteras dans ma classe et je ne te ferais pas la misère comme à mes débuts chaotiques à l'université._

 _En ce qui concerne mon absence d'aujourd'hui, si tu l'as remarqué, je ne peux pas bouger. En me poussant « impulsivement », je suis tombé violemment sur le dos, provoquant un choc et bloquant mon dos sous d'affreuses douleurs. Je ne te remercie pas pour ça._

 _Ian_

Et merde. Je l'ai blessé. Pas volontairement, mais je l'ai quand même fait. Comment je peux faire pour me rattraper ?

Je sais ! Donc je lui réponds.

 _Je peux vous rendre visite ? Peut-être pour soulager votre douleur et pour vous aider à aller mieux. C'est le peu que je puisse faire pour vous faire oublier la soirée catastrophique d'hier soir._

 _Thomas_

J'espère qu'il va accepter et que je pourrai me faire pardonner. Même s'il veut que j'arrête de m'excuser.

Et qui sait... on pourrait partir dans un autre baiser.


	38. Chapitre 18 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Sans que je m'y attende, Thomas me pousse violemment et se lève puis s'enfuit. Je tombe au sol sous le coup de la surprise.

Mon dos se cogne et je ressens une vive douleur dans la colonne vertébrale. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et je laisse ma tête tomber sur le sol en fermant les yeux.

Super Ian. Tu as tout foiré en l'espace de moins de trois minutes. Je soupire et vais pour me relever, mais pousse un hurlement de douleur.

Je me suis bloqué le dos. Merde. Ça fait mal putain ! Ma chute a provoqué un choc à mon dos et a dû le bloquer.

Je m'étire douloureusement et me force à aller m'allonger dans mon lit en évitant de hurler à chaque pas que je fais.

Je m'endors avec beaucoup de mal et sans avoir la force de manger ou même de demander des explications à Thomas qui m'a laissé dans cet état.

.-.-.-.-.

Le lendemain je préviens par message Rodrigo que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui. Il se moque ouvertement de moi en insinuant que c'est à cause d'un probable échec cuisant pour hier soir. Si seulement il savait.

Je manque à mes cours aujourd'hui et tant pis. Je suis bloqué et je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie d'y aller. Surtout si je dois faire face au regard de Thomas ou encore à de multiples excuses de sa part.

Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve. Je n'aime pas ce mec. Rien que de savoir que j'ai embrassé une chose comme ça me répugne, à tel point que la nausée me vient. J'exagère bien sûr mais je suis affreusement vexé. Mon ego a pris un sacré coup.

J'entends mon portable vibré mais je ne le regarde pas. Si c'est encore Rodrigo qui se fout de ma gueule, je l'étranglerais à mon retour.

Il vibre, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

— ASSEZ ! PUTAIN DE TÉLÉPHONE !

Je le prends et je vais pour l'éteindre, mais je me fige en remarquant que ce ne sont que des messages de Thomas.

 _Je suis désolé pour hier soir._

 _Thomas_

Pfff. Basique. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Et les deux autres ?

 _J'ai agi impulsivement. Je suis désolé. Ça ne me ressemble pas._

 _Thomas_

Impulsivement ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'il aurait aimé continuer le baiser ?

 _Je comprendrais si vous voulez me jeter de votre classe ou me faire la misère._

 _Encore pardon._

 _Thomas_

Ce dernier message m'énerve encore plus et je décide de lui répondre.

 _Arrête tout de suite de t'excuser. Ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était peut-être pas approprié, mais j'ai agi seulement parce que je le voulais. Et pas autre chose. Alors arrête, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu resteras dans ma classe et je ne te ferais pas la misère comme à mes débuts chaotiques à l'université._

 _En ce qui concerne mon absence d'aujourd'hui, si tu l'as remarqué, je ne peux pas bouger. En me poussant « impulsivement », je suis tombé violemment sur le dos, provoquant un choc et bloquant mon dos sous d'affreuses douleurs. Je ne te remercie pas pour ça._

 _Ian_

Je ferme les yeux et pense un court instant. J'ai été violent dans mon message ? Merde...

Mon portable vibre rapidement, ce qui m'étonne. Il a répondu aussi vite ?

 _Je peux vous rendre visite ? Peut-être pour soulager votre douleur et pour vous aider à aller mieux. C'est le peu que je puisse faire pour vous faire oublier la soirée catastrophique d'hier soir._

 _Thomas_

Quoi ? Il veut revenir ?


	39. Chapitre 19 Dylan

Sa réponse se fait attendre. Il va refuser, c'est sûr. J'ai tout gâché. En fin de compte, c'est mieux si je n'ai pas relation amicale ou amoureuse. Je suis une catastrophe ambulante.

Je continue de me rabaisser jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone vibre et me fasse sursauter. Je pose mon regard sur l'écran.

 _Bon. Tu peux venir. La porte est ouverte, comme je n'ai pas pu me déplacer jusqu'à elle hier soir._

 _Apporte de quoi me faire à manger, j'ai faim. Ah et de la glace aussi, pour mon dos._

 _Et interdiction de t'excuser encore et encore._

 _Ian_

Je me lève brusquement et cours jusqu'au supermarché le plus proche. J'achète de quoi le nourrir pendant plusieurs jours.

Puis je me dirige jusqu'à chez lui. Je vais pour toquer quand je me souviens qu'il est bloqué et que la porte n'est pas fermée à clef. Je la pousse doucement et elle s'ouvre sur un grincement sinistre, digne d'un film d'horreur.

Je pose les courses sur la table du salon et je me dirige vers sa chambre pour lui signaler ma présence. Même si je suis sûr que la porte lui a signalé mon arrivée. Mais non... politesse oblige.

— Monsieur Torres ?

— Ian, Thomas.

— Ça ne va pas Ian ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ma parole ? Bien sûr que ça ne va pas. Autrement, il serait venu en cours.

— A ton avis ? Si je suis couché sur mon lit, droit comme une bite bandante, c'est fait exprès ?

Je rougis à sa comparaison et je m'en veux de son état.

— Ne t'en veux pas. Je suis tombé. Ça arrive ce genre de choses et c'est temporaire. Je dois juste me reposer.

Je hoche la tête. Il est temps que je m'occupe du blessé. Pour commencer, j'ouvre les volets en grand pour apporter de la lumière à la pièce qui est sinistre dans le noir. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer.

— J'ai faim Thomas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

— Tutoie-moi Thomas. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Je grimace à sa remarque. Je n'y arrive pas. Psychologiquement, c'est difficile de tutoyer son enseignant.

— Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

— Des pancakes au chocolat.

Ça, c'est dans mes cordes. Comme beaucoup de choses en cuisine à vrai dire.

— J'ai fait des courses. Je peux me servir et ranger tout ce qu'il y a ?

— Bien sûr que oui ! Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne peux pas t'aider à prendre tes repères ou à te montrer où les choses sont rangées. De toute façon, rien n'est rangé. A part mes verres de vin, mes bouteilles et mon tire-bouchon.

Et il ose me dire qu'il n'est pas alcoolique alors qu'il a rangé uniquement ce dont il a besoin pour s'enivrer...

— Je sais à quoi tu penses. Non, je ne suis pas alcoolique, juste un très grand fan du vin. Je t'expliquerais plus tard ce que je trouve de si exceptionnel au vin.

Je hoche la tête et quitte la chambre. Je récupère les sacs et vais à la cuisine. Je range tout dans le frigo et dans les placards. Puis je prépare la pâte à pancakes.

Pendant qu'elle repose quelque, j'en profite pour ranger la cuisine et lancer le lave-vaisselle. Puis je cuis une pile de pancakes. Je prépare le chocolat que je mets par-dessus la pile. Puis je retourne dans sa chambre.

— Assieds-toi et nourris-moi.

— Quoi ? Mais...

— Tu me dois bien ça, non ?

J'hésite car je trouve que c'est très intime de faire ça. Je suis persuadé qu'il veut se venger d'hier et qu'il veut le faire en m'humiliant.

— S'il te plaît Thomas.

Il a pris une voix douce, contrairement à d'habitude. Il cherche à m'amadouer et évidemment, ça fonctionne. Je m'assois et le nourris.

Je ne suis pas rassuré et j'en tremble. J'aimerais fuir pour mettre fin à mon malaise.

— Tu cuisines très bien.

Je le remercie d'un regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me mords la lèvre, hésitant à lui dire. Mais j'en ai besoin.

— Est-ce qu'on peut reparler d'hier soir ?


	40. Chapitre 19 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut venir foutre ici ? Il n'a pas déjà fait assez de conneries ?

C'est évident que c'est non. Je dois... pourtant, il pourrait encore me servir s'il vient. Il pourrait m'aider. Me tenir la queue aux chiottes par exemple. Mmmh... je vais encore devoir le supporter.

Puis en plus, cela pourrait encore nous rapprocher malgré la sale catastrophe de hier. Il a intérêt à faire bien à manger.

 _Bon. Tu peux venir. La porte est ouverte, comme je n'ai pas pu me déplacer jusqu'à elle hier soir._

 _Apporte de quoi me faire à manger, j'ai faim. Ah et de la glace aussi, pour mon dos._

 _Et interdiction de t'excuser encore et encore._

 _Ian_

Pas de réponse, même quelques minutes après. Maintenant que j'y pense, je devrais peut-être lui demander de venir en soubrette pour faire ma cuisine et mon ménage...

Tu m'as blessé physiquement et dans mon ego, crois-moi que je ne compte pas laisser passer ça.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle grince. J'ai la flemme de l'huiler et c'est pratique si quelqu'un de non attendu entre, je suis alarmé.

Je distingue des bruits de sachets, sûrement en plastique, se poser sur la table du salon et des pas se diriger vers ma chambre. Je ferme les yeux.

— Monsieur Torres ?

— Ian, Thomas.

— Ça ne va pas Ian ?

— A ton avis ? Si je suis couché sur mon lit, droit comme une bite bandante, c'est fait exprès ?

J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois triturer ces doigts.

— Ne t'en veux pas. Je suis tombé. Ça arrive ce genre de choses et c'est temporaire. Je dois juste me reposer.

Il hoche la tête puis vient ouvrir les volets de ma chambre. Pitié non, pas de soleil. Je grimace aux rayons qui m'arrivent dans la gueule.

— J'ai faim Thomas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

Ce vouvoiement m'énerve.

— Tutoie-moi Thomas. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

— Des pancakes au chocolat.

— J'ai fait des courses. Je peux me servir et ranger tout ce qu'il y a ?

Mais quelle question idiote. Il en a encore des comme ça ? On n'est pas fini avec lui.

— Bien sûr que oui ! Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne peux pas t'aider à prendre tes repères ou à te montrer où les choses sont rangées. De toute façon, rien n'est rangé. A part mes verres de vin, mes bouteilles et mon tire-bouchon.

Je le regarde puis ris légèrement en grimaçant de douleur.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses. Non, je ne suis pas alcoolique, juste un très grand fan du vin. Je t'expliquerais plus tard ce que je trouve de si exceptionnel au vin.

Il sourit légèrement, sûrement amusé par ma réponse et part me cuisiner mon petit déjeuner.

J'essaye de me redresser, mais je comprends très vite que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je me recouche tranquillement et au même moment, mon repas arrive.

— Assieds-toi et nourris-moi.

— Quoi ? Mais...

— Tu me dois bien ça, non ?

Je le regarde hésiter. Il en a envie. Vas-y, donne-moi à manger comme ça je pourrais paraître encore plus mignon et tu mettras les deux pieds dans mon piège.

— S'il te plaît Thomas.

Ma voix est plus douce. Il me regarde puis le fait.

Bingo. Ça marche. Je le vois légèrement trembler. Il est gêné, ce qui montre qu'il n'est pas insensible comme il voulait le faire paraître au début de notre rencontre.

A la fin du repas, je soupire d'aise.

— Tu cuisines très bien.

Il me remercie d'un autre hochement de tête et me regarde.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Oh non. Non. Ne pose pas la question. J'avais dit non.

— Est-ce qu'on peut reparler d'hier soir ?


	41. Chapitre 20 Dylan

— Il n'y a plus rien à dire dessus Thomas, c'est comme ça. C'est passé et puis c'est tout.

Je le regarde. Il faut que je le fasse. Non, je ne dois pas. Si. Non.

Aaaah.

Je ne sais plus.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me penche et l'embrasse.

J'attends qu'il me repousse comme je l'ai fait hier. Mais au lieu de ça, il prolonge tout en posant une main sur ma joue.

Rapidement à bout de souffle, on sépare nos visages et il me regarde.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Parce que la dernière fois, j'ai fui.

— Tu as fait ça pour te délivrer de ta culpabilité ? Tu as cru que j'étais un objet ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je ne me sens pas coupable d'avoir fui. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir repoussé.

Je secoue la tête pour qu'il arrête de proférer des choses fausses.

— Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie.

Il écarquille les yeux, me faisant comprendre qu'il est pris au dépourvu. Il doit réfléchir car il ne dit rien. Je commence à me dire que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. Je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Comment ça ?

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça si tu avais envie ?

Je ne comprends pas vraiment sa question. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie. C'est une question rhétorique ? Une question de piège ?

Je suis perdu. Je n'ai rien à lui répondre et je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un idiot si je lui demande plus de précision. Ou de développer sa question.

— Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je ne te forcerai pas Thomas. Je dois juste aller aux chiottes.

Amis de la poésie, bonsoir.

— Tu es très poétique.

Il essaie de se lever et il se rend compte de son erreur. Il n'a vraiment pas de patience ou il n'aime pas être aidé. Il a peut-être envie de se branler donc il ne veut pas que je l'accompagne.

Je finis par l'aider à se lever et le conduis aux toilettes.

— Tu... peux me laisser faire maintenant ?

— Oh oui ! Bien sûr !

Je quitte précipitamment la salle d'eau et vais ranger l'assiette à la cuisine. J'ouvre le lave-vaisselle quand j'entends un cri provenir de la salle de bain.

— Ian !

Je m'y précipite rapidement.

— Ça ne va pas ?

— Mon pantalon...

Je rougis quand je constate qu'il est encore cul nu. Je suis bloqué, tétanisé.

— Désolé de t'infliger ça.

Sa voix me rappelle à l'ordre et je l'aide à se rhabiller.

— Oh... ce n'est pas grave. Puis... ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que...

— Bien sûr que c'est la première fois que tu vois une vraie queue.

Je le mets dans son lit et le regarde. Comment il ose me dire ça ?

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Pourquoi ? C'est simple. D'un, tu es puceau. De deux, la seule fois où tu as dû en voir une, ça doit dater d'un sale porno gay.

Je continue de le regarder, sans rien dire. Il a tort et raison à la fois. J'ai vu une fois un porno gay, mais ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Trop faux. Trop surjoué. Trop tout de négatif.

— A propos de tout à l'heure.

— Oui ?

— Tu... ne veux rien me dire ? Sur le baiser ?

Je regarde mes mains puis je prends une respiration profonde afin de pouvoir poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête. Même si c'est interdit, j'ai envie de vivre. De profiter de cette vie.

— Ça te dégoûterait une relation prof-élève ?

— Non. Je le veux.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse, mais elle me comble.

Je goûte un peu au bonheur.


	42. Chapitre 20 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Parler d'hier soir ? Mais il n'y a rien à dire pour hier soir. Ce qui est fait est fait.

— Il n'y a plus rien à dire dessus Thomas, c'est comme ça. C'est passé et puis c'est tout.

Il me regarde, se penche et m'embrasse d'un coup.

QUOI ?

J'ai bien envie de le pousser bien comme il l'a fait, mais ce serait foutre en l'air tous les efforts que j'ai mis en place.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je prolonge en mettant une main sur sa joue.

Le baiser se fait tendre et sans brutalité. Après quelques instants, nous nous séparons et je le regarde.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Parce que la dernière fois, j'ai fui.

— Tu as fait ça pour te délivrer de ta culpabilité ? Tu as cru que j'étais un objet ?

Il me regarde surpris puis secoue la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ?

— Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie.

J'écarquille les yeux et ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça.

Il avait envie ? Et moi alors ? Il s'en fout de mon avis ? Bon. J'avoue, j'ai prolongé. Mais c'est seulement parce que je dois jouer un rôle. Parce que je dois le tuer.

Mais oui. Ian tu es superbe. Ton génie revient. Parfait.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Comment ça ?

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça si tu avais envie ?

Il marque un silence. Il n'a rien à répondre ou il ne veut rien répondre. Je le regarde puis je détourne le regard vers ma fenêtre.

— Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je ne te forcerai pas Thomas. Je dois juste aller aux chiottes.

— Tu es très poétique.

J'essaye de me lever mais la douleur me rappelle à l'ordre. Thomas m'aide à me lever doucement, sans même parler. Et me voilà aux chiottes avec un pré adulte à qui j'ai roulé une pelle.

— Tu... peux me laisser faire maintenant ?

— Oh oui ! Bien sûr !

Il me laisse et je fais mes affaires. Problème, je ne peux pas monter mon pantalon. Je me force et je pousse un hurlement de douleur, provoquant la venue de Thomas.

— Ça ne va pas ?

— Mon pantalon...

Il me regarde. Et ouais, j'ai la bite à l'air. Il hésite puis vient m'aider à le remettre correctement.

Quelle honte pour moi.

— Désolé de t'infliger ça.

— Oh... ce n'est pas grave. Puis... ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que...

— Bien sûr que c'est la première fois que tu vois une vraie queue.

On sort de la salle de bain et je me rallonge dans le lit. Je le regarde se mettre à mes côtés.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Pourquoi ? C'est simple. D'un, tu es puceau. De deux, la seule fois où tu as dû en voir une, ça doit dater d'un sale porno gay.

Il ne me contredit pas, ce qui me fait entendre raison. J'ai bien observé. Je le cerne de plus en plus. Mais là discussion ne prend pas la forme que je souhaite.

— A propos de tout à l'heure.

— Oui ?

Je le regarde. Il ne voie pas là où je veux en venir ?

— Tu... ne veux rien me dire ? Sur le baiser ?

Je le vois regarder ses mains.

— Ça te dégoûterait une relation prof-élève ?

Je suis surpris, mais entièrement comblé.

C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

— Non. Je le veux.


	43. Chapitre21 Dylan

Je le regarde, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il le veut. Qu'il souhaite sortir avec moi. Que je vais enfin être une personne normale.

Il toussote, tout en me regardant. Est-ce qu'il attend une réponse ? Pensait-il que je plaisantais ? Que c'était juste un pari stupide ?

— Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Je t'ai choqué ?

Je secoue la tête pour le contredire.

— Ça me surprend juste.

— Te surprend ? Voyons Thomas, je te faisais des signes. Je ne voulais pas paraître pervers ou trop indélicat alors je l'ai fait discrètement.

Alors je n'ai pas halluciné... Je ne suis pas habitué alors j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a des signes. Mais ce n'est que très rarement le cas. Rarement ? Plutôt, ce n'est jamais le cas.

— J'avais remarqué, mais je n'étais pas sûr... après tout... je ne savais pas si c'était possible...

J'ai encore l'impression que tout ça n'est pas réel. Que c'est un rêve et que bientôt le réveil va le briser.

Il pose sa main sur le dos de la mienne. Je pose mon regard dessus.

— Et bien maintenant, ça l'est. Écoute Thomas, je ne vais pas te mentir...

Je lève les yeux sur lui et le regarde.

— Tu m'as tapé dans l'œil dès mon arrivée et c'est pour ça que j'étais aussi méchant. En fait, je me suis toujours refoulé par rapport à mon attirance envers des hommes. Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un de masculin me plaisait, j'étais très violent, voire agressif. Et tu es arrivé et c'est comme si tu m'avais permis de prendre un gros bol d'air, laissant mon cœur enfin respirer. Je n'y croyais pas alors j'ai été très méchant. C'est aussi une des raisons de ce pour quoi je me suis excusé.

Je souris doucement, touché en plein cœur par ses mots. Par sa déclaration dévoilée à demi-mot.

Je regarde à nouveau nos mains. Je retourne la mienne pour qu'elles soient paume contre paume puis je sers celle d'Ian avant d'entremêler nos doigts.

— J'ai vingt-neuf ans, Thomas. Bientôt trente. Si ça ne te plaît pas, on peut tout stopper.

Quoi ? Jamais ! Non, je ne veux pas tout arrêter alors qu'on commence uniquement maintenant quelque chose.

Lui et moi, c'est comme... Newton et la pomme... Stephen Hawking et les étoiles... Je suis sûr que ça va durer longtemps entre lui et moi. Aussi sûr qu'un plus un fait deux.

— Non !

Je le fais sursauter et il en grimace.

— Non, je ne veux pas stopper. J'ai vraiment envie... sinon, je ne serais pas là. S'il te plaît Ian, ne stoppe pas tout.

— Tu es au courant qu'il faudra qu'on se cache ? Au moins à l'université et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année si cela dur. Et qu'il faudra éviter les bourdes comme m'appeler Ian en classe ?

Je m'en doutais, même si j'aurais voulu pouvoir l'embrasser dans un couloir ou même dans sa classe. Avant qu'il me prenne sur son bureau...

Stop Thomas. Les fantasmes, tu te les gardes pour plus tard. Quand tu seras seul et que tu pourras avoir une érection sans que ça ouvre des questions.

Je cligne des yeux et le regarde.

— D'accord. Je ferai attention. On fera attention.

— Bien sûr, je ferai attention. On pourra à avoir des rendez-vous. On pourra aussi s'écrire des messages.

Je valide. J'ai très envie d'avoir notre premier rendez-vous officiel.

— Approche ton visage.

Je suis surpris par sa demande, mais je le fais.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse doucement.

Je me sens enfin à ma place et pour la première fois en dix ans, ça ne me dérange pas d'être loin de ma ville natale.


	44. Chapitre 21 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Un silence très lourd est angoissant c'est installé dans la chambre après que j'ai prononcé ma réponse.

Je toussote légèrement pour le faire se décoincer. C'est comme s'il avait appuyé sur le bouton pause et qu'il ne pouvait donc plus bouger ni parler.

Je le regarde. Lui aussi. Personne n'ose briser le silence face au récent événement de ce qui s'est passé. Personne n'ose de peur de gâcher ce qui va se créer. Du moins, ce que je lui ferai croire.

Je compte bien jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Je serai enfin libéré quand je verrais ces yeux marron caramel sous des flots de larmes et sentir son sang couler contre mes mains.

— Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Je t'ai choqué ?

Il secoue la tête. Je crois plutôt qu'il cherche les bons mots. Pour pas me froisser ? Ou pour éviter de tout gâcher ?

— Ça me surprend juste.

— Te surprend ? Voyons Thomas, je te faisais des signes. Je ne voulais pas paraître pervers ou trop indélicat alors je l'ai fait discrètement.

— J'avais remarqué, mais je n'étais pas sûr... après tout... je ne savais pas si c'était possible...

Il n'a pas l'air sûr de lui. Cette espèce de débile va tout faire foirer. Je dois empêcher ça.

Je pose doucement ma main sur la sienne et je le laisse observer nos deux mains.

— Et bien maintenant, ça l'est. Écoute Thomas, je ne vais pas te mentir...

Je ne fais que ça. Je suis un maître en la matière.

— Tu m'as tapé dans l'œil dès mon arrivée et c'est pour ça que j'étais aussi méchant. En fait, je me suis toujours refoulé par rapport à mon attirance envers des hommes. Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un de masculin me plaisait, j'étais très violent, voire agressif. Et tu es arrivé et c'est comme si tu m'avais permis de prendre un gros bol d'air, laissant mon cœur enfin respirer. Je n'y croyais pas alors j'ai été très méchant. C'est aussi une des raisons de ce pour quoi je me suis excusé.

Toute mon explication tient debout et j'adore ça. La tournure que prennent les événements est dans le bon sens.

Je sens sa main se retourner sur la mienne puis la serre.

— J'ai vingt-neuf ans, Thomas. Bientôt trente. Si ça ne te plaît pas, on peut tout stopper.

Si jamais il fait ça, je l'égorge sur place.

— Non !

Son refus soudain me fait sursauter et me provoque une douleur au dos.

— Non, je ne veux pas stopper. J'ai vraiment envie... sinon, je ne serais pas là. S'il te plaît Ian, ne stoppe pas tout.

Bon. Déjà un bon point, maintenant il se confie et me fait part de ces envies. Il s'ouvre de plus en plus. Je fais des progrès.

— Tu es au courant qu'il faudra qu'on se cache ? Au moins à l'université et ce, jusqu'à la fin de l'année si cela dur. Et qu'il faudra éviter les bourdes comme m'appeler Ian en classe ?

Ma petite pique lui rappelle sa connerie de l'autre fois.

— D'accord. Je ferai attention. On fera attention.

— Bien sûr, je ferai attention. On pourra à avoir des rendez-vous. On pourra aussi s'écrire des messages.

Il hoche la tête. J'essaye de me redresser mais je n'y arrive pas.

— Approche ton visage.

Il me regarde puis le fait.

Je l'embrasse. Pour sceller nos dires et enfin rendre officiel, ce dont je cherchais tant à construire.

Mon plan d'action commence enfin.


	45. Chapitre 22 Dylan

Cela fait quelques jours que je sors avec Ian. On n'a pas fait grand-chose, à part s'embrasser. Mais ça me va très bien.

J'ai aussi dormi plusieurs fois chez lui, car je ne supporte plus mon appartement. Je m'y sens oppressé et Fitz a dû rentrer à New York, pour une raison peu claire. Donc je dors chez Ian mais sur le canapé. Je ne me sens pas prêt à dormir dans son lit. Mais ça viendra, il faut juste me laisser du temps.

J'arrive à l'université après avoir fait un saut à la maison. Je suis tranquille à mon casier, n'ayant plus personne pour me causer des ennuis. Et oui, qui s'y frotte s'y pique.

Je croise le regard d'Ian qui me sourit. Je le lui rends en toute discrétion pour ne pas se faire choper. Mais les étudiants s'en foutent de ce qui se passe autour d'eux.

Alors que je veux aller dans la salle, je me fais aborder par Josh. Il est dans les mêmes cours que moi et on doit préparer un oral ensemble. La poisse ! C'est une pipelette et il adore poser des questions personnelles auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

— On se voit ce week-end ? Il faut qu'on bosse sur le dossier !

— Je t'ai déjà dit oui dix fois. Je viens chez toi samedi et on le finira. Arrête de stresser.

Il va pour me répondre, mais il est interrompu par notre prof.

— Monsieur Anderson, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Avant le cours.

Sa voix est aussi glaciale que la Sibérie. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour le mettre en colère en moins de dix minutes. Ou alors, il est jaloux. Et si c'est ça, c'est trop mignon.

Je le suis dans la salle de classe et il ferme la porte, signifiant aux élèves d'attendre avant d'entrer. On ne rentre pas tant que la porte est fermée.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il rit, son que j'apprécie beaucoup quand ça vient de lui.

— Bien sûr que non.

Il me fait face, me colle à son bureau de manière un peu brusque et il m'embrasse. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réagir, car on est quand même à l'université. Puis je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, tout en me collant à lui.

A l'aide de ses pouces, il caresse ma peau qui est à porter des doigts, me procurant des frissons de plaisir intense. J'intensifie le baiser tandis mon corps se transforme en brasier ardent. Plus... je veux plus...

La sonnerie nous ramène dans l'instant présent. Ian se sépare et me fait un sourire moqueur.

— Entrez tout le monde.

Je me précipite à ma place pour que personne ne remarque le petit problème que j'ai au sud. Je boude un peu quand même, car je n'ai pas apprécié d'être interrompu de cette façon.

— Avant que le cours ne commence, j'aimerais demander votre attention.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de le demander, le silence règne en maître parmi les étudiants.

— J'aimerais qu'un d'entre vous m'accompagne pendant trois semaines d'affilées, à chaque fin de cours, pour m'aider à préparer un voyage pour aller au plus grand observatoire d'astronomie d'Hawaï. Cette personne m'aidera à tout superviser.

Ce poste est pour moi ! Moi et moi seul !

Au clin d'œil d'Ian, je comprends tout à fait ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ça va être l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose.

C'est une excellente idée. Elle est diaboliquement simple et efficace.

— La feuille d'inscription sera posée sur mon bureau et à la fin du cours, vous pourrez signer si vous êtes intéressés. Nous pouvons commencer.

Le cours se déroule tranquillement.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde sort rapidement et je vais signer la feuille d'inscription.

— J'espérais qu'il n'y ait que toi qui signes.

Je rougis de surprise et de plaisir, car je l'espérais aussi.

On est sur la même longueur d'onde.


	46. Chapitre 22 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Plusieurs jours sont passés et mon dos est débloqué. Avec Thomas, on s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas se voir trop souvent avant mon retour pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

Il est quand même venu dormir dans mon appartement mais il a insisté pour dormir sur le canapé et moi dans mon lit. Quel puceau à la con.

Je retourne à l'université aujourd'hui. Lorsque je vais dans le bureau de Rodrigo, lui expliquer fièrement ce qu'il m'arrive, je croise Thomas dans les couloirs. J'ai fait renvoyer la bande de macaques de sportif qui l'emmerder et donc on se retrouve tranquille.

Je lui souris dans le couloir, ce qu'il me rend et je vais dans le bureau du soi-disant directeur.

— Rodrigoooo !

Je ferme bien la porte et j'explique toute ma situation de ce qui se passe avec Thomas.

— Fait attention Ian. Je te l'ai déjà répété. Mais tu marches sur un fil.

— Je ne suis pas pédé, Boss. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Faut bien que je m'occupe dans ce rôle ennuyant du prof.

— Mmmh. Fais quand même attention.

— Mais oui. Bon. J'ai cours moi. On se prendra un verre pour fêter la réussite de ma mission.

Je sors en lui faisant un bref signe de main.

Je passe à côté de Thomas qui est encore dans son éternel couloir. Et cette fois, il parle avec un camarade de classe.

Je m'approche de lui et les interromps.

— Monsieur Anderson, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Avant le cours.

Ma voix est froide. Exprès.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau, remarque qu'il me suit, le fait entrer et ferme la porte.

— J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je ris légèrement.

— Bien sûr que non.

Je me retourne, le colle à un bureau et l'embrasse aux yeux de personnes. Il est d'abord surpris puis prolonge en passant les bras autour de ma nuque.

Je le colle à moi, et tiens ces hanches. Exprès pour le chauffer. Je les caresse doucement alors que notre baiser se fait plus rapide, et le jeu de langues s'intensifie.

La sonnerie de l'université indique que le cours doit commencer, je me dépêche de me séparer. A son visage, il aurait sûrement aimé que ça continue. Ça m'amuse alors je lui souris de façon moqueuse.

J'aime bien l'embêter. Quoi ? Je viens de penser à quoi ? N'importe quoi Ian.

— Entrez tout le monde.

Je fais entrer tout le monde et Thomas s'installe, la mine boudeuse.

— Avant que le cours ne commence, j'aimerais demander votre attention.

Comme j'ai instauré le respect, personne ne parle et donc je suis tranquille.

— J'aimerais qu'un d'entre vous m'accompagne pendant trois semaines d'affilées, à chaque fin de cours, pour m'aider à préparer un voyage pour aller au plus grand observatoire d'astronomie d'Hawaï. Cette personne m'aidera à tout superviser.

Je regarde les élèves. Personne n'a l'air emballé à l'idée de m'aider. Je m'y attendais.

Je regarde Thomas, et je cline d'un œil.

— La feuille d'inscription sera posée sur mon bureau et à la fin du cours, vous pourrez signer si vous êtes intéressés. Nous pouvons commencer.

Je commence ensuite le cours et à la fin de celui-ci, comme je l'avais prédit, seul Thomas vient signer la feuille.

— J'espérais qu'il n'y ait que toi qui signes.

Son rougissement m'indique que lui aussi.

Parfait.


	47. Chapitre 23 Dylan

Ça fait deux semaines qu'on se retrouve tous les soirs chez Ian pour préparer la sortie à l'observatoire. Je suis impatient d'y aller. C'est juste dommage qu'on y aille la journée et non, la nuit. Mais ça sera quand même génial.

Parfois, je reste aussi dormir mais toujours sur le canapé, au désespoir d'Ian. C'est assez drôle de l'entendre grogner quand je lui dis que je dors sur le canapé. Mais il ne m'en empêche jamais.

Je marche en direction de l'appartement d'Ian quand il m'interpelle.

— Attend Thomas.

Il attrape mon bras et regarde autour de nous pour voir si quelqu'un nous suit. Aucune chance, car aucun étudiant habite dans ce coin. Il est trop huppé pour notre bourse.

— Que se passe-t-il Ian ?

— J'ai prévu autre chose pour nous ce soir.

Je suis étonné. Il m'a prévu une surprise. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu et j'en suis touché.

Il prend ma main, en me souriant.

— Laisse-moi t'emmener quelque part. Tu vas apprécier.

J'hésite. Pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite ? Je ne sais pas à vrai dire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un avant-goût de ce qui te passionne.

— C'est... ça ne serait pas...

— Ne devine pas ! Allons acheter rapidement de quoi manger. Après, on y va.

Je finis par hocher la tête puis je le suis jusqu'au supermarché. Il achète de quoi nous sustenter puis il me guide jusqu'au lieu de surprise.

Une fois à destination, je suis plus qu'étonné d'être devant ce bâtiment.

— L'observatoire ? Mais c'est notre sortie scolaire !

— Je te fais une visite de nuit. J'ai même une surprise à la fin.

— Mais c'est fermé à cette heure-ci.

Il sort la clef de sa poche et ouvre la porte. Il a pensé à tout. Par contre, je me demande comment il a pu obtenir la clef et de pouvoir y entrer sans être accompagné par un membre du personnel.

Il me fait visiter en m'expliquant plein de choses. Il y a quelques coquilles, mais il se rattrape vite. J'en suis amusé et je le montre avec des petits rires.

— Elle est où la surprise ?

— Attend Thomas, je n'ai pas fini mes explications. Ça t'ennuie tant que ça ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Mais t'a parlé d'une surprise...

Oui... Je suis un vrai gosse au fond de moi et j'aime laisser sortir cette facette de ma personnalité quand je suis en sécurité. Ce qui est le cas.

— Sois patient voyons, on va y arriver.

— Mais...

— P-a-t-i-e-n-c-e. D'accord ?

Je soupire car ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.

On finit rapidement le tour puis il m'emmène au dernier étage où se trouve le télescope. C'est un immense dôme qui donne une vue imprenable sur les étoiles. La vue est impressionnante et magique.

Ian, prévoyant, installe une couverture où on s'installe.

— C'est magique. Ian, c'est magnifique !

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que je voulais t'y emmener. J'étais certain que ça allait te plaire.

Mon regard ne quitte pas le ciel étoilé. Je suis hypnotisé par l'immensité de la galaxie mais aussi par le souvenir de mes parents. On s'asseyait souvent dans le jardin et on regardait les étoiles en famille. C'était notre moment unique et magique. Un souvenir impérissable.

Ian passe un sandwich sous mon nez, ce qui me ramène à la réalité. Je le remercie d'un sourire et on mange en silence, ne voulant pas troubler la quiétude de ce moment.

— Regarde Ian, il y a la Grande ourse !

Je trace la constellation avec mon doigt, tout en souriant grandement. Un vrai et immense sourire que je n'avais pas fait depuis très longtemps.

Il pose une main sur ma joue, ce qui fait tourner mon visage vers lui. Il m'embrasse doucement puis il m'enlace tout en regardant le spectacle féerique de la nuit.

J'aimerais que ce moment ne finisse jamais.


	48. Chapitre 23 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

La mise en place du voyage scolaire était aussi un prétexte pour passer plus de temps avec Thomas et donc le faire s'attacher encore plus à ma personne.

On se retrouve tous les fins de journées et pratiquement toutes les nuits, il dort chez moi. Toujours dans mon canapé. Je vais le forcer de quoi que ce soit.

Aujourd'hui, du moins ce soir j'ai prévu autre chose. Avant qu'on aille à mon appartement, je l'interpelle.

— Attend Thomas.

Je prends son bras et regarde autour de nous, on est éloignés de l'université donc nous n'avons pas à nous cacher.

Il me regarde.

— Que se passe-t-il Ian ?

— J'ai prévu autre chose pour nous ce soir.

Il semble surpris et je prends sa main. Puis lui sourit.

— Laisse-moi t'emmener quelque part. Tu vas apprécier.

Il a l'air encore hésitant. Bon Dieu mais arrête de te méfier !

— Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un avant-goût de ce qui te passionne.

— C'est... ça ne serait pas...

— Ne devine pas ! Allons acheter rapidement de quoi manger. Après, on y va.

Il hoche finalement la tête. On se dirige vers le supermarché où j'achète des sandwichs bons marchés et de quoi boire puis je l'emmène à l'endroit désiré.

Une fois arrivé dedans il fait une mine ravie mais étonnée.

— L'observatoire ? Mais c'est notre sortie scolaire !

— Je te fais une visite de nuit. J'ai même une surprise à la fin.

— Mais c'est fermé à cette heure-ci.

Je sors de ma poche une clé et je vais ouvrir l'observatoire. On commence la visite. Je me suis bien renseigné à ce sujet alors j'essaye de lui expliquer au mieux.

Je fais quelques erreurs, mais je me rattrape rapidement, ce qui le fait parfois rire. Il baisse la garde et j'aime ça. Ça rend les choses plus simple et facile à manier.

— Elle est où la surprise ?

— Attend Thomas, je n'ai pas fini mes explications. Ça t'ennuie tant que ça ?

— Quoi ? Non ! Mais t'a parlé d'une surprise...

Il est impatient. On dirait un enfant.

— Sois patient voyons, on va y arriver.

— Mais...

— P-a-t-i-e-n-c-e. D'accord ?

Il accepte et nous finissons enfin la visite initiale. De toute façon il devra ce à retaper avec tous ses camarades dans quelques semaines. Espérons que d'ici là il ne s'ennuie pas.

Je l'emmène dans le dernier étage où le dôme et la partie la plus belle se trouve dans cet observatoire.

Le dôme est ouvert et cela découvre toutes les étoiles et constellations visibles en cette nuit.

J'installe une couverture que j'avais prise au préalable dans mon sac et je m'assois sous cette immensité stellaire. Thomas se met à mes côtés, comme époustouflé.

— C'est magique. Ian, c'est magnifique !

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que je voulais t'y emmener. J'étais certain que ça allait te plaire.

Je lui parle, mais il est hypnotisé par les étoiles alors je marque un silence. Je sors notre repas que je lui tends et nous mangeons en face de ce magnifique spectacle.

— Regarde Ian, il y a la Grande ourse !

Il me trace du doigt la casserole puis me fait un sourire que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.

Je le regarde puis je l'embrasse. Il m'enlace et nous regardons les constellations, jusqu'à ce mon visage dérivé sur le sien.

Ose Ian. Fais-le.


	49. Chapitre 24 Dylan

Ian pose à nouveau sa main sur ma joue, mais je garde les yeux fermés afin de profiter de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse.

— Thomas ?

Je finis par ouvrir mes paupières et je le regarde tendrement. Le regard d'Ian est doux mais il y a aussi une pointe de stress et d'inquiétude.

— Est-ce que...

— Est-ce que quoi Ian ?

Il pince ses lèvres, me faisant sourciller.

Il veut me demander quelque chose et apparemment, il n'ose pas le faire. Ce qui est étonnant puisqu'il est toujours aussi sûr de lui.

Je pourrais essayer de deviner, mais il y a tellement de possibilité que ça va être difficile.

— Ça ne va pas Ian ?

— Si. Je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de mal intentionné. D'accord ?

Sa phrase me fait déglutir. Il me fait peur...

— Est-ce que tu veux qu'on... couche ensemble ?

Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Je me mords la lèvre sous le stress.

J'ai envie de franchir cette étape avec lui, mais j'ai peur. Je n'ai connu que ma main droite et encore, je ne trouvais pas que les branlettes étaient très excitantes.

— Je ne veux pas te faire peur ni rien. Et tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tu sais ?

— Je sais... mais j'ai peur...

— Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

De quoi j'ai peur ? De l'inconnu... Et si je n'aimais pas ça ? La pénétration anale ? J'aurais bien l'air con quand je le rejetterais.

Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, il serait déçu et il me rejetterait.

— Que... ça fasse mal...

C'est aussi vrai. J'ai peur de la douleur...

— Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, d'accord ?

Je le regarde quelques instants puis je l'embrasse. Par ce baiser, je lui signifie que je suis d'accord. Que j'ai envie de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Il a dû comprendre le message car il enlève son col en V qui cachait une pure merveille. Alors que je parcours des yeux son torse aussi bien sculpté qu'un dieu grec, il prend ma main et la pose sur sa peau.

Du bout des doigts, je trace ces pectoraux. Je suis la ligne de poils qui descend plus bas que la taille de son pantalon. Mes gestes lui procurent des frissons et j'en suis plutôt fier

Il embrasse mon front comme pour me rassurer et d'un geste, il me fait signe de me déshabiller. J'enlève mon t-shirt pour être comme lui, à torse nu. Mais à ses côtés, je ressemble à un cure-dent.

Il se déshabille et j'imite timidement ses gestes. On se retrouve vite en tenue d'Adam et je suis gêné d'être aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance.

Il se met au-dessus de moi et me fait écarter les jambes où il prend place. Il saisit ma queue et entame un mouvement de vient et va lent. C'est tellement meilleur qu'avec ma main qu'il me faut peu de temps pour lâcher des gémissements entrecoupés d'halètements de plaisir. Pour ne pas perdre pied, je m'agrippe à la couverture, mais il est doué. Très doué.

Dès que je suis dur avec le liquide pré-séminal qui sort, il se fait bander tout en me présentant deux doigts. Je les prends en bouche et je les suce comme si c'était une sucette au cola.

Puis il les retire et les présente entre mes fesses. Il en fait pénétrer un. Ce n'est pas douloureux, juste désagréable comme un suppositoire. Il reste immobile quelques minutes puis il met le second doigt. Je me sens tirailler, me crispe face à l'intrusion et mon souffle se fait fuyant.

Sans attendre, il bouge ses deux doigts et fait des mouvements de ciseaux pour m'aider à accepter plus facilement l'intrusion. Je me concentre sur ma respiration et j'arrive à me détendre.

Satisfait, il retire ses doigts et je geins un peu face à la perte. C'est étrange de se sentir vide alors que j'étais plein il y a quelques secondes.

Il enfile une capote. Il prend sa queue en main et la guide jusqu'à mon entrée intime. Il me pénètre tout en m'embrassant.

Je grimace de douleur contre ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'une lame en fusion me pénètre et écartèle mes entrailles. Sans pitié, il continue jusqu'à être complètement entré.

Il commence à bouger doucement et la douleur fait place au plaisir. C'est un drôle de mélange que je ressens, mais qui est très plaisant. Il accélère petit à petit. Nos corps se couvrent de sueur et je lâche des petits cris de plaisir tandis qu'il grogne de satisfaction.

On jouit ensemble puis il se retire. Je sens mon sperme sécher sur mon torse, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je suis trop fatigué.

Ian se recouche à mes côtés et me prend dans ses bras.

— Alors ?

— Wow.

Il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je ressens actuellement.

Avoir un orgasme est vraiment bon.

Je m'endors sur cette dernière pensée.


	50. Chapitre 24 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je regarde Thomas dans la nuit étoilée et je pose une main sur sa joue.

Est-ce que c'est le moment ? Je ne compte pas attendre trois cents mille ans non plus.

— Thomas ?

Il rouvre les yeux et sort de ses pensées. Il me regarde de ses yeux marrons dont ses iris sont légèrement plus grandes, d'un sûrement à l'agréable soirée qu'il passe.

— Est-ce que...

Bizarrement je suis nerveux. Normal, c'est ça première fois. S'il le veut bien sûr. Je n'irai jamais dans le viol. J'ai beau être un salaud manipulateur, menteur et tueur, je ne serai jamais un violeur.

— Est-ce que quoi Ian ?

Je pince mes lèvres puis continues de l'observer, sans sortir un son. Il fronce les sourcils.

Reprends-toi Ian. Au pire, tu as déjà dépucelé des femmes et fait des sodomies. Ça doit être la même chose pour un mec. A part, ses gémissements qui vont être plus graves.

— Ça ne va pas Ian ?

— Si. Je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de mal intentionné. D'accord ?

Il déglutit légèrement et hoche la tête. Merde Ian, tu es en train de lui faire peur. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Le faire fuir et ne pas pouvoir le tuer ? Tu es vraiment trop con.

Reprends-toi Ian. Souffle un coup et arrête de le faire fuir.

— Est-ce que tu veux qu'on... couche ensemble ?

Il écarquille les yeux et se mord la lèvre. Je dois rattraper la chose.

— Je ne veux pas te faire peur ni rien. Et tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tu sais ?

— Je sais... mais j'ai peur...

— Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

— Que... ça fasse mal...

— Je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas, d'accord ?

Il me regarde puis m'embrasse. Je prolonge le baiser que je prends pour un oui puis je retire mon haut. Je le laisse observer mon torse qui touche de très près la perfection puis je dépose sa main dessus qu'il parcourt de ces doigts gelés.

Je frissonne sous la température glaciale de sa peau. Je vais vite la réchauffer.

J'embrasse son front pour lui faire signe de se déshabiller. Il comprend le geste et retire son t-shirt. Je regarde son torse tout fragile et pratiquement dans muscle.

On finit de se déshabiller et je décide de le préparer. Je le prends en main et je le vois serrer la couverture.

Il n'en a pas une petite le puceau.

Je le branle jusqu'à le faire bander et en entendant ces gémissements ainsi que ses halètements qui commence à arriver de plus en plus.

Je me fais rapidement bander puis je lèche deux doigts pour préparer son trou afin d'y enfoncer simplement et sans efforts mon pénis.

Je commence à rentrer un doigt lorsque qu'il serre les dents. Je ne bouge pas le voulant s'y habituer puis une fois que je le sens se détendre, j'enfonce sans pitié le deuxième pour bouger malgré sa prise de souffle et son serrage anal soudain.

Je le prépare jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement détendu et une fois que c'est le cas, je me mets un préservatif pour éviter toute saloperie comme une MST ou le SIDA.

Je le regarde, il halète. Je l'embrasse pour l'occuper le temps que je rentre en lui.

Je le vois se cambrer une fois que je sois complètement à l'intérieur. Il grimace puis je bouge.

Nos corps ne font plus qu'un et nos respirations se saccades de plus en plus. Les mouvements se font rapides et les gémissements fusent d'une part et d'autres.

Lorsque nous atteignons l'orgasme au même moment, je comprends qu'il y a pris son pied et que tout s'est passé pour le mieux.

Je me retire et jette le préservatif. Parfait. Au moins une bonne chose de faites. Je pourrais m'occuper de son cul quand il me soûlera ou quand je serai trop en manque. Il est à ma pitié maintenant.

On se positionne en cuillère et je l'embrasse une dernière fois. Quand même curieux, je lui demande.

— Alors ?

— Wow.

Je souris et nous nous endormons, sous les étoiles et la chaleur de nos corps.


	51. Chapitre 25 Dylan

Je dors paisiblement et soudainement, quelqu'un me secoue.

— Mmmh.

Je tourne le dos au malotru, avec un petit sourire de bien-être.

— Thomas debout ! On doit partir rapidement avant que l'observatoire ouvre et que les visites commencent !

Tout me revient en mémoire !

Je me redresse brutalement et sans que je m'y attende, mes fesses se rappellent à moi et me font lâcher un cri de douleur. J'ai vraiment très mal et j'ai l'impression d'être ouvert. Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais marcher.

— J'ai mal aux reins !

Ian se lève et se prépare sans un mot. Je retiens un soupire et essaie de m'habiller mais c'est difficile, la douleur revenant un chaque mouvement. Je pose mon regard suppliant sur Ian qui finit de rassembler les affaires dans son sac. Puis il vient m'aider à enfiler mes vêtements.

Je le remercie d'un regard puis il s'accroupit devant moi et me montre son dos.

— Monte sur mon dos que je te porte jusqu'à mon appartement.

— Sur ton dos ?

— Bah oui tu ne vas pas monter sur le mur Thomas ! L'observatoire va ouvrir et on doit vite sortir, s'il te plaît. Tu seras gêné de monter sur mon dos après, d'accord ?

— D'accord...

Je m'agrippe à ses épaules et il enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il se lève d'un mouvement souple comme si je ne pesais rien. Il récupère son sac et d'un pas sûr, il quitte les yeux sans que personne ne nous voie.

Le chemin n'étant pas goudronné, chaque vibration remonte jusqu'à mon anus, accentuant les douleurs. C'est bon de prendre une queue sur le moment, mais le lendemain c'est terrible.

— C'est normal que tu aies si mal. C'était ta première fois.

— C'était obligatoire ?

— Bien sûr que oui, j'ai martyrisé tes reins et ta prostate jusqu'à te pousser à la jouissance. Alors oui, c'est normal que tu aies mal, mais ça passera avec les heures.

Je rougis au souvenir d'hier mais par chance, il ne le voit pas. Il en aurait profité pour me taquiner.

— Comment je vais faire pour l'université ? J'ai cours. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Il s'arrête brusquement et je m'agrippe plus fortement à lui pour ne pas tomber.

— On va rester à l'appartement aujourd'hui. Je donnerais une excuse pour mon absence au directeur et toi, une autre bien différente de la mienne. Ça marchera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son plan est bancal je trouve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le directeur va se douter de quelque chose.

— Mais tu es sûr ? Il ne va pas se douter de quelque chose ?

— C'est pour ça que j'ai précisé bien différente de la mienne.

Un point pour lui quand même...

Je hoche la tête et je profite pour glisser ma tête dans son cou. C'est très agréable d'être comme ça. J'aurais juste préféré que ce ne soit pas à l'extérieur.

— Les gens nous regardent Ian ?

— Et alors ? Ça te gêne ? Tu as honte d'être vu avec moi ?

Mais qu'il arrête de dire des bêtises ! Ma question était tout à fait légitime à la vue de nos statuts.

— Pas du tout. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un de l'université qui nous voit ?

— Il est 6 h 30 du matin. Personne de l'université ne se promène vers le quartier d'Hawaï où j'habite. Et si vraiment il nous voit, je donnerai l'excuse que tu t'es blessé, que je t'ai trouvé et que nous cherchons l'hôpital.

Seul un mec bourré pourrait y croire à cette excuse foireuse. Et encore, il devrait être très proche du coma éthylique.

— C'est un peu pété comme excuse.

— Tu as mieux monsieur je sais tout ?

Je pouffe légèrement.

Je me détends complètement et je profite d'être porté par monsieur muscle.


	52. Chapitre 25 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

A mon réveil, le soleil nous tape dans le visage. Je grimace et réveil Thomas.

— Mmmh.

— Thomas debout ! On doit partir rapidement avant que l'observatoire ouvre et que les visites commencent !

Il se redresse brusquement et pousse un cri de douleur. J'avais oublié que c'était son dépucelage hier. Il était plutôt pas mal.

— J'ai mal aux reins !

Je me lève et me rhabille. Pas le temps pour mes explications. Il me regarde et essaye de faire de même.

Je le laisse un peu se débrouiller le temps de ranger les emballages de nourriture, les déchets et la couverture dans mon sac avant de finalement finir de l'habiller.

On dirait un handicapé à qui on est obligé de l'assister h24. Je me baisse et lui montre mon dos.

— Monte sur mon dos que je te porte jusqu'à mon appartement.

— Sur ton dos ?

— Bah oui tu ne vas pas monter sur le mur Thomas ! L'observatoire va ouvrir et on doit vite sortir, s'il te plaît. Tu seras gêné de monter sur mon dos après, d'accord ?

— D'accord...

Je sens ses mains se mettre contre mes épaules et je le positionne correctement sur mon dos. Je me lève, prend le sac, puis part de l'observatoire sans que personne ne nous voie.

Pendant le chemin, j'entends Thomas geindre légèrement de douleur.

— C'est normal que tu aies si mal. C'était ta première fois.

— C'était obligatoire ?

— Bien sûr que oui, j'ai martyrisé tes reins et ta prostate jusqu'à te pousser à la jouissance. Alors oui, c'est normal que tu aies mal, mais ça passera avec les heures.

— Comment je vais faire pour l'université ? J'ai cours. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt. Je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que pourrait dire Rodrigo s'il voit que Thomas et moi sommes absents en même temps ? Bah, je lui donnerai une excuse pourrie et de toute façon, tant que Thomas sera encore en vie, il ne pourra rien faire. Je suis le seul tueur à gages qui est le plus proche de lui et qui travaille dans son réseau.

— On va rester à l'appartement aujourd'hui. Je donnerais une excuse pour mon absence au directeur et toi, une autre bien différente de la mienne. Ça marchera, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Mais tu es sûr ? Il ne va pas se douter de quelque chose ?

— C'est pour ça que j'ai précisé bien différente de la mienne.

Il hoche la tête et met la tête dans mon cou. Ce qui me fait frissonner. Je le tiens correctement contre moi et je rentre tranquillement.

— Les gens nous regardent Ian ?

— Et alors ? Ça te gêne ? Tu as honte d'être vu avec moi ?

— Pas du tout. Mais s'il y a quelqu'un de l'université qui nous voit ?

— Il est 6 h 30 du matin. Personne de l'université ne se promène vers le quartier d'Hawaï où j'habite. Et si vraiment il nous voit, je donnerai l'excuse que tu t'es blessé, que je t'ai trouvé et que nous cherchons l'hôpital.

— C'est un peu pété comme excuse.

— Tu as mieux monsieur je sais tout ?

Ça le fait gentiment rire. Je ne l'ai pas dit sur un ton froid ni méchant, donc il le prend pour une plaisanterie. Mais moi, ça ne me fait pas rire.

Bizarrement, là je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'appartement, mais de le laisser tomber sur le coin de la rue pour le laisser pourrir. Je ne le supporte pas.

J'ai dû le baiser et maintenant, je dois m'en occuper encore une journée sans même avoir un moment de répit.

Ce n'est pas lui que je vais tuer, c'est moi.


	53. Chapitre 26 Dylan

On arrive enfin chez lui et il me dépose dans son canapé. J'attrape la couverture et m'enroule dedans, ne me sentant pas très bien.

— Tu as froid ?

— Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid.

Dormir nu n'a pas été ma meilleure idée, même si c'était très agréable d'être peau contre peau.

D'un coup, j'éternue. Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'Ian quitte la pièce. Je hais être malade.

— Prends ta température, il faut éliminer le virus avant qu'il contamine tout ton système immunitaire. C'est extrêmement chiant les virus.

Je récupère le thermomètre.

— Merci.

— Je te prépare un lait au miel. Mon père me préparait ça quand j'étais malade.

Il file à la cuisine tandis que je fixe le thermomètre. Ça fait dix ans que je n'en ai pas utilisé. Je vois un bouton et j'appuie dessus. Il s'allume donc je le mets dans ma bouche. J'espère que je fais juste.

Après quelques minutes, Ian arrive avec une tasse qu'il pose sur la table. Il récupère le thermomètre et regarde le petit écran.

— Tu as trente-huit de fièvre. C'est un début de rhume sûrement ou de grippe. Tu vas aller prendre une douche pour éliminer tous les microbes sur ton corps. Ou non... plutôt un bain. Ça relaxera tes reins et tu te sentiras mieux.

— Justement, je ne peux pas bouger avec mes reins...

Je suis extrêmement gêné de lui dire ça. Ça sous-entend que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller seul. Alors qu'il n'est que mon... amant ? On va dire amant.

— Je vais rester le temps de ton bain. Manquerez plus que tu fasses un malaise dans l'eau.

Il me porte comme si j'étais une princesse, donnant un sacré coup à ma virilité. Mais bon, depuis ce matin je ne suis plus à ça.

Il me dépose dans le bain alors que je suis encore habillé. Il veut que je me baigne en vêtements ? C'est contreproductif avec le but de ce moment.

— Déshabille-toi avant que j'allume l'eau.

Il récupère la couverture et je le regarde. Je me sens tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. C'est différent de se déshabiller pour passer à l'acte que d'être nu pour un bain en solitaire.

— Ne soit plus gêné. Je t'ai vu à poi vingt-quatre heures. C'est bon Thomas, d'accord ?

Il en a des bonnes lui, mais il n'a pas tort non plus. C'est un nouveau point lui. Il faudrait que je pense à compter et à noter pour ne pas oublier.

Je hoche simplement la tête et il m'aide à me mettre nu. Ensuite, il allume l'eau chaude et il laisse la baignoire se remplir.

Il ouvre une fenêtre, s'assoit à côté et allume une cigarette. C'est une mauvaise habitude qu'il a, entre la clope et le vin.

— Tu m'as parlé brièvement de ton père aussi, mais pas de ta mère.

J'attends une réponse ou remarque qui ne vient pas. Je le regarde alors qu'il a les yeux dans le vague, pensif.

— Mon père a rencontré ma mère dans un bordel. C'était un habitué avec la même cliente et un jour, elle est tombée en cloque. De moi. Elle lui a annoncé qu'elle allait avorter et il l'a supplié que non. Il lui a raconté que sa femme, parce qu'il était marié, ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et qu'elle était inintéressante. Et qu'il voulait une progéniture. Alors à ma naissance, il lui avait promis une belle vie, mais ma génitrice est partie. En laissant un bébé au milieu d'une chambre d'hôpital.

C'est triste...

— Mon père lui a rendu visite et m'a retrouvé seul. Il m'a récupéré et me voilà aujourd'hui. C'est tout.

Dans ces cas-là, doit-on dire quelque chose ? S'excuser pour quelque chose qu'on n'a pas fait ? Ne rien dire ?

— Ne t'en fait pas.

— Mais tu ne sais donc pas qui est ta mère ?

— Dans son métier, on l'appelait « Rose ». Parce qu'elle faisait l'amour avec tendresse comme une rose, mais elle avait du caractère comme les épines d'une rose.

Il sourit légèrement à sa remarque. Au fond, il est comme elle. Tendre avec du caractère.

Il se lève après avoir fini sa clope puis il passe une main dans mes cheveux.

— Je suis très bien comme je suis. Mon père est mort maintenant et je vis très bien.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est ta mère ?

Il me sourit. Un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Est-ce qu'il l'a retrouvé ?

— Je vais faire une soupe pour ton rhume ou ta grippe. Douche-toi.

Et il sort...


	54. Chapitre 26 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je le ramène dans mon appartement et je le dépose dans le canapé du salon. Comme timide tout d'un coup, il se couvre d'une couverture posée sur un fauteuil et s'enroule dedans en faisant en sorte de ne pas se faire mal.

— Tu as froid ?

— Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid.

Oh pitié non. Je vais devoir m'occuper d'un malade en plus ?

Son éternuement confirme la chose. Je lui apporte un paquet de mouchoirs et un thermomètre buccal pour prendre sa fièvre.

— Prends ta température, il faut éliminer le virus avant qu'il contamine tout ton système immunitaire. C'est extrêmement chiant les virus.

Ça tu peux le dire Ian. Et Thomas en est un gros de virus.

— Merci.

— Je te prépare un lait au miel. Mon père me préparait ça quand j'étais malade.

Je file à la cuisine et je lui prépare illico ce lait miel. Plus vite il est guéri, plus vite je pourrais retrouver des moments à moi seul. J'ai dû planquer mon dossier de meurtre dans un double tiroir.

Une fois le breuvage correctement chauffé et prêt, je lui apporte puis vérifie le thermomètre.

— Tu as trente-huit de fièvre. C'est un début de rhume sûrement ou de grippe. Tu vas aller prendre une douche pour éliminer tous les microbes sur ton corps. Ou non... plutôt un bain. Ça relaxera tes reins et tu te sentiras mieux.

— Justement, je ne peux pas bouger avec mes reins...

J'ai terriblement envie de me tirer une balle là sur le moment. Mais avant de mourir je veux boire un bon vin et fumer une bonne cigarette.

Ça me fait penser que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fumé.

— Je vais rester le temps de ton bain. Manquerez plus que tu fasses un malaise dans l'eau.

Je m'approche et le porte telle une princesse dans un conte de fée. Ce qu'on est loin d'être.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain en prenant au passage mon paquet de cigarettes et mon briquet puis je le dépose dans le bain.

— Déshabille-toi avant que j'allume l'eau.

Je reprends la couverture que je mets au sale puisqu'elle est contaminée par ses microbes mais je l'observe. Il a l'air gêné. Encore ?

— Ne soit plus gêné. Je t'ai vu à poi vingt-quatre heures. C'est bon Thomas, d'accord ?

Son habituel hochement de tête me fait signe que oui puis je l'aide à ce déshabillé lentement. J'allume ensuite l'eau que je mets chaude sans qu'elle soit brûlante et je laisse le niveau grimper.

Je m'installe sur le sol à côté de la baignoire après avoir ouvert une fenêtre. J'allume une cigarette et je soupir d'aise à la première taff que je prends. Ça m'avait manqué.

Thomas m'observe puis regarde l'eau.

— Tu m'as parlé brièvement de ton père aussi, mais pas de ta mère.

Sa remarque m'interpelle. C'est vrai que pour lui, je sais tout, naturellement. Mais lui pour moi, non.

Je reprends une taff de ma cigarette, j'observe la fumée sortir de ma bouche en caressant ma lèvre inférieure de l'ongle de mon pouce.

— Mon père a rencontré ma mère dans un bordel. C'était un habitué avec la même cliente et un jour, elle est tombée en cloque. De moi. Elle lui a annoncé qu'elle allait avorter et il l'a supplié que non. Il lui a raconté que sa femme, parce qu'il était marié, ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et qu'elle était inintéressante. Et qu'il voulait une progéniture. Alors à ma naissance, il lui avait promis une belle vie, mais ma génitrice est partie. En laissant un bébé au milieu d'une chambre d'hôpital.

Thomas m'écoute sans rien dire.

— Mon père lui a rendu visite et m'a retrouvé seul. Il m'a récupéré et me voilà aujourd'hui. C'est tout.

Je finis ma cigarette dans un silence de mort. Je crois qu'il cherche les bons mots pour me rassurer.

— Ne t'en fait pas.

— Mais tu ne sais donc pas qui est ta mère ?

— Dans son métier, on l'appelait « Rose ». Parce qu'elle faisait l'amour avec tendresse comme une rose, mais elle avait du caractère comme les épines d'une rose.

Ma remarque me fait légèrement sourire. Je me lève et trifouille ces cheveux. Comme un geste de tendresse naturel.

— Je suis très bien comme je suis. Mon père est mort maintenant et je vis très bien.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est ta mère ?

Je souris. Un sourire sincère. Puis j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain.

— Je vais faire une soupe pour ton rhume ou ta grippe. Douche-toi.

Et je sors, le laissant seul avec ses interrogations.


	55. Chapitre 27 Dylan

Lorsqu'il quitte la pièce, je prends son éponge et son gel douche. Je me lave doucement et frotte bien mon torse pour faire disparaître toute trace de sperme.

Une fois bien propre, je sors du bain que je vide en retirant la bonde. Puis je m'enroule dans une serviette moelleuse. Je vais dans sa chambre et m'habille avec des vêtements que j'ai laissés ici. Puis je le rejoins.

— Tu te sens mieux ?

Je m'assois doucement au bar, veillant à ne pas faire de geste brusque.

— Oui, merci. Le bain m'a fait du bien, je peux me lever et marcher doucement.

— Et pour ton rhume ?

J'éternue à nouveau, donnant réponse à Ian.

— Je peux avoir des mouchoirs ?

— Dans l'armoire du haut. Il y a six ou sept paquets.

Ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est souvent malade ?

Je récupère un paquet et me rassois.

— Pourquoi autant ?

Il pose un bol de soupe devant moi.

— Pour me branler quand je me sens seul ou quand j'étais célibataire.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je laisse échapper le paquet qui va s'écraser au sol.

Il éclat de rire et je lui tire la langue de façon très mature, tout en ramassant le paquet.

— Ce n'est pas drôle...

— Je trouve que si. Puis je ne rigolais pas. Je me branle vraiment avec ces mouchoirs.

J'ai un mouvement d'hésitation. Est-ce qu'il a touché ses mouchoirs alors qu'il venait de jouir ? Mon nez coule. Soit, je m'essuie avec mon t-shirt ou je prends sur moi. Je n'ai pas trop le choix, je me mouche avec un mouchoir.

— Viens manger tant que c'est chaud. Je ne me suis pas embêté à bien cuisiner pour que tu ne le manges pas.

Je jette le mouchoir et mange. Ce n'est pas bon. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a fait, il y a un goût étrange. Mais comme il a fait un effort pour moi, je ne vais rien dire.

— C'est vraiment bon.

— Tu te moques ? Parce que je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie donc si c'est dégueu, dit-elle.

Je regarde le bol, pesant le pour et le contre.

— C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis...

Je prends des pincettes pour ne pas le vexer, mais il le prend bien. Il en rit même tandis qu'il jette sa soupe.

— J'aurais quand même pu la manger !

Il m'ignore royalement et ouvre son frigo. Il fouille à l'intérieur puis sort une assiette avec des tranches de pizza. Il les réchauffe au micro-onde.

— Ce sera bientôt chaud.

— Et... c'est quoi comme pizza ?

— Mmmh... bonne question. Un peu de tout.

Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il a dans son frigo comme reste ?

— Tu ne te fais jamais à manger ?

— Jamais. Je ne sais pas le faire et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est savoir avec quel vin je pourrais déguster mon repas.

Je souris légèrement puis il pose les tranches sur la table.

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

— Parce que tu me parles souvent du vin. C'est ton péché mignon ? Ou tu es vraiment alcoolique ? Mais comme tu prétends le contraire…

— Je ne suis pas alcoolique Thomas. Un alcoolique, c'est quelqu'un qui boit sans limite jusqu'à perdre le contrôle de soi-même. Moi, je bois par plaisir tout en contrôlant combien de verre je bois et combien de vin, j'ai goûté.

Je hoche la tête. Son explication peut être considérée comme logique, mais je maintiens que boire autant n'est pas normal.

— Tiens, mange.

Je mange avec entrain.

— Au fait, j'ai prévu une autre sortie avec la classe après l'observatoire. Tu m'aideras à la préparer ? Comme celle-là ?

Évidement que je vais le faire. Pour passer du temps avec lui, je suis prêt à tout.

— A une condition !

— Laquelle ?

— Que je t'apprenne à cuisiner !

Je vais profiter de lui apprendre à cuisiner pour manger correctement et fais maison.


	56. Chapitre 27 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

La soupe pour Thomas est prête et j'entends l'eau du bain se vider. Je comprends qu'il a réussi à se lever et à s'habiller quand il me rejoint en marchant lentement.

— Tu te sens mieux ?

Je ne me retourne pas pour lui parler face à face, je suis occupé à remplir son bol de soupe et de petits légumes.

— Oui, merci. Le bain m'a fait du bien, je peux me lever et marcher doucement.

— Et pour ton rhume ?

Son éternuement m'indique que je ne suis pas encore sorti de l'auberge. Bon, continue à le soigner.

— Je peux avoir des mouchoirs ?

— Dans l'armoire du haut. Il y a six ou sept paquets.

— Pourquoi autant ?

Je marque un silence puis dépose son bol sur la table à manger, tout en souriant.

— Pour me branler quand je me sens seul ou quand j'étais célibataire.

Je vois le paquet de mouchoirs s'échapper de sa main pour s'écraser au sol. Mon regard se lève vers son visage qui montre une mine surprise. J'éclate de rire tandis qu'il ramasse le paquet en me tirant la langue.

— Ce n'est pas drôle...

— Je trouve que si. Puis je ne rigolais pas. Je me branle vraiment avec ces mouchoirs.

Je le vois hésiter, mais son nez coule alors il se résigne et se mouche dedans.

— Viens manger tant que c'est chaud. Je ne me suis pas embêté à bien cuisiner pour que tu ne le manges pas.

Il s'installe, jette son mouchoir et commence à manger la soupe.

— C'est vraiment bon.

— Tu te moques ? Parce que je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie donc si c'est dégueu, dit-elle.

Il observe la soupe puis se mord la lèvre.

— C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis...

Je ris légèrement et jette la soupe dans l'évier.

— J'aurais quand même pu la manger !

Je l'ignore et cherche à manger dans le frigo. Je ne trouve que des restes de pizzas alors j'en sors un bon nombre et je les réchauffe au micro-onde tandis qu'il soupir face à mon ignorance.

— Ce sera bientôt chaud.

— Et... c'est quoi comme pizza ?

— Mmmh... bonne question. Un peu de tout.

— Tu ne te fais jamais à manger ?

— Jamais. Je ne sais pas le faire et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est savoir avec quel vin je pourrais déguster mon repas.

Il me sourit puis je retire les morceaux de pizzas, tout en demandant pourquoi ce sourire.

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

— Parce que tu me parles souvent du vin. C'est ton péché mignon ? Ou tu es vraiment alcoolique ? Mais comme tu prétends le contraire…

— Je ne suis pas alcoolique Thomas. Un alcoolique, c'est quelqu'un qui boit sans limite jusqu'à perdre le contrôle de soi-même. Moi, je bois par plaisir tout en contrôlant combien de verre je bois et combien de vin, j'ai goûté.

Il hoche la tête. Mon explication a, j'espère, terminé son questionnement sur l'alcool et moi.

— Tiens, mange.

Il le fait avec entrain. Il avait qu'à me dire s'il avait faim.

— Au fait, j'ai prévu une autre sortie avec la classe après l'observatoire. Tu m'aideras à la préparer ? Comme celle-là ?

Il hoche la tête et avale sa bouchée en me regardant.

— A une condition !

— Laquelle ?

— Que je t'apprenne à cuisiner !

Quoi ? Il se fout de ma gueule ?

A son sourire enfantin... je devine que non...

Et merde.


	57. Chapitre 28 Dylan

Je regarde Ian, attendant une réponse. Positive ou négative. Il doit vraiment détester ça s'il ne saute pas sur l'occasion de faire une activité qui nous permettrait de passer du temps ensemble.

— Pourquoi tu veux m'apprendre à cuisiner ?

— Parce que tu ne sais pas cuisiner.

— Peut-être que je ne cherche pas à le savoir.

Ça a l'air d'être un sujet sensible ou un souvenir mauvais est associé à cette activité.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et prend ma main.

— Pardon. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt à savoir cuisiner. Des gens le feront bien pour moi, voir pour nous.

Wow. Il envisage notre relation sur du très long terme. Ça me plaît qu'il ne me considère pas comme un simple... amant... de passage. Mais je vais lui tenir tête. J'ai envie de le faire. Pour lui et sa santé.

— Ce serait aussi bien que je t'apprenne à cuisiner. Et puis, on pourrait bien s'amuser en même temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Je le regarde alors qu'il doit m'insulter mentalement, moi et mes idées. Mais il n'a encore vu de quoi je suis capable. Et je compte bien le surprendre.

Il pose son regard sur moi puis il embrasse mon front. Je suis surpris par ce geste tendre, ce n'est pas son genre puis je souris doucement. Il se laisse aller et ne cherche plus à avoir le contrôle sur tout... seulement pour quelques secondes, ce qui est déjà bien.

— Bon. D'accord. Autant le faire maintenant pour le repas de ce soir. Tu te sens assez bien pour le faire ?

J'ai gagné ce point. J'ai enfin réussi à le faire plier. Mais je sais que sa revanche ne se fera pas attendre longtemps.

Je hoche la tête, heureux.

— Tu veux manger quoi ce soir Ian ?

— Mmmh...

— «Mmmh » n'est pas un repas Ian.

Je ris alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Ne t'inquiète pas Ian, tu apprendras à rire de mes blagues pourries.

— Du poulet et des frites. J'ai des tranches de poulet dans le frigo que mon voisin m'avait offert et elles doivent encore être bonnes... enfin, je crois. Et j'ai des pommes de terre parce que je sais cuire que ça avec des pâtes.

Il a des tranches de poulet ? Et il croit qu'elles sont encore bonnes ? Je vais avoir du travail sur la planche, sans jeu de mots.

— On va devoir faire des courses.

— Je vais y aller. Tu es malade et ce sera plus simple si j'y vais rapidement.

Je m'empare d'un stylo et note ce qu'il faut après avoir fait un tour de sa cuisine ; poulet, huile d'olive, sel, pomme de terre Binjte et huile de friture. Mais je rajoute également d'autre chose pour les prochains jours.

Quand il revient, j'ai sorti tout le matériel dont j'avais besoin et j'allume le four. Je prépare également la friteuse.

Ian se lave les mains et à ma demande, il s'occupe des pommes de terre. Je m'approche de lui et retiens sa main.

— Ian, fallait éplucher les pommes de terre ! Et les couper en forme de frites !

— Mais tu ne m'as rien dit à moi. Je n'en savais rien.

Je soupire. Il n'a même pas les bases. Il n'a rien du tout en fait.

Je vais lui apprendre à cuisiner comme je pourrais le faire avec un enfant. Cette pensée me fait rire.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu étais nul comme ça. Vide le poulet le temps que je rattrape ta bêtise, s'il te plaît.

Il me laisse sa place après que je lui ai expliqué comment vider le poulet et je m'occupe des pommes de terre. Je les épluche puis je les coupe. Je les mets dans un plat, prête à cuire.

Je me lave les mains et me retourne vers Ian. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ça ne se vide pas comme ça un poulet !

— Euh... Ian, qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste avec le poulet ?

— Bah je vide le poulet comme tu m'as dit.

Je me frotte le visage. Je lui avais dit de mettre sa main dedans. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. Puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air chaud d'apprendre.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si je finis le repas seul et que tu me regardes juste ? De la table par exemple.

— Mais...

— Je t'expliquerai les étapes en même temps, mais là tu vas casser le pauvre poulet

— Il est déjà mort, ce n'est pas grave.

Sa blague est stupide mais on en rit. Comme deux idiots.

Dès qu'on arrive à se ravoir, il s'installe sur la chaise et il m'écoute lui expliquer ce que je fais.

Je suis le prof.

Il est l'élève.


	58. Chapitre 28 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Apprendre la cuisine ? Mais je m'en branle moi de la cuisine. Tant que j'ai de quoi me mettre un truc sur la dent je le prends et je le mange tant pis pour la cuisine.

Ça m'emmerde la cuisine, on reste à se faire chier pour finalement tout ce qu'on aura préparé ressemble à un tas de merde dans les chiottes.

— Pourquoi tu veux m'apprendre à cuisiner ?

— Parce que tu ne sais pas cuisiner.

— Peut-être que je ne cherche pas à le savoir.

Ma voix est peut-être froide. Merde. Il ne faut pas que je le blesse. Je m'assieds à ses côtés et je prends sa main.

— Pardon. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt à savoir cuisiner. Des gens le feront bien pour moi, voir pour nous.

Il rougit sans se cacher maintenant. Puis sert ma main.

— Ce serait aussi bien que je t'apprenne à cuisiner. Et puis, on pourrait bien s'amuser en même temps, tu ne crois pas ?

S'amuser ? Mais il croit quoi ? Qu'on a 5 ans ? Qu'on va jouer un peu avec la nourriture et ensuite on va aller gentiment faire une sieste ?

Garde ton calme. Au pire ça ne peut pas être horrible. Puis ça pourra te permettre de manger un bon plat frais pour une fois.

Je regarde Thomas puis dans un élan naturel, j'embrasse son front, ce qui nous surprend tous les deux et qui le fait ensuite sourire.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

— Bon. D'accord. Autant le faire maintenant pour le repas de ce soir. Tu te sens assez bien pour le faire ?

Il hoche rapidement la tête, content comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

— Tu veux manger quoi ce soir Ian ?

— Mmmh...

— «Mmmh » n'est pas un repas Ian.

Il rit de sa blague tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel tout en cherchant quoi manger.

— Du poulet et des frites. J'ai des tranches de poulet dans le frigo que mon voisin m'avait offert et elles doivent encore être bonnes... enfin, je crois. Et j'ai des pommes de terre parce que je sais cuire que ça avec des pâtes.

— On va devoir faire des courses.

— Je vais y aller. Tu es malade et ce sera plus simple si j'y vais rapidement.

Il me fait la liste de courses de tout ce qu'il faut puis j'y vais illico.

En rentrant je vois Thomas tout préparer comme ustensile et à tout chauffer pour cuire. J'apporte les ingrédients et me lave les mains.

On commence la cuisine et il me fait m'occuper les pommes de terre. Comme il ne me dit pas comment je fais des gros carrés de patates.

Thomas, qui s'occupait du poulet, se tourne vers moi et fait une tête horrifiée.

— Ian, fallait éplucher les pommes de terre ! Et les couper en forme de frites !

— Mais tu ne m'as rien dit à moi. Je n'en savais rien.

Il soupire et me regarde. Puis rit.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu étais nul comme ça. Vide le poulet le temps que je rattrape ta bêtise, s'il te plaît.

Je hoche la tête et vais vers le poulet qui est encore entier. Me... me dit pas que je dois mettre ma main dans... dans son trou de balle ?

Alors là, c'est mort. J'ai déjà mis autre chose dans le cul de Thomas, ce n'est pas pour mettre un fist à un poulet mort !

J'ai envie de vomir... je prends le poulet par les ailes et je le secoue de manière à faire tomber tous les boyaux sans avoir à mettre la main dedans.

Thomas lève la tête et ouvre grand la bouche.

Je suis autant une catastrophe ?

— Euh... Ian, qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste avec le poulet ?

— Bah je vide le poulet comme tu m'as dit.

Il se frotte le visage et me sourit.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si je finis le repas seul et que tu me regardes juste ? De la table par exemple.

Je rêve ? Il ne veut même plus m'apprendre !

— Mais...

— Je t'expliquerai les étapes en même temps, mais là tu vas casser le pauvre poulet

— Il est déjà mort, ce n'est pas grave.

Ma remarque le fait rire et moi aussi. Au final j'accepte et je vais m'assoir sur une chaise pour l'observer cuisiner.

J'écoute attentivement ses remarques sur la nourriture et sur la cuisson. C'est un peu comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Moi l'élève et lui le prof.

Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du prof...


	59. Chapitre 29 Dylan

Le repas est en train de cuire et je range la cuisine pour qu'il ne reste que la vaisselle du repas. Puis je m'appuie contre le plan de travail et regarde Ian.

Il me regarde, les yeux dans le vide comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Je claque des doigts devant lui, ce qui le fait papillonner puis il me regarde.

— Je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour savoir à quoi tu pensais.

— A toi.

— A moi ? Tu pensais à moi ?

Il me sourit en coin puis m'attire sur ses genoux. Ses mains se glissent sous mon t-shirt, me procurant de délicieux frissons.

— Evidemment que je pensais à toi. Je t'ai trouvé très sexy en tant que prof. Ça me fait de l'effet. Vraiment beaucoup d'effet.

Il enlève mon haut et sa bouche se pose sur un de mes boutons de chair. Il le suçote et le maltraite légèrement avec ses dents. L'autre est pincé et tiré par ses doigts. Je gémis, tout en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Il alterne entre les deux tétons et je bande face à ce traitement. Ian sourit puis pose sa bouche contre mon cou où il s'évertue de me marquer à l'aide de gros suçons.

— Je vais te prendre sur la table.

Je lui réponds par un gémissement puis il me déshabille rapidement. Il me fait lever, me retourne et me plaque contre la table en bois. Je tourne la tête et la regarde. Il descend juste son pantalon et son caleçon. Il enfile une capote puis présente deux doigts à ma bouche. Je les gobe et les lèche pour bien les saliver.

Une fois fait, il me prépare rapidement puis me pénètre d'un coup de rein bien précis. Son bassin claque contre mes fesses tandis qu'il bouge très rapidement. Je descends ma main jusqu'à mon entrejambe, mais il la récupère et la pose sur la table.

— Tu jouiras juste avec ma bite dans ton cul.

Il mordille mon oreille puis sa langue descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Puis il mordille mon dos tandis que je gémis fortement. Un autre coup de rein bien placé me propulser au septième ciel et je jouis en criant son nom. Ian se vide dans le préservatif, en grognant son plaisir.

Il se retire, enlève la protection de latex pour la jeter puis se rhabille. Je reprends mon souffle, encore dans les vapes post-orgasmique. Alors que je reprends mes esprits, Ian me nettoie avec l'aide du sopalin puis il m'aide à me rhabiller. Il me prend dans ses bras et pose mes lèvres sur les miennes.

— Je suis désolé. Tu étais trop désirable.

Je pose mon doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

— J'ai apprécié. Alors chut...

Il sourit et gobe mon doigt. Je souris doucement, mon cœur loupant un battement.

— Je vais finir le repas...

Il me lâche et met la table tandis que je finalise de cuire les frites et de préparer les assiettes.

On mange dans un silence agréable quand une idée me vient.

— Dis Ian...

Il lève les yeux de son assiette et me regarde.

— Dans deux semaines, il y a l'éclipse solaire. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi à Waiema Canyon State Park, à Kauai pour la voir. C'est un endroit tranquille et magnifique aussi.

— Bien sûr Tommy... C'est une bonne idée. Une excellente idée même.

Il me fait un sourire que je ne trouve pas rassurant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Mais je sens que mes fesses vont être maltraitées.

Et bizarrement, l'idée ne me déplaît pas.


	60. Chapitre 29 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Le repas est tranquillement entrain de cuire et Thomas fait la vaisselle. Une fois l'avoir terminé, il se tourne vers moi, s'appuie sur le plan de travail et m'observe.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner le regard de son visage. Comme s'il m'hypnotisait. Comment ça se fait que je veuille autant rester dans sa ligne de vue ou encore qu'il reste dans la mienne ?

Les claquements de doigts de Thomas me font sortir de mes pensées, je clignote des yeux et le regarde.

— Je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour savoir à quoi tu pensais.

— A toi.

— A moi ? Tu pensais à moi ?

J'ai répondu au tac du tac. Je dois rattraper le coup. Je souris en coin et le tire sur mes genoux. Je passe mes mains sous son haut et je caresse son torse, sentant des frissons apparaître dessus.

— Evidemment que je pensais à toi. Je t'ai trouvé très sexy en tant que prof. Ça me fait de l'effet. Vraiment beaucoup d'effet.

Je retire son haut que je jette au sol avant de venir martyriser son torse et ses boutons de chair avec ma bouche, provoquant chez lui quelques gémissements.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et j'alterne entre peau et tétons. Je viens ensuite placer ma tête dans son cou où je décide de le marquer avec des suçons. Il bande et je souris en le remarquant.

— Je vais te prendre sur la table.

Il me répond par un gémissement et je le déshabille illico presto. Je le fais se lever, je le retourne et l'allonge contre la table. Il m'observe tandis que je baisse mon pantalon et mon caleçon à hauteur de mes chevilles. Je place une capote sur ma bite et je lui montre deux doigts pour qu'ils les lèchent.

Une fois fait, je lui mets et le prépare rapidement. Ensuite, je le pénètre d'un coup de rein. Je bouge vite faisant claquer mes hanches contre ces fesses. Je le vois baisser sa main vers son entrejambe, mais je l'en empêche en la reposant contre la table.

— Tu jouiras juste avec ma bite dans ton cul.

Je mordille son oreille puis parcours sa colonne vertébrale rien qu'avec ma langue. Je continue de donner des coups de rein bien précis puis je finis par me vider dans le condom. Lui, jouis simplement contre la table en bois tout en criant mon nom.

Bordel il pourrait me refaire bander rien qu'en gémissant mon prénom.

Je me retire et jette le condom. Je me rhabille tandis que Thomas reprend ces esprits. Je le nettoie lui et la table à l'aide d'un sopalin et je le rhabille. Je le prends ensuite dans mes bras et je l'embrasse doucement.

— Je suis désolé. Tu étais trop désirable.

Il me surprend en posant une main sur mes lèvres.

— J'ai apprécié. Alors chut...

Je souris faussement, n'ayant pas apprécié ce geste et je gobe son doigt. Il me sourit doucement.

— Je vais finir le repas...

Je le lâche puis viens aider à mettre la table tandis qu'il finalise tout.

On mange dans un calme serein qui met plus que reposant. Un bon repas, un bon vin, et du silence.

— Dis Ian...

Forcément, il faut qu'il brise mon calme olympique. Je lève la tête de mon assiette pour le regarder.

— Dans deux semaines, il y a l'éclipse solaire. Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi à Waiema Canyon State Park, à Kauai pour la voir. C'est un endroit tranquille et magnifique aussi.

— Bien sûr Tommy... C'est une bonne idée. Une excellente idée même.

Un surnom ? Pourquoi je lui ai donné un surnom ?

Mais l'idée ne me déplaît pas. Je pourrais en profiter pour le tuer là-bas. Je serais enfin débarrassée de ce poids mort. Je lui fais un sourire plus que grand. Montrant l'étendue de mon jeu et de mon génie.

La mission va enfin être terminée.


	61. Chapitre 30 Dylan

_~ Deux semaines plus tard ~_

On est enfin arrivé à Kauai après avoir pris le bateau puisque le canyon est sur une autre île. J'ouvre la marche pour arriver à un point en hauteur où je sais qu'on sera tranquille. Car j'aimerais pouvoir parler à Ian, lui parler de mes sentiments.

On marche pendant un long moment et durant tout ce temps, Ian râle derrière moi.

— Râler ne nous fera pas avancer plus vite.

Il grogne, mais arrête de râler. Le soleil est presque à son zénith quand on arrive enfin. J'installe la couverture et je m'y assieds. Ian se laisse tomber comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Je sors une bouteille d'eau et lui donne. Il boit goulûment sous mes rires.

— Ne te moque pas !

— Désolé...

— Comment tu fais pour être aussi frais ?

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens. J'aime être ici. C'est calme.

Il hoche la tête.

— On a deux heures avant l'éclipse.

— Parfait.

Je sors les sandwichs et la seconde bouteille d'eau. Il s'empare d'un au jambon et commence à manger. Je mange aussi, tout en regardant la vue qui s'étend devant nous.

— Tu as raison. C'est calme. Discret.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse doucement. Il pose une main sur ma hanche et prolonge.

— Ian... il faut que je te dise...

— Chut Thomas... On parlera après.

Il s'allonge et m'attire sur lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes fesses et les pétrit pendant que sa bouche dévore la mienne.

On passe les deux heures à s'embrasser, se chauffer et se peloter sans peur d'être surpris par quelqu'un.

Puis on prend les lunettes et on regarde l'éclipse. Il a passé un bras autour de mes épaules et je suis collé à lui. Le moment est magique et unique. Propice aux confessions...

À la fin, je tourne mon visage vers lui et lui souris. Son visage est fermé et froid, me faisant peur.

— Ian ?

— Tais-toi Thomas. Ou devrais-je dire... Dylan.

Je recule sous le coup de la surprise. Comment est-ce qu'il le sait ?

Il sort quelque chose de sa poche et la pointe dans ma direction. Il a une arme. Il me met en joue avec une arme.

— Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Lève-toi. Maintenant.

Je déglutis et le fais doucement, la peur au ventre. Il se lève également, tout en me regardant.

— Recule. Jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son regard noir me fait obéir. Je recule jusqu'au bord du précipice. Un pas de plus et je ferais une chute mortelle.

Quelque chose se faufile en moi et la vérité éclate devant mes yeux.

— Tu travailles pour les Genovese ?

— Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais mon petit Dylan. Mais c'est trop tard. Tu vas mourir et personne ne pourra te sauver.

— Tout ça... c'était du vent ? Un mensonge pour m'amadouer ? Je n'étais qu'un jeu ? Un contrat ?

Étrangement, il ne répond pas et sa main tremble légèrement. C'est à peine visible.

— Tu dois mourir pour libérer Giuseppe, mais ça doit passer pour un accident. Et tu m'as offert l'occasion sur un plateau. Fais le dernier pas.

Je jette un œil derrière moi puis je regarde à nouveau Ian.

— Non.

— Non ?

— Si tu veux que je meure, tu vas devoir me pousser au risque que je t'emporte avec moi. Ou me tirer dessus. Mais je ne me suiciderais pas.

Il me regarde encore et pointe son arme au niveau de ma tête. Je le fixe dans les yeux, essayant de cacher ma peur.

J'attends qu'il tire, mais il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de me regarder. Puis après un long moment, il baisse son arme puis la lâche.

— Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas te tuer Dylan.


	62. Chapitre 30 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

~ Deux semaines plus tard ~

On a pris le bateau pour enfin arriver au canyon de Kauai qui se situe sur une autre île. Thomas marche à l'avant, m'emmenant vers la hauteur.

Je me demande ce qu'il le presse autant. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas la même chose que moi. J'ai échafaudé tout un petit plan pour l'exécuter comme crime parfait.

La marche se fait longue et ça commence à me soûler. Je ne fais que râler derrière ces pieds.

— Râler ne nous fera pas avancer plus vite.

Je grogne, mais ne dis plus rien. On arrive au sommet et Thomas installe une couverture et je me laisse tomber dessus.

Thomas me passe une bouteille d'eau que je prends et avale goulûment le breuvage. Ces rires se font entendre à côté. Thomas se fout de moi.

— Ne te moque pas !

— Désolé...

— Comment tu fais pour être aussi frais ?

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens. J'aime être ici. C'est calme.

Je hoche la tête.

— On a deux heures avant l'éclipse.

— Parfait.

Il sort les sandwichs et je m'en empare d'un. On commence à manger en regardant la vue qui s'offre à nous.

— Tu as raison. C'est calme. Discret.

Exactement ce qu'il fallait pour mettre le plan à exécution.

Thomas me regarde et m'embrasse. Je prolonge, y prenant goût à ces lèvres. Puis je pose mes mains sur ses hanches.

— Ian... il faut que je te dise...

— Chut Thomas... On parlera après.

Je m'allonge et l'installe sur moi. Je masse doucement ces fesses tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Je ne pense plus à rien.

C'est comme si je ne pensais plus à rien et que je ne faisais que l'embrasser encore et encore.

On fait ça pendant deux bonnes heures sans rien craindre que personne ne nous voie.

On s'installe ensuite pour l'éclipse et naturellement je passe un bras autour de ces épaules. Je me rappelle durant l'éclipse mon but et que je ne dois pas m'éparpiller.

A la fin de l'éclipse, Thomas me regarde et sourit. Je durcis mon visage, pratiquement forcé.

— Ian ?

— Tais-toi Thomas. Ou devrais-je dire... Dylan.

Il fait un mouvement de recul et je sors une arme de ma poche.

— Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Lève-toi. Maintenant.

Il déglutit puis le fait. Je me lève sans le lâcher des yeux.

— Recule. Jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je noircis mon visage et je le regarde s'installer au bord de la falaise. Plus qu'un pas. Et je serai enfin libéré de ce... poids...

— Tu travailles pour les Genovese ?

— Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais mon petit Dylan. Mais c'est trop tard. Tu vas mourir et personne ne pourra te sauver.

— Tout ça... c'était du vent ? Un mensonge pour m'amadouer ? Je n'étais qu'un jeu ? Un contrat ?

Je ne réponds pas, comme si ma voix était bloquée. Et ma main tremble légèrement. C'est le comble.

Reprends-toi Ian.

— Tu dois mourir pour libérer Giuseppe, mais ça doit passer pour un accident. Et tu m'as offert l'occasion sur un plateau. Fais le dernier pas.

Il jette un œil derrière lui puis me regarde à nouveau.

— Non.

— Non ?

— Si tu veux que je meure, tu vas devoir me pousser au risque que je t'emporte avec moi. Ou me tirer dessus. Mais je ne me suiciderais pas.

Je regarde encore et pointe mon arme vers sa tête. Il me fixe dans les yeux et je peux à peine voir de la peur.

Je dois tirer. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je me contente de le regarder.

Fais-le Ian. Tu le dois. Pour Giuseppe.

En une fraction de seconde, tous les moments passés avec lui me reviennent en tête et restent encrés en moi.

Après un long moment, je baisse mon arme puis la lâche. La laissant s'écraser au sol.

— Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas te tuer Dylan.

Je ne peux pas...


	63. Chapitre 31 Dylan

— Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas te tuer Dylan.

Je ressens un soulagement immense d'être encore en vie. Mais un sentiment vient se mêler, la colère. Je suis en colère de m'être fait avoir. Il y a aussi de la tendresse pour l'homme. Car je l'aime. Je ne peux plus m'en cacher. J'aime l'homme qui est venu pour m'assassiner et il fait partie de la famille mafieuse qui a tué mes parents.

Ian se laisse tomber à genoux.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdu dans ce que je ressens. Je devrais lui en vouloir, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est le souvenir de mes parents qui m'en empêche. Surtout deux phrases.

 _« Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde, quel que soient ses torts »_

 _« L'amour est plus fort que tout »_

Ils ont raison... Mes parents avaient toujours des paroles sages et c'est aujourd'hui que je m'en rends compte.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, ce qui le fait fermer les yeux. En trente secondes, il a pris dix ans et il semble porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

— Tu devrais partir Dylan. Ou encore mieux, me balancer aux flics. J'accepterais de finir en prison.

À la pensée de ne plus le voir, je me sens mal.

— Non Ian, je ne le ferai pas.

Il me regarde, surpris. Même choqué. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant puis je l'aide à se relever.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je t'ai manipulé. Je t'ai menti. J'ai menacé de te tuer. Qui te dit que là maintenant, je ne te pousserai pas de la falaise ?

— Parce que tu l'auras déjà fait. Parce que je suis certain qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu es devenu réellement sincère.

Il n'ose plus me regarder. Il sait que c'est le moment de se mettre à nu. De me prouver que je n'ai pas tort. Mais ça doit être difficile.

Puis il se redresse et me regarde dans les yeux, comme s'il avait eu un déclic dans sa tête.

— Oui Dylan. Je suis et j'ai été sincère à un moment. Je le suis devenu. Parce qu'au début, je ne jouais qu'avec toi. J'avais pour seul but, t'éliminer. Et après, je me suis mis en tête que si je te séduisais, tu seras entièrement à ma merci. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Mais je ne sais pas... je crois que... quand tu m'as appris à cuisiner le poulet que j'avais refusé de fister... quand je te regardais faire à manger avec autant de concentration... je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses. Je me demandais même pourquoi j'en étais venu à devenir tueur à gages. Tu m'as tout fait remettre en doute. J'ai découvert... que je t'aimais tout simplement.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette révélation. Il était prêt à arrêter son métier, sa raison de... vivre... pour moi. Est-ce qu'il est toujours prêt à le faire ?

— Ian, je t'aime aussi. Je comptais te faire une grande déclaration. Mais contente toi de ce « je t'aime » pour le moment.

La prochaine question sera décisive sur la suite des événements. Je prie pour qu'il me donne la réponse que j'attends. Que je veux entendre.

— Tu ne veux plus être un tueur à gages ?

— Je n'en vois plus l'utilité. Je n'en ai plus l'envie. Mais je ne suis bon qu'à ça.

— Nous te trouverons autre chose.

Il a l'air surpris.

— Ian, je veux rester avec toi. Le passé, c'est le passé. Je veux avancer avec toi, si toi aussi tu le veux. Tu m'as prouvé par tes mots que tu es devenu sincère. Prouve-moi par tes actes que tu veux avancer avec moi.

— Je le veux. Je ne suis certain que d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime.

— Alors restons tous les deux.

— Mais pour Giuseppe ?

Excellente question...

Une idée me vient en tête. Ian va sûrement l'accepter. Le gouvernement, c'est moins sûr. Mais je ne leur laisserais pas le choix.

— Accepte de témoigner comme moi et d'être mis sous protection. Après que tout soit terminé, on sera ensemble.

— J'accepte.


	64. Chapitre 31 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

— Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas te tuer Dylan.

Je baisse la tête et regarde l'arme au sol. Je me laisse tomber à genoux, comprenant que je ne peux plus me mentir. J'aime Dylan.

Je l'aime et cette pensée me détruit. Je devais le tuer, et je ne peux même plus le faire. Il remet tout mon métier, toutes mes convictions, tous les choix en doutes.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule et je ferme les yeux. Maintenant. Je viens de tout perdre.

— Tu devrais partir Dylan. Ou encore mieux, me balancer aux flics. J'accepterais de finir en prison.

— Non Ian, je ne le ferai pas.

Je lève la tête surpris par sa réponse et je le regarde. Il me prend le bras et me fait me lever.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je t'ai manipulé. Je t'ai menti. J'ai menacé de te tuer. Qui te dit que là maintenant, je ne te pousserai pas de la falaise ?

— Parce que tu l'auras déjà fait. Parce que je suis certain qu'à un moment ou un autre, tu es devenu réellement sincère.

Je détourne le regard, presque honteux. Il est temps de ne plus mentir Ian. Ni à toi, ni à Dylan.

Je me redresse et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

— Oui Dylan. Je suis et j'ai été sincère à un moment. Je le suis devenu. Parce qu'au début, je ne jouais qu'avec toi. J'avais pour seul but, t'éliminer. Et après, je me suis mis en tête que si je te séduisais, tu seras entièrement à ma merci. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Mais je ne sais pas... je crois que... quand tu m'as appris à cuisiner le poulet que j'avais refusé de fister... quand je te regardais faire à manger avec autant de concentration... je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses. Je me demandais même pourquoi j'en étais venu à devenir tueur à gages. Tu m'as tout fait remettre en doute. J'ai découvert... que je t'aimais tout simplement.

Il ferme les yeux puis les rouvres quelques secondes après. Je continue à l'observer, sans cacher mon inquiétude, ma tristesse et mon envie de sauter par-dessus cette falaise.

C'est terminé Rodrigo. Je ne veux plus. Je ne peux plus.

— Ian, je t'aime aussi. Je comptais te faire une grande déclaration. Mais contente toi de ce « je t'aime » pour le moment.

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'est-ce que je devrais répondre à ça ?

— Tu ne veux plus être un tueur à gages ?

— Je n'en vois plus l'utilité. Je n'en ai plus l'envie. Mais je ne suis bon qu'à ça.

— Nous te trouverons autre chose.

Quoi ? Nous ?

Il utilise le « nous » ?

Mais je viens de tout gâcher Dylan. J'ai failli te tuer.

Pourquoi tu restes ?

— Ian, je veux rester avec toi. Le passé, c'est passé. Je veux avancer avec toi, si toi aussi tu le veux. Tu m'as prouvé que tu es devenu sincère, prouve-moi que tu veux avancer avec moi.

— Je le veux. Je ne suis certain que d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime.

— Alors restons tous les deux.

Attends… Et Rodrigo ? Et la mafia ?

— Mais pour Giuseppe ?

— Accepte de témoigner comme moi et d'être mis sous protection. Après que tout soit terminé, on sera ensemble.

Son visage est encore dur. Il m'en veut et je le comprends. Je ferais tout pour me racheter de mes péchés s'il me laisse être à ses côtés.

Même balancer ma propre société.

— J'accepte.


	65. Chapitre 32 Dylan

_« J'accepte »_

Entendre ceci dans sa bouche me procure un soulagement sans nom. Je pose une main sur sa joue et il pose la sienne par-dessus la mienne.

— Je vais appeler Jordan. C'est le Marshall qui est en charge de moi. Je vais lui demander de nous retrouver à mon appartement pour être mis dans un lieu sûr, en attendant le procès. On passera vite chez toi chercher des affaires.

— D'accord.

Je lui souris puis prend mon téléphone. En le réactivant, je constate qu'il n'y a pas de réseau.

— Merde.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Pas de réseau.

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche.

— Quittons l'île. Je l'appellerais depuis le port.

Ian hoche la tête et range nos affaires quand tout à coup, il se jette sur moi.

— Ian !

— Je t'ai évité de prendre une balle.

Il se relève doucement, tout en récupérant son arme. Il regarde autour de lui et jure.

— Rodrigo est là. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait.

— Tu lui as dit ?

— Je lui ai parlé de mes projets l'autre jour. Il y a un autre chemin ?

— C'est le seul qui est sans risque. Jordan ne s'inquiétera pas de me voir rentrer avant ce soir...

— On sera mort d'ici là si on ne bouge pas.

Il prend le sac, le met sur le dos et glisse son arme dans sa ceinture.

— Il va falloir descendre par la paroi.

— Tu veux qu'on se brise la nuque ?

— Je préfère mourir en essayant de nous enfuir que d'attendre la mafia et me prendre une balle.

Je déglutis puis hoche la tête. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

On commence à descendre le long de la paroi. C'est hyper dangereux et on progresse lentement car il faut trouver des appuis. J'ai mal aux jambes, aux bras et aux mains. Ian est juste en dessous.

— On y est presque Dylan. Ne lâche pas, il ne reste que quelques mètres.

J'arrive au bout de mes forces quand les balles commencent à fuser autour de moi.

— Saute Dylan !

— Mais tu es fou ! Je vais me tuer !

— Fais-moi confiance ! Saute !

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber en arrière. J'atterris dans les bras d'Ian qui me réceptionne sans mal. Je le regarde, surpris.

— Tu y étais presque.

Je lui souris doucement, sourire qu'il me rend. Puis il me repose au sol.

— Allons au port.

Il me prend la main, tandis que je hoche la tête. On se met à courir. Mais en bas du canyon, rien n'est indiqué car il est interdit d'être ici.

Au bout de quelques heures et la nuit étant installée, mes jambes ne me supportent vraiment plus. Je m'effondre au sol, sans force. Ian s'arrête brusquement et me relève.

— On doit continuer Dylan. Ils sont derrière nous.

— Je n'en peux plus. Continue sans moi et témoigne. Tu les feras tomber à ma place.

Je ferme les yeux, sans force.

— Dylan, reste réveiller !

— J'ai envie de dormir.

— Non ! Regarde-moi !

J'ouvre difficile les yeux et pose mon regard sur lui alors qu'au loin, on entend des gens se rapprocher.

C'est la fin...

Des lampes torches pointent en notre direction.

Je vais rejoindre mes parents...

Mais avant ça, il faut que je dise encore quelque chose.

— Je t'aime Ian.

Je perds connaissance, vidé de toute énergie.


	66. Chapitre 32 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

A ma réponse, Dylan est soulagé. Comme si je lui avais retiré un poids. Il pose une main sur ma joue et je pose ma main sur la sienne.

— Je vais appeler Jordan. C'est le Marshall qui est en charge de moi. Je vais lui demander de nous retrouver à mon appartement pour être mis dans un lieu sûr, en attendant le procès. On passera vite chez toi chercher des affaires.

— D'accord.

Il me sourit et chope son cellulaire. Après avoir fait je ne sais quoi dessus, il fait une mine comme déçu.

— Merde.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Pas de réseau.

Il range son portable dans sa poche.

— Quittons l'île. Je l'appellerais depuis le port.

Je hoche la tête et je range rapidement nos affaires quand j'entends un bruit provenant de pas très loin.

Sans réfléchir, je saute sur Dylan pour le protéger. Quitte à ce qu'un meurt, je ne veux pas que ce soit lui.

— Ian !

— Je t'ai évité de prendre une balle.

Je me relève doucement, sans gestes brusques, tout en récupérant mon arme. Je regarde autour de moi et jure avec toutes sortes d'insultes possible et inimaginable.

— Rodrigo est là. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait.

— Tu lui as dit ?

— Je lui ai parlé de mes projets l'autre jour. Il y a un autre chemin ?

— C'est le seul qui est sans risque. Jordan ne s'inquiétera pas de me voir rentrer avant ce soir...

— On sera mort d'ici là si on ne bouge pas.

Je prends le sac, me l'installe sur le dos et place mon arme dans ma ceinture. Autant le garder proche de moi au cas où.

— Il va falloir descendre par la paroi.

— Tu veux qu'on se brise la nuque ?

— Je préfère mourir en essayant de nous enfuir que d'attendre la mafia et me prendre une balle.

Je marque un point et il le sait. Il déglutit, de façon peu séduisante, puis fini par hocher la tête. Il aura bien fini par le faire de toute façon.

On commence à descendre le long de la paroi. On descend doucement et lentement, puisqu'il faut trouver de quoi s'accrocher pour éviter la chute mortelle. Mon père m'a entraîné à faire de l'escalade en mauvaises conditions depuis petit pour le boulot. Alors je suis plus en avance que Dylan qui peine à descendre.

— On y est presque Dylan. Ne lâche pas, il ne reste que quelques mètres.

Je suis arrivé au sol et j'attends que Dylan me rejoigne tout en faisant attention autour de nous. Sans que je m'y attende, les balles fusent autour de nous. Pas le choix. J'écarte les bras et appelle Dylan.

— Saute Dylan !

— Mais tu es fou ! Je vais me tuer !

— Fais-moi confiance ! Saute !

Il ferme quelques secondes les yeux puis se laisse tomber. Je l'attrape sans difficultés et il me regarde surpris.

— Tu y étais presque.

Il me sourit doucement, dont je lui rends. Puis je le repose au sol.

— Allons au port.

Je lui prends la main, tandis qu'il hoche la tête. On se met ensuite à courir. Mais rien au bout du canyon n'est indiqué, ce qui est normal, puisque c'est interdit d'y aller.

Au bout de quelques heures et la nuit étant présente, Dylan est épuisé mais on doit continuer. Il s'écrase au sol tandis que je m'arrête brusquement pour le relever.

— On doit continuer Dylan. Ils sont derrière nous.

— Je n'en peux plus. Continue sans moi et témoigne. Tu les feras tomber à ma place.

Il ferme les yeux comme s'il allait s'endormir. Non plutôt, perdre connaissance.

— Dylan, reste réveiller !

— J'ai envie de dormir.

— Non ! Regarde-moi !

Il ouvre difficilement les yeux et on entend tous les deux des gens s'approcher au loin de nous. On sait donc ce que ça signifie.

C'est terminé.

Des lampes torches pointent en notre direction. Et les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus. C'est vraiment la fin.

Je secoue légèrement Dylan. Il faut absolument qu'on continue. Qu'on réussisse à s'enfuir.

Il me regarde faiblement. Reste éveillé bordel. Il me prononce doucement une phrase.

— Je t'aime Ian.

Puis perd connaissance.

On est perdu.


	67. Chapitre 33 Dylan

Je me réveille dans un cocon de chaleur, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Je me sens reposé, mais j'ai quand même la sensation que mon corps est de plomb. Je bouge juste mes doigts.

— Dylan ?

Je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à ce quelqu'un soit au même endroit que moi. J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard se pose sur mon protecteur.

— Jordan... Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Il tire une chaise à côté du lit et s'y assoit.

— Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je le regarde quelques secondes puis je me concentre. Les souvenirs remontent un à un ; l'éclipse, la tentative de meurtre, la déclaration, la varappe de la mort, la course, ...

— Ian ! Où est Ian ?

— Il se fait interroger depuis quarante-huit heures. Il a été arrêté pour de nombreux chefs d'accusation.

Je me redresse brusquement, faisant sursauter le Marshall. Je le regarde.

— Non !

— Comment ça non ? Il aurait pu te tuer.

— Il ne l'a pas fait. Il a eu l'occasion et il ne l'a pas fait. Parce que...

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il m'aime. Il m'aime tout comme je l'aime.

— Dylan, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. C'est un tueur à gages. Il a été élevé pour assassiner. Il n'a pas de cœur.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

— Tu es perdu et c'est normal. Repose-toi. Patterson viendra te voir pour te poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé. Et te passer un savon.

Je soupire tandis que Jordan part. Je me mets sur le côté et ferme les yeux.

Jordan ne comprend pas. Personne ne peut le faire. J'ai eu des semaines pour apprendre à connaître Ian. Bien sûr, j'ai eu des doutes, mais j'ai réussi à aller voir derrière le mur où il se cachait. Je pense que j'ai appris plus de choses en l'observant qu'en lui parlant.

Mes parents disaient souvent que l'amour peut changer un homme. Et Ian vient de le prouver.

Après de longues minutes, je me lève et ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre. Je jette un œil au couloir et reconnais le bâtiment que les Marshall ont à Hawaii. Je marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Après réflexion, je descends les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol où se situent les salles d'interrogatoire. Lorsque j'y arrive, il y a beaucoup d'effervescence donc personne ne fait attention à moi.

J'arrive jusqu'à une porte ouverte et en y jetant un coup d'œil, je vois Ian derrière la vitre sans tain. Il est attaché à la table. Son regard est fixé sur ses mains, mais ce que je vois me montre qu'il est complètement défait et mort de fatigue. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'a pas pu profiter de repos après notre course pour la vie dans le canyon.

J'entre dans la pièce et Jordan remarque ma présence. Il me lance un regard désapprobateur, mais ne dit rien pour me chasser de la pièce. Je m'installe à ses côtés et écoute le reste l'interrogatoire qui est mené par Patterson.

— Encore une dernière question Monsieur Torres. Comment avez-vous su où était caché Dylan ? Nous avons tout fait pour qu'aucune information ne ressorte.

— Je l'ignore. Le boss m'a convoqué dans son bureau et m'a donné toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Mais le connaissant, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait soudoyé quelqu'un pour avoir le dossier.

— Êtes-vous en train de sous-entendre que nous avons un traitre ?

— Je l'ignore... Mais ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Ian laisse tomber sa tête sur la table tandis que Patterson réfléchit pendant de longues minutes. Puis il récupère son dossier et sort.

Je sors également et croise le regard du Marshall. Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais j'en ai cure. Car juste derrière lui, Ian est escorté par deux agents du gouvernement.

— Ian !

Il lève les yeux sur moi. Son regard éteint s'illumine un peu lorsqu'il me voit.

— Dylan...

Nos regards ne se quittent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au bout du couloir.

— Dylan, dans la salle. Immédiatement.

Je vais vraiment en prendre pour mon matricule.


	68. Chapitre 33 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Des menottes. Je suis attaché à de stupides menottes dans une salle d'interrogatoire, aussi froide ne serait-ce que par la température glaciale mais aussi par le manque de décoration sur ces murs métalliques qui feraient frissonner n'importe quelle personne ayant un goût très développé pour les beaux habitats, dont moi.

Ça doit faire... au moins deux jours que je n'ai pas dormi et que je suis interrogé sans cesse. Je me rappelle vaguement ce qui s'est passé avant d'être retrouvé dans cet endroit. A chaque fois que la personne en charge de me faire parler me met de la lumière en pleine face que j'ai ces flashbacks.

Je revois... Dylan dans mes bras... les lampes torches se rapprocher... des hurlements de la police qui hurle mon nom et m'ordonne de lâcher Dylan. Mon refus et un tir de balle comme moyen de pression en hurlant de plus en plus de lever les bras et de déposer Dylan à terre. Ce que j'ai fait. Être collé au sol et menotté aussi violemment était sûrement en option, du moins pour moi.

Je ferme les yeux, le souvenir est trop douloureux. Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas mangé ? Pas bu ? Pas dormis ? Pas vu Dylan ?

Dylan... comment va Dylan ? J'ai une irrésistible envie de le voir. Et de dormir.

Peut-être que la police a réussi à lui faire peur et qu'il a décidé de me laisser couler. Si je vais en prison, je pourrais tuer encore, mais surtout me faire tuer. Et à quoi bon vivre si je ne suis pas auprès de la personne que je désire le plus.

Un poing qui s'écrase sur la table métallique me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je regarde fixement l'homme qui essaye tant bien que mal de me faire parler. De me faire couler.

— Quoi encore ? Je suis épuisé.

— C'est dommage pour toi Torres. Mais je n'ai pas encore terminé avec toi. Pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas donné des choses croustillantes sous la dent.

— Des choses croustillantes ?! Ma parole vous êtes un bon interrogateur comme moi je suis bonne sœur ! Les seuls foutus questions que vous m'avez posées tournent principalement autour de votre protégé, Dylan ! Si vous voulez tout savoir, non je ne l'ai pas forcé, non je ne l'ai pas violé ! Ou encore sur mes meurtres ou mes activités de mafieux dont vous n'avez eu aucune réponse triomphante ! Enquêteur de mon cul !

— Pardon ?! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous risquez !

— OH QUE SI ! Je vais sûrement prendre à perpétuité si tout ce que j'espérais foire ! D'accord ?! Alors foutez-moi la paix et laissez-moi dormir, manger, boire !

Son regard se noircit et je comprends que je dois y aller mollo. Après tout, si Dylan réussi à leur faire accepter de me mettre sous protection, je dois coopérer. Même si ma fatigue me rappelle à l'ordre.

— Bon. Désolé. Poursuivez. J'accepte de répondre correctement à vos questions.

A son visage qui s'adoucit et son poing qui se défait, je sais que j'ai bien fait. Tout ça c'est pour Dylan. Même s'il doit partir loin de moi et que je ne le reverrais jamais, tout ça, ce sera pour lui.

— Encore une dernière question Monsieur Torres. Comment avez-vous su où était caché Dylan ? Nous avons tout fait pour qu'aucune information ne ressorte.

— Je l'ignore. Le boss m'a convoqué dans son bureau et m'a donné toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Mais le connaissant, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait soudoyé quelqu'un pour avoir le dossier.

— Êtes-vous en train de sous-entendre que nous avons un traitre ?

— Je l'ignore... Mais ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Je pose la tête sur la table, encore plus épuisé qu'au début. Je suis foutu. Pardon Dylan.

J'aurai dû coopérer dès le commencement.

L'enquêteur prend son dossier et sort. Me laissant seul un trop court moment à mon goût.

Deux agents me lèvent sans trop de difficultés puisque je ressemble à une loque vivante. Ils me font sortir et une voix familière me fait lever la tête.

— Ian !

Mes yeux semblent plus doux face à son regard et à ma prise de conscience qu'il va bien. Je suis soulagé.

— Dylan...

Nos regards de se ne quittent pas jusqu'à ce que les agents me fassent tourner à un couloir qui mène sûrement à la prison pour garde à vue.

Il serait peut-être temps que je m'y habitue.


	69. Chapitre 34 Dylan

Je suis assis sur la chaise, droit comme un piquet et les bras croisés sur mon torse. Patterson s'assoit en face et me fixe pendant de longues minutes.

L'air est électrique. Insupportable. Inquiétante même.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Dylan ?

— J'ai profité de la vie. De ma vie.

— Non, tu t'es mis en danger. Tu as failli mourir pour une lubie.

— Une lubie ? C'est vous qui dites ça ? Alors que vous avez une famille. Des enfants. Une maison. Je n'ai rien de tout ça. Plus de famille. Plus de maison. Plus rien.

— Tu as une obligation...

Il me gonfle. J'ai envie de lui balancer une chaise à la gueule pour le faire taire. Mais ça n'amènera rien.

— Je n'ai pas d'obligation envers qui que ce soit ! Mes parents se retourneraient dans leur tombe s'ils voyaient à quel point je suis malheureux !

— Tu veux parler de tes parents ? Très bien ! Tu penses leur rendre hommage en mettant te vie en danger ? Tu veux les rejoindre rapidement dans leur tombe avant que tu ne puisses vivre pleinement ta vie ? Oui Dylan, tu pourras avoir une famille et une maison.

Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est d'arrêter cette famille mafieuse. Et tant pis s'il y a des dégâts collatéraux.

— Vous avez passé un marché avec Ian ?

— Et puis quoi encore ? On n'est pas à l'hospice ici. La seule chose qu'il gagne, c'est de prendre perpétuité au lieu de la chaise électrique.

— Il va se faire tuer en prison.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu es notre témoin et c'est sur toi que repose toute la condamnation. Son témoignage n'est que de l'eau à mon moulin.

Il vient de me donner un moyen de pression sur un plateau en or. Il ne s'en rend pas encore compte, mais il va s'en mordre les doigts.

— Je ne témoignerais pas.

Sous le choc, il laisse tomber le dossier qu'il avait en main. Puis il me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

— Pardon ?

— Si Ian ne peut pas bénéficier de votre clémence et être mis sous le programme de protection avec moi, je refuse d'aller témoigner.

Il est sur le cul. Il n'arrive pas à se remettre de ce qu'il entend. Je pense que je regretterais s'il ne cède pas, mais il faut bien appuyer où ça fait mal pour obtenir ce qu'on veut.

— Tu fais du chantage ? Tu sais que c'est punissable ?

— Ce n'est pas du chantage. C'est... un avertissement. J'ai déjà sacrifié dix ans de ma vie. Je me suis privé de tout. Maintenant, il est temps de renvoyer l'ascenseur. Et je veux Ian.

— C'est un assassin. Il a tué des gens.

— Vous aussi.

Et paf, en pleine face.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose Dylan.

— Je pense que si. Vous obéissiez à des ordres, lui aussi. Vous pensiez faire le bien autour de vous, lui aussi. Même si c'était pour la mafia, il pensait faire ce qui était juste. Et surtout, il n'a connu que ça depuis son enfance. Mais il me l'a dit. Il m'a avoué qu'il était prêt à tout laisser tomber pour moi.

— Ce ne sont que des paroles.

— Pour vous peut-être. Pour moi, c'est une preuve de son attachement. De son amour.

Il me regarde, les yeux noirs puis il se lève.

— Je vais aller téléphone au procureur. Mais ça ne restera pas sans conséquence.

Il quitte la pièce et je prie pour avoir gain de cause. Je prie de toutes mes forces.


	70. Chapitre 34 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Des claquements contre les barreaux me réveillent lourdement du peu de sommeil que j'ai essayé de récupérer.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et je tombe nez à nez avec un agent qui sourit méchamment. Je m'assieds sur l'espèce de lit métallique et très inconfortable. Je le laisse m'observer, mais une réflexion très méchante me vient à l'esprit. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour le lui dire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? Tu veux ma photo ou tu veux me mater ? Je sais que je suis à ton goût, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à obtenir quelque chose de mon corps de rêve espèce de crétin invertébré qui m'observe comme un pervers !

Son sourire se transforme en crispation de colère. Il ouvre rapidement la cellule et je comprends que j'ai mal fait de lui parler comme ça. Il me colle violemment au lit et ça me fait grogner.

— La méthode violente et le viol, très peu pour moi.

Il m'étrangle presque. Ça m'énerve.

Lâche-moi putain. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire. Je peux rapidement te retourner et te tuer.

Non. Je me suis promis d'arrêter et Dylan me fait confiance pour que je ne le fasse plus. Alors hors de question que je le tue. Je dois encore me laisse faire. Comme un petit soumis.

— Écoute-moi bien espèce de pédé à la noix. Si tu crois une seule seconde que mes supérieurs vont te laisser en liberté ou même ne pas te faire pendre ou aller en prison à perpétuité, tu te mets le balai dans le cul, aussi profond que le bâton puisse aller. Tu vas prendre cher et ce sera bien fait pour ta gueule.

Je grogne encore, mais il ressert l'étreinte de sa main contre mon cou. Ça commence à me faire mal.

— Et la prochaine fois que tu es impoli ou que tu te permets de dire ou de faire quelques choses à moi ou à un autre agent, je ferais en sorte de te tuer en faisant passer ça pour un accident. Compris ?

— Ce n'est pas... contraire à votre... boulot ? Arrêtez les meurtriers... sans en devenir un ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Ma gorge brûle.

Lâche-moi gros porc dégoûtant.

Il serre de plus en plus.

Apprends à la fermer, Ian.

— Compris Torres ?

— Co... compris...

Il me lâche et s'ensuit de toux extrêmement violentes et douloureuses ainsi que plusieurs vomissements des maigres résidus de nourriture de plusieurs jours ainsi que de la bile, ce qui accentue la douleur.

Ces rires m'énervent au plus haut point, mais je ne dis rien. Ce stupide agent retourne hors de la cellule, m'enferme derrière lui. Dommage, j'aurai cru qu'il sera assez con pour oublier.

Le chariot ainsi qu'un autre homme arrive et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Je nettoie le coin de ma bouche puis me redresse pour m'assoir sur ce lit qui me paraît encore plus inconfortable que la première fois.

L'agent qui m'a étranglé éclate de rire avant de m'observer de son œil vil et pervers. Ça me donnerait presque des frissons dans le dos.

— Désolé pour toi Torres. Pas de repas pour toi. Ni ce midi, ni ce soir, ni sûrement demain.

Il éclate de rire sous mes grognements.

— Je veux voir Dylan.

— Si tu crois qu'on va exécuter tes ordres.

Les deux mecs me tournent le dos et partent en riant comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle de leur vie. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus et qui ne peut pas m'empêcher de crier.

— Va te faire foutre ! Je suis certain que je vais sortir de là ! Dylan va me sortir de là ! Vous rirez moins ! Connards !

Dylan va me sortir de là...

J'en suis certain...

Dylan...


	71. Chapitre 35 Dylan

Les minutes sont longues et elles se sont transformées en heures. Trois bonnes heures que j'attends le retour de Patterson. Il se fait attendre et je n'aime pas ça.

Je suis allongé sur la table et fixe le mur. J'imagine que c'est le ciel et avec mes yeux, je dessine des constellations.

S'il n'arrive pas rapidement, je vais m'endormir dans cette salle lugubre. Sur cette table très inconfortable. Je préférerais nettement être dans un lit, dans les bras d'Ian.

Après encore une bonne heure, la porte s'ouvre enfin. Je me redresse et regarde Patterson entrer avec Ian. Il le tient par le bras et le force à s'assoir. Il a l'air un peu reposé, mais il aurait encore besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.

— Assis Dylan.

— Je ne suis pas ton chien.

Il me fusille du regard et Ian lâche un petit rire à peine imperceptible. Je m'assois correctement sur la chaise, située en face d'Ian.

Peterson se met au bout-de-table et balance un dossier sur la table. Je le regarde, me demandant de quoi il s'agit. Puis pose les yeux sur l'agent gouvernemental.

— C'est votre amnistie Torres. Elle est valable uniquement si vous balancez toute la famille.

Ian regarde le Marshall, surpris. Puis il me regarde. Je lui fais un petit sourire et un clin d'œil. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'étais derrière tout ça.

— Vous pouvez remercier Dylan. Est-ce que vous allez collaborer ?

— Oui. Je vais tout vous dire. Même vous le noter.

— Parfait. On va vous amener de quoi le faire.

Peterson parle quelques secondes avec Jordan puis il nous regarde à nouveau.

— Très bien. Torres va écrire tout ce qu'il faut. On va faire quelques vérifications puis vous serez transféré jusqu'à un lieu sécurisé. Vous y resterez jusqu'au procès. Des nettoyeurs vont s'occuper de vos appartements. Tout va aller dans une pièce de stockage, sauf les vêtements.

— Et mes études ?

— On regardera après le procès. Mon seul problème est de vous garder en vie et de trouver le traitre.

Je soupire et baisse la tête, triste et déçu.

— Trois agents vous seront assignés. Jordan et moi. Et puis... Gideon Sinclair.

Oh non ! Pas lui ! On se déteste ! C'est la guerre froide entre lui et moi. Peterson le sait. C'est sa vengeance...

— On vous amènera tout ce qu'il faut. Vous aurez accès à Netflix, au câble et à internet. Mais vous ne pourrez pas communiquer avec l'extérieur. Tout sera surveillé. Interdiction de sortir, vous restez à l'intérieur. Une fois par semaine, l'agent qui prend la relève amènera les courses. Si vous avez besoin de quelques en particulier, dites-le au Marshall présent.

Je soupire. Ça va être trois mois d'enfer.

— J'ai une question...

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

— On va être enfermé où ? Ici, à Hawaii ?

— Non. Vous serez emmenés sur le continent. Le procès a lieu à Washington, donc on vous rapproche. Autre chose ?

Je secoue la tête et Ian lâche un non sec et froid. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas nos futures conditions.

— Je vous laisse dix minutes, seuls. Je reviens avec de quoi écrire.

— Enlevez ses menottes... s'il vous plaît.

— Non. Tant qu'il n'aura pas témoigné, il en est hors de question.

Il sort et claque la porte. Ian me regarde et son visage s'adoucit.

— Comment tu te sens Dylan ?

— Ça va... Je suis perdu par tout ça.

— Moi aussi.

Il se penche vers moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

— Je suis désolé Ian.

— Ne le sois pas. Je le fais pour toi. Parce que je t'aime.

Je rougis face à sa déclaration.

— Je t'aime aussi.


	72. Chapitre 35 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que je suis dans cette cellule qui pue la rouille, la pisse et la merde.

Je suis encore fatigué et affamé. En plus de ça, Dylan me manque. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Ça déchire le cœur de ne pas avoir la personne qu'on souhaite à ses côtés. Je déteste cette sensation.

Je ne connais aucun nom des agents qui viennent et repartent comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire ou un lion dans un cirque. Ça me dérange, mais je dois encore fermer ma gueule.

Si on m'avait dit que l'enfer c'était ça, j'aurais préféré crever avec Dylan.

Un autre agent arrive. C'est qui celui-là ?

— Vous êtes qui vous ? Celui qui va me torcher le cul ?

— Ce n'est pas le moment Torres. Encore une fois, je suis l'agent Patterson. Tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoire et tout se passera bien.

On est censé aller où là ? Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne pars pas sans Dylan. Et si lui, il était parti ?

— Patterson ? On est censé aller où là ?

Sans me répondre, il ouvre la cellule, me met les menottes sous mes plaintes exagérées, me chope le bras trop violemment à mon goût et me tire vers une salle bizarre à l'opposé de ma cellule.

Snif. J'aurai dû lui faire un dernier adieu à cette cellule de merde. J'aurai peut-être pu pisser sur le lit pour le prochain passant si je n'y retourne pas.

Patterson entre enfin dans une pièce où Dylan est debout dans un coin. Dès que je le vois, j'ai envie de dire mille et une choses mais ce serait trop gênant devant ce stupide agent. Alors je reste encore plus silencieux qu'au début.

Je m'assieds, forcé et je regarde Dylan. Mon regard ne peut se détacher de lui. Patterson, lui, veut montrer son autorité.

— Assis Dylan.

— Je ne suis pas ton chien.

Je ris d'une manière silencieuse et très discrète, mais il semble que Dylan l'est vu.

Dylan finit par s'assoir et Patterson ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre, en balançant un dossier sur la table. Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est alors je balaye mes yeux du dossier aux deux hommes qui sont à mes côtés.

— C'est votre amnistie Torres. Elle est valable uniquement si vous balancez toute la famille.

Surpris, je regarde l'agent puis encore une fois Dylan. Il se contente de sourire et de me faire un clin d'œil. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai cette chance. Je le prendrais sur la table si je le pouvais.

— Vous pouvez remercier Dylan. Est-ce que vous allez collaborer ?

— Oui. Je vais tout vous dire. Même vous le noter.

— Parfait. On va vous amener de quoi le faire.

Patterson parle avec un autre agent. Il a dû nous rejoindre ou alors je ne l'ai tout simplement pas vu.

— Très bien. Torres va écrire tout ce qu'il faut. On va faire quelques vérifications puis vous serez transféré jusqu'à un lieu sécurisé. Vous y resterez jusqu'au procès. Des nettoyeurs vont s'occuper de vos appartements. Tout va aller dans une pièce de stockage, sauf les vêtements.

— Et mes études ?

— On regardera après le procès. Mon seul problème est de vous garder en vie et de trouver le traitre.

Le traître ? Je demanderai ça à Dylan après si on a un moment tous les deux. Il est triste et a la tête baissée. Sûrement à cause de la mauvaise réponse qu'il a reçue. J'ai envie de prendre sa main.

— Trois agents vous seront assignés. Jordan et moi. Et puis... Gideon Sinclair.

En quelques secondes chronos, Dylan relève la tête et fait une mine affreuse. A mon avis, quelque chose ne lui plaît pas. On verra ça plus tard aussi.

— On vous amènera tout ce qu'il faut. Vous aurez accès à Netflix, au câble et à internet. Mais vous ne pourrez pas communiquer avec l'extérieur. Tout sera surveillé. Interdiction de sortir, vous restez à l'intérieur. Une fois par semaine, l'agent qui prend la relève amènera les courses. Si vous avez besoin de quelques en particulier, dites-le au Marshall présent.

Dylan soupire encore une fois.

— J'ai une question...

L'agent fronce les sourcils et le regarde.

— On va être enfermé où ? Ici, à Hawaii ?

— Non. Vous serez emmenés sur le continent. Le procès a lieu à Washington, donc on vous rapproche. Autre chose ?

Je regarde Dylan secoué la tête et je prononce un non qui glacerait un esquimau en Sibérie. Je ne suis pas pour partir d'Hawaii.

— Je vous laisse dix minutes, seuls. Je reviens avec de quoi écrire.

— Enlevez ses menottes... s'il vous plaît.

— Non. Tant qu'il n'aura pas témoigné, il en est hors de question.

Il sort et claque la porte. J'observe Dylan, content d'être avec lui. Mon visage dur se détend, face à la vision de son regard d'ange.

— Comment tu te sens Dylan ?

— Ça va... Je suis perdu par tout ça.

— Moi aussi.

Je me penche et réussi à choper ses mains. Ça m'avait manqué.

— Je suis désolé Ian.

— Ne le sois pas. Je le fais pour toi. Parce que je t'aime.

Il me sourit doucement et je lui rends.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Tout va aller mieux maintenant, après que j'ai tout noté, on pourra enfin avancer.

Je ne souhaite que ça maintenant.


	73. Chapitre 36 Dylan

Patterson revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un bloc-notes et un stylo. Il pose le tout devant Ian, sans un mot.

L'agent me fait signe de sortir, mais je reste vers la porte. Je ne sortirais uniquement en compagnie de l'homme que j'aime.

Ian reste de marbre devant les feuilles quadrillées puis il attrape le stylo, mais sans rien faire de plus.

Est-ce qu'il hésite ? C'est normal, il remet tout en question. Il met sa vie en danger pour moi.

Il lève la tête et me regarde. Ses yeux sont hagards et hésitants.

— Ian ? Ça ne va pas ?

Je me rapproche et pose ma main sur la sienne pour lui montrer que je suis là, mais aussi pour le rassurer. Il semble revenir au temps présent.

— Si, ça va. Pardon. Je vais écrire.

Il se concentre quelques secondes puis commence à écrire.

Je retourne vers Patterson et je ferme les yeux. Mon esprit s'égare dans les méandres de mes souvenirs.

 _J'ai onze ans et Fitz m'a informé qu'on mangera lorsqu'il aura pris sa douche. Actuellement, il est dans la salle de bain et je fixe le pot à cookies depuis cinq minutes._

 _Il m'a interdit d'en manger et que lui seul pourra m'en donner. Donc il l'a mis hors de portée. Mais il ne me connaît pas encore s'il croit que la hauteur m'empêchera de manger ce que je veux._

 _Je tire la chaise au plus proche puis monte dessus. Je tends le bras, mais je suis trop petit. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et mes doigts effleurent le pot. J'essaie de le bouger pour l'attraper mais il glisse et va s'écraser au sol, en faisant du bruit._

 _Je regarde les éclats du pot quand Fitz arrive rapidement, un linge ceint à la taille._

 _— Dylan ! Je t'avais dit non._

 _Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux._

— C'est bon. J'ai terminé.

Les paroles d'Ian me tirent de mes pensées et je pose mon regard sur lui.

— Très bien, on lira vos écrits et on décidera avec mes collègues si ça suffit.

— Si ça suffit ?

Patterson hoche la tête tandis que je me rapproche à nouveau. Je me rassois et reprends ses mains. D'une simple pression, je lui fais comprendre de me regarder.

— Je suis désolé si ça ne suffit pas Dylan. J'ai écrit tout ce que je savais et tout ce que je connais. Je ne suis pas le boss. Je n'ai pas la maîtrise complète sur tout le monde. Il y a forcément quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

— Ce n'est pas grave Ian. Ce que tu as fait, est déjà très bien. Ça devrait les faire définitivement couler.

— Je l'espère Dylan.

Je lui souris et sans toute attente, il me le rend. Mes yeux s'égarent sur les feuilles. Je me demande s'il parle de mes parents dedans. Ou même de sa mission envers moi.

— Lis la Dylan. Tu peux.

Je me suis fait choper, moi qui pensais être discret.

Je la lis et je suis surpris et étonné par ce que je lis. Mais je ne dis rien puis je passe les feuilles à l'agent qui les prend avec plaisir. S'il arrive à faire tomber à la famille mafieuse, il pourra avoir une promotion. Lui, il prendra des galons et nous, on finira sous une nouvelle identité pour vivre une vie de mensonge.

— Parfait. Merci Ian. On verra ça.

Patterson quitte la pièce rapidement, nous laissant seuls.

Ian a l'air de douter de ce qu'il a écrit.

Personnellement, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer et que l'immunité lui sera accordée.


	74. Chapitre 36 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

J'ai l'impression de trahir quelqu'un. En fait, toute ma famille. Mon père m'a élevé avec le but de devenir une machine à tuer, ce que je suis devenu. Je connais Rodrigo depuis le jardin d'enfants. Comment il va réagir ?

J'observe la feuille blanche qui m'a été donnée. Je sers le stylo entre les doigts, comme si tout d'un coup, je n'étais plus sûr de vouloir le faire. Je lève la tête et vois Dylan qui m'observe avec Patterson dans le coin de la porte, les bras croisés.

— Ian ? Ça ne va pas ?

Dylan pose sa main sur la mienne, celle qui ne tient pas le stylo, et la caresse doucement.

— Si, ça va. Pardon. Je vais écrire.

Je ferme quelques secondes les yeux puis commence mon récit.

 _Le chef s'appelle Rodrigo Giuseppe. Il est le patron qui succède à son père, étant lui-même en prison._

 _J'ai été élevé pour être une machine à tuer par mon père qui est maintenant décédé. Je suis tueur à gages depuis mon enfance. J'ai tué mon premier client à l'âge de 11 ans. Mon père et Giuseppe me l'avaient procuré. Rodrigo devait m'aider, mais il était trop faible. Je l'ai tué et dépecé sans pitié. S'en est suivi des meurtres avec plus ou moins d'aides. Jusqu'à construire le plus gros réseau de mafia qui soit._

 _D'abord Adolfo qui est en charge d'éliminer la famille après que j'ai tué le principal intéressé. Ensuite Adèle. Des femmes, il y en avait. Mais Adèle, on n'en faisait pas des comme elle. Elle torturait les cibles avec tellement de violence qu'on découvrait une nouvelle partie du corps grâce à elle._

 _Alberto, Alessia, Alfredo et Angelo sont des quadruplés en charge de tout ce qui est informatique, traçage et piratage. Des génies de l'informatique._

 _Antonella est la femme de Rodrigo. Elle cuisine merveilleusement bien, surtout les clients un peu trop sur la défensive avec Arturo, leur fils qui apprend au fur et à mesure le métier. Il a déjà violé quatre de ses camarades de classe avec comme mentor Benito. Bianca et Camilla sont les deux dernières. Elles s'occupent de jeter et de camoufler les corps._

 _Ah si. Il y a aussi Cesario, le maître pour voler les bijoux ou objets précieux chez les clients._

 _Notre famille, non, plutôt la leur de famille, est très grande. Et les progénitures devraient prendre le relais. Elles sont toutes entraînées pour ça._

Je repose mon stylo et pousse la feuille. J'ai terminé et je la veux loin de ma vue. Je détourne le regard vers Patterson.

— C'est bon. J'ai terminé.

— Très bien, on lira vos écrits et on décidera avec mes collègues si ça suffit.

— Si ça suffit ?

Il hoche la tête et je regarde mes mains. Dylan les reprend dans les siennes et me force à le regarder.

— Je suis désolé si ça ne suffit pas Dylan. J'ai écrit tout ce que je savais et tout ce que je connais. Je ne suis pas le boss. Je n'ai pas la maîtrise complète sur tout le monde. Il y a forcément quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

— Ce n'est pas grave Ian. Ce que tu as fait, est déjà très bien. Ça devrait les faire définitivement couler.

— Je l'espère Dylan.

Il me sourit légèrement et je lui rends. Je le vois baisser son regard sur la feuille et pincent ses lèvres. Il crève de curiosité et il n'est pas du tout discret.

— Lis la Dylan. Tu peux.

Il hoche la tête et la lit. Puis une fois finie, la passe à Patterson. Qui la prend avec plaisir.

— Parfait. Merci Ian. On verra ça.

Ouais... j'espère que ça va suffire...


	75. Chapitre 37 Dylan

On est dans l'avion. Déjà ? Enfin ? Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimais beaucoup Hawaii et l'île va me manquer. Le seul avantage est que je suis avec Ian. Je dois être fou d'aimer un tueur à gages. D'aimer à homme qui assassine des gens pour vivre. Mais le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra être parfaitement heureux, même s'il risque d'y avoir des hauts et des bas. Et que serait un couple sans disputes ?

Je plaque mon visage contre le hublot et je regarde les nuages défilés sous l'appareil. La vue est magnifique et j'ai l'impression de m'envoler pour le Pays Imaginaire, mon histoire préférée. Je me vois tellement traîner avec les garçons perdus. M'envoler au-dessus du lagon aux sirènes avec Peter. Danser à la pleine lune avec Lili la tigresse. Et aussi me moquer de Capitaine Crochet.

— Dylan, tu ressembles à un gosse. Tu es au courant ?

Je le regarde et lui tire la langue de façon très mature.

Puis je le regarde attentivement. Il est un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Inconsciemment, il mord sa lèvre inférieure comme pour se redonner contenance. Ses pupilles sont un peu plus dilatées que d'habitude. Il stresse. Ian stresse et je me rends compte que maintenant. Quel... compagnon... ingrat je fais.

Pour le rassurer, je lui prends la main et la sers doucement pour lui montrer que je suis là. J'ai déjà été à sa place et je sais ce que ça fait de changer d'identité et de lieu de vie pour sa sécurité. Mais est-ce qu'il va le regretter et m'en vouloir ?

Il me sourit doucement.

— Tu es encore stressé ?

— Tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est un bon verre de vin.

Ah... son pêché mignon... Je ne sais pas s'il en aura le droit. On verra bien mais à la réaction de Patterson, ça va être difficile de le convaincre. On trouvera bien un moyen...

Le pilote annonce notre arrivée à l'aéroport. J'embrasse doucement Ian et on boucle nos ceintures de sécurité.

L'engin volant se pose sans couac sur le tarmac et un véhicule nous conduit jusqu'à notre lieu de résidence pour les prochains temps.

Le silence s'est installé dans l'habitacle et Ian me tient la main depuis qu'on est descendu de l'avion.

— Dylan, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Je hoche la tête, tout en fixant un point invisible. Même si je suis content qu'Ian soit à mes côtés, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver enfermer dans une planque du gouvernement. Elles n'ont rien d'un cinq-étoiles et rester enfermer toute la journée, c'est très... étouffant.

— Dylan écoute.

Je pose mes yeux sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ian ?

— Je m'en fiche s'il y a des agents avec nous. J'ai besoin que tu saches ça. Si vraiment tu ne te sens pas bien ou que tes études te manquent trop... Ou même encore ta petite vie que tu avais commencé à construire... On peut faire marche arrière. Je peux refuser d'être mis sous protection et me laisser tuer par Rodrigo et le reste de l'équipe. Tu n'as qu'une chose à dire. D'accord ?

Je le fixe, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il ose me faire cette suggestion. Et de toute façon, ma couverture a sauté donc je ne pourrais plus être Thomas et rester à Hawaii. Alors si je dois changer de vie, je préfère le faire avec lui.

La colère bouillonnant en moi, ma main part toute seule et je le gifle. Mon geste le fait sursauter et Patterson éclate de rire. J'ai les larmes aux yeux qui menace de couler.

— Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne redis ça ! Compris ?

Il continue de me regarder, ébahi alors je pose doucement une main sur sa joue meurtrie par ma faute, la culpabilité commençant à se frayer un chemin dans ma tête et mon cœur.

Il finit par hocher la tête et la voiture s'arrête brusquement.

On descend du véhicule et je fixe la... le lieu où on va dormir et vivre. Je me demande s'il y a l'électricité et l'eau courante.

— Un taudis... On dirait un taudis...

Bienvenue à Elkins.


	76. Chapitre 37 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Nous sommes dans l'avion direction notre nouvelle planque. Ma lettre a été acceptée et j'ai eu la joie de ne pas la réécrire.

Les agents, pourtant, se méfient encore de moi à propos de Dylan. On n'a même pas eu le droit de rester ensemble avant de prendre l'avion.

J'ai quand même eu le droit de m'assoir ses côtés. La chance. Bon, j'ai Patterson collé au cul sur la troisième place mais tant pis, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Dylan est comme un enfant à Noël, je n'aurai pas dû le laisser côté hublot parce que même si on n'était pas chaud pour partir, il adore regarder dehors.

— Dylan, tu ressembles à un gosse. Tu es au courant ?

Il se tourne et me tire la langue. Je le taquine, mais nous savons tous les deux que puisque l'atterrissage est pour bientôt, je suis très stressé.

Dylan l'a souvent vu et pris ma main. Il sait que c'est tout nouveau pour moi, comparé à lui qui a déjà vécu ça.

— Tu es encore stressé ?

— Tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est un bon verre de vin.

J'entends Patterson faire un soufflement désobligeant, mais je m'en fous. Je me ferai un plaisir de demander d'excellentes bouteilles de vin.

On entend l'annonce de l'atterrissage et me rend immédiatement. Je reçois un baiser sur mes lèvres qui me redonne légèrement le sourire avant qu'on s'attache et que l'avion ne touche le sol.

Une fois cela fait, je peux enfin respirer. On descend tous et on monte dans un taxi direction notre nouvel abri secret.

Le chemin se fait silencieux. Je n'ai pas lâché la main de Dylan, pour son plus grand bonheur. J'ai l'impression qu'il a mis de côté l'inconvénient de devoir se cacher loin de ses études ou alors il le masque, comme il le faisait au début avec moi.

— Dylan, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il hoche vaguement la tête, le regard ailleurs puis reste silencieux. Je crois qu'il réfléchit ou tout simplement qui réalise qu'il a encore tout perdu par ma faute. Je ne peux pas encore lui faire subir ça. Je l'ai déjà assez brisé comme ça.

— Dylan écoute.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ian ?

— Je m'en fiche s'il y a des agents avec nous. J'ai besoin que tu saches ça. Si vraiment tu ne te sens pas bien ou que tes études te manquent trop... Ou même encore ta petite vie que tu avais commencé à construire... On peut faire marche arrière. Je peux refuser d'être mis sous protection et me laisser tuer par Rodrigo et le reste de l'équipe. Tu n'as qu'une chose à dire. D'accord ?

Il me regarde surpris. Je ne sais pas si c'est la surprise ou encore de la colère, mais je reçois une gifle dans le visage. Je sursaute à mon tour et sous un éclat de rire de Patterson, je regarde Dylan. Il a les larmes aux yeux.

— Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne redis ça ! Compris ?

Je le regarde puis touche ma joue. Je me sens incroyablement mal d'un coup. Je hoche la tête puis la baisse lorsque la voiture s'arrête brusquement.

Patterson nous prévient que nous sommes arrivés et nous descendons tous les deux. Dylan a lâché ma main, mais je ne peux rien dire face à la vision de notre nouvel habitat.

— Un taudis... On dirait un taudis...


	77. Chapitre 38 Dylan

On est assis sur le canapé qui a connu des jours meilleurs. Je ne sais pas depuis quand cet endroit n'a pas été utilisé, mais c'est profondément injuste de nous garder ici. Patterson voulait se venger de ma menace, c'est réussi.

— Cet endroit appartenait à ma famille. Le lieu n'est pas connu du FBI. J'ai pris cette décision pour votre sécurité et vous resterez ici tant que la taupe n'aura pas été démasquée.

Avec Ian, on se regarde puis nos regards se posent à nouveau sur l'agent qui nous fait face.

— Il y a deux chambres. Une pour vous et une pour l'agent. Les murs sont très fins alors vous gardez vos mains dans vos poches pendant les deux mois et demi que nous allons rester ici.

Il nous prend vraiment pour des pervers... On est capable de se contenir. Quoique... Ça va être difficile puisque je vais dormir avec et contre Ian. Son corps chaud contre le mien. Son souffle se répercutant contre ma nuque. Son ventre plat et musclé contre mon dos. Sa main me tenant contre lui. Son bassin contre mes fesses...

La main d'Ian sur la mienne me fait revenir à l'instant présent. Le regard noir de Patterson me fait comprendre qu'il a parfaitement compris qu'elles étaient mes pensées. Au final, c'est peut-être une très mauvaise idée de dormir avec Ian.

— Interdiction de sortir. On est loin de toutes habitations, mais on ne prend aucun risque. Notre mission est de vous garder en vie et c'est ce qu'on va faire.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes tandis que Ian se penche vers moi et murmure.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que tu as pensé, on trouvera un subterfuge pour le faire au nez et à la barbe de notre gardien de prison.

Le ton de sa voix est sensuel et me fait réagir. Je croise les jambes pour qu'on ne remarque pas mon petit problème. Mais au petit sourire d'Ian, je sais que c'est ce qu'il voulait et qu'il a atteint son but.

— Je pense avoir tout dit pour le moment. Vous avez des questions ?

— J'en ai une. Je peux avoir du vin ?

— Non. Pas d'alcool ici. Je ne veux pas à avoir géré votre alcoolisme.

— Je ne suis pas alcoolique ! J'aime avoir mon verre pour me détendre et ici, je vais en avoir besoin ! De me détendre. Puisque même Dylan ne pourra m'aider à le faire sans que vos oreilles saignent.

Je deviens rapidement rouge face à l'allusion à peine voilée. Je lui donne un coup de coude avec un regard noir.

— Ne me faites pas regretter mon choix Torres. Je pourrais encore déchirer votre immunité et vous mettre une balle, en faisant passer ça pour de la légitime défense.

— Si vous croyez que Dylan va...

— Il ne fera rien du tout. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer de votre temps.

Il est de plus en plus sympathique Patterson. Je viendrais presque à regretter les joueurs de foot. Je dis bien presque...

Ian se lève et récupère nos sacs qui contiennent de quoi survivre jusqu'au procès. Ensemble, nous rejoignons la pièce qui nous servira de chambre. C'est rudimentaire et petit.

— Vois le bon côté des choses Dylan...

— Quel bon côté ?

— On sera tellement serré dans ce lit que la seule façon d'être plus ou moins à l'aise, c'est d'avoir ma bite ton cul...

— Ian ! Je sais que tu stresses. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des blagues graveleuses.

— Qui dit que c'était une blague ?

Je le fusille du regard tandis qu'il éclate de rire. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, lance son sac dans un coin de la chambre puis s'assoit sur le lit.

— Mouais... Ça pourrait être pire. Mais ça convient pour ce que j'ai en tête. Ou tu préfères la douche ?

C'est deux mois et demi va être long s'il décide de continuer à jouer avec mes nerfs...


	78. Chapitre 38 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

On est tous installé sur le canapé poussiéreux de ce taudis. Il est autant daté que cette baraque. Si j'étais asthmatique, à coup sûr je serais déjà mort. Un bon coup de nettoyage sera la bienvenue. Même si j'avoue aimer vivre dans le bordel, la poussière ce n'est pas mon truc.

— Cet endroit appartenait à ma famille. Le lieu n'est pas connu du FBI. J'ai pris cette décision pour votre sécurité et vous resterez ici tant que la taupe n'aura pas été démasquée.

J'ai envie de répondre à Patterson qu'on s'en branle royalement de l'histoire de cette baraque qui m'interroge sur la solidité des murs. On dirait qu'ils vont s'écraser à chaque coup de vent.

Je jette un regard à Dylan qui m'observe au même moment. Nos regards se croisent puis se redéposent sur ce stupide agents qui m'agace.

— Il y a deux chambres. Une pour vous et une pour l'agent. Les murs sont très fins alors vous gardez vos mains dans vos poches pendant les deux mois et demi que nous allons rester ici.

Monte sur mon cul et regarde Montmartre. Si tu crois que je vais me contenir, tu me connais très mal. Avec Dylan dans le même plumard, à coup sûr il faudra plus d'agents que ceux du gouvernement pour m'empêcher de fourrer ma queue à l'intérieur de son cul.

Je retourne mon regard vers Dylan qui a l'air complètement ailleurs. A mon avis, il divague sur nos futures prouesses sexuelles dont je ne compte pas me priver. Je dépose une main sur la sienne pour le faire revenir sur terre.

— Interdiction de sortir. On est loin de toutes habitations, mais on ne prend aucun risque. Notre mission est de vous garder en vie et c'est ce qu'on va faire.

Je regarde ce débile de Patterson réfléchir aussi lentement qu'un escargot alors j'en profite pour m'approcher de Dylan et de lui murmurer mon intention aussi proche soit-elle du diable en personne.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que tu as pensé, on trouvera un subterfuge pour le faire au nez et à la barbe de notre gardien de prison.

Je fais exprès de prendre une voix qui le fait réagir, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il croise les jambes l'air de rien, mais je lui souris en coin pour lui montrer que j'ai réussi ce que je voulais.

— Je pense avoir tout dit pour le moment. Vous avez des questions ?

— J'en ai une. Je peux avoir du vin ?

— Non. Pas d'alcool ici. Je ne veux pas à avoir géré votre alcoolisme.

— Je ne suis pas alcoolique ! J'aime avoir mon verre pour me détendre et ici, je vais en avoir besoin ! De me détendre. Puisque même Dylan ne pourra m'aider à le faire sans que vos oreilles saignent.

J'ai envie de frapper quiconque qui m'insulte d'alcoolique. Avoir le goût pour du bon vin ne fait pas de moi un alcoolique. Ça m'énerve. Dylan me donne un coup de coude et me regarde d'une noirceur digne d'un tueur à gages... comme moi. Mais je l'ignore. L'insulte de Patterson me donne envie de reprendre du service, seulement pour lui.

— Ne me faites pas regretter mon choix Torres. Je pourrais encore déchirer votre immunité et vous mettre une balle, en faisant passer ça pour de la légitime défense.

— Si vous croyez que Dylan va...

— Il ne fera rien du tout. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer de votre temps.

J'ai encore plus envie de l'étrangler bizarrement. Et de l'égorger aussi. Pour faire cuire ces tripes avec de la bonne sauce tomate et du vin blanc.

Je me lève et récupère nos sacs. Autant partir dans la chambre loin de Patterson pour éviter d'avoir encore plus envie de le tuer. J'y monte et je balance mon regard dans la pièce. La chambre pue, est moche et petite. On va s'éclater.

— Vois le bon côté des choses Dylan...

— Quel bon côté ?

— On sera tellement serré dans ce lit que la seule façon d'être plus ou moins à l'aise, c'est d'avoir ma bite ton cul...

— Ian ! Je sais que tu stresses. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire des blagues graveleuses.

— Qui dit que c'était une blague ?

Il me relance un regard noir tandis que j'éclate de rire. Je dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres puis lance mon sac à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je m'assieds sur le lit. Heureusement qu'il ne grince pas.

— Mouais... Ça pourrait être pire. Mais ça convient pour ce que j'ai en tête. Ou tu préfères la douche ?

Ça va être long. Très long.


	79. Chapitre 39 Dylan

_~ Sept semaines plus tard ~_

Le temps passe très lentement quand on est enfermé et comme le traitre n'a pas été trouvé, on n'a pas pu changer d'endroit.

Avec Ian, on n'a pas réussi à trouver un moyen pour se donner du plaisir mutuel. Les agents sont beaucoup sur notre dos. Sauf Jordan qui nous laisse du temps à deux. Mais dans une baraque pareille, c'est impossible d'être tranquille en tête à tête.

Ian ressemble à un lion en cage. Il tourne beaucoup en rond, impatient de pouvoir sortir. Quand Jordan était de garde, il a essayé plusieurs fois, mais il s'est fait attraper à chaque fois. Malgré des négociations finement entamées, il n'a pas eu gain de cause. Même pour aller que sur le palier.

Personnellement, ça pourrait être pire. Les journées sont longues donc je lis beaucoup, mais dors aussi énormément. C'est l'inactivité pour le sommeil. Je suis tout le temps fatigué. Ça pourrait aussi être le manque de soleil.

La porte d'entrée claque. Sinclair doit être arrivé pour relever Jordan. La semaine va être longue avec lui. Il ne peut pas sentir Ian qui le trouve louche. Je ne m'interpose pas quand ils partent dans leur joute verbale, c'est perdu d'avance.

Je me lève et rejoins la cuisine. Je prépare le café que je verse dans trois tasses différentes puis j'ouvre le frigo. Il est plein, Sinclair ayant ramené les provisions. J'ai bien envie de faire du bacon et des œufs. Je sors tout du frigo et essaie d'allumer la cuisinière qui est au gaz. Je déteste cette méthode de cuisson et je n'arrive pas à l'allumer.

Pourtant, j'essaie encore de le faire même si je sais que je vais finir par appeler Ian pour qu'il m'aide. Il en profitera pour me charrier un peu et bon joueur, je lui tirerais la langue comme un enfant. On partira dans un fou rire et on se sentira bien pendant un moment. Insouciant. Hors du temps. Libre.

Un rire grave me fait relever la tête des plaques de cuisson. Je regarde le nouveau venu qui est entré dans la pièce la plus potable, avec la salle de bain, de l'habitation. L'agent Gideon Sinclair me regarde d'un œil moqueur.

— On n'arrive pas à allumer une simple gazinière Anderson ?

— C'est Parker. Thomas Anderson a disparu lorsque j'ai quitté Hawaii.

Je lui tourne le dos et éteins le gaz en attendant qu'Ian descende. J'en ai marre de ne pas réussir à allumer cette simple cuisinière. J'aimerais ouvrir une fenêtre car l'odeur du gaz n'est pas terrible, mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher des fenêtres. Peut-être que bientôt, je devrais demander permission pour aller simplement aux toilettes.

Un bruit inhabituel me fait retourner. Je tombe nez à nez avec une arme qui pointe dans ma direction. Puis je regarde l'agent qui me met en joue avec un sourire sadique.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Mon travail.

Comment ça son travail ? C'est un agent du gouvernement américain. Son travail est de me protéger. Pas de me mettre en joue avec une arme.

Une détonation se fait entendre et au même moment, Ian lui saute dessus. L'arme vole plus loin et les deux hommes se battent. Ian prend le dessus et l'assomme.

— Cours Dylan !

Son cri est comme un coup de fouet. Je sors rapidement et cours en direction de la forêt. Ian est sur mes talons puis me rattrape rapidement. Il prend ma main et accélère le pas. On court pendant une dizaine de minutes, en s'enfonçant dans les bois.

Je suis à bout de forces. Je me sens faible. Heureusement, Ian finit par ralentir le pas et s'arrêter. Il regarde autour de lui.

Je lâche sa main pour la poser sur mon ventre. J'ai mal... mon corps irradie d'une douleur que je ne connaissais pas.

Je lève ma main et vois qu'elle est rouge. Merde, il m'a touché. Mais je ne sais pas senti... pourquoi ?

— I... Ian...

Il me regarde enfin et je lui montre la main avant de tomber au sol.

Je vais mourir...


	80. Chapitre 39 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

 _~ Sept semaines plus tard ~_

Aucun espace vital. Aucun moment de répit. Aucune goutte d'alcool depuis des jours. Aucun espoir de sexe entre Dylan et moi. Je vais devenir fou. Fou allié.

Les agents sont constamment derrière notre cul comme si on était des bébés qui a encore besoin d'attention. J'ai bien essayé de sortir, au moins aller sur le palier, mais Jordan m'a à chaque fois empêché. Comme si ça allait me tuer d'aller sur un palier qui risque de craquer à chaque seconde où on marche dessus.

Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Même en entamant des discussions avec argumentations, son refus est catégorique.

Stiles lit, mais aussi dort beaucoup. Bien sûr, on s'emmerde tellement qu'il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de dormir pour me laisser m'emmerder tout seul. Merci Dylan.

Je traîne dans l'espèce de salon pourri. La porte claque, me provoquant un sursaut et Dylan aussi qui se réveille de sa petite sieste quotidienne. Il prend le temps de se réveiller quand Sinclair arrive et commence déjà à m'énerver. Je ne peux pas le blairer et ça tombe bien, parce que lui non plus.

On part dans un combat acharné d'insulte tout en évitant d'en venir aux mains. Manquerait plus que je lui fasse la raclée, ce dont j'ai bizarrement l'envie qui me démange à force de voir sa gueule de déterré.

A force d'épuiser ma salive pour ce débile qui n'a rien dans la tête a part du vent et encore, ça reste à prouver, je décide de monter en haut, Dylan étant allé faire je ne sais quoi dans la cuisine. J'espère que c'est à manger, j'ai quand même la dalle après cette discussion peu intéressante.

Je m'écroule dans le lit pourri et je prends un livre. Je le feuillette sans grand intérêt. C'est encore ces bouquins d'astronomie. Je m'ennuie encore plus, rien qu'en les lisant. Je me dois une fière chandelle d'avoir réussi à jouer ce rôle de professeur d'université aussi longtemps.

Je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur par la petite fenêtre toute sale de la chambre. On dirait qu'il fait beau. J'aimerais bien sortir avec Dylan et aller habiter très loin d'ici. Dans une belle maison et avoir un chien. Dylan aimera avoir un chien ? Et le mariage il en pense quoi ?

Je descends voir ce que fait Dylan, les mains dans les poches et toujours la tête pleine de pensée, un coup de feu qui retentit à l'intérieur de la maison m'interpelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vois Sinclair avec l'arme à la main, je lui saute dessus sans me poser de questions. Je prends rapidement le dessus et assomme cette enflure.

— Cours Dylan !

Sans même me répondre, il part en courant et je le suis. Je le rattrape, prends sa main, et cours une bonne dizaine de minutes avec lui. Une fois qu'on est assez loin, je m'arrête et observe autour de moi.

Parfait. Personne aux alentours. Je sens Dylan lâché ma main. Je le regarde enfin. Il tombe au sol en me mettant sa main face à moi.

Du liquide rougeâtre coule de celle-ci et je comprends rapidement de quoi il s'agit. Il a été touché.

C'est un cauchemar.


	81. Chapitre 40 Dylan

Sans attendre une seconde, Ian se précipite à mes côtés. Il m'aide à m'asseoir correctement et m'appuie contre un arbre.

Ma respiration se fait haletante. Je vais devoir faire face à une crise de panique en plus de la blessure par arme à feu.

— Regarde-moi Dylan. Ouvre les yeux.

Je secoue la tête. Mais il est têtu et pose une main sur ma joue. J'ouvre péniblement mes yeux et pose mon regard flou sur son visage. Je vois qu'il esquisse un léger sourire.

— Veux dormir...

— Surtout pas Dylan. Tu dois rester réveiller. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital et tu seras soigné.

Je hoche légèrement la tête et il se relève. Il m'aide à me lever et il passe un de mes bras autour de sa nuque puis il me tient par la taille.

— Compresse bien ta plaie. Ça va aller...

— Je te fais confiance...

Il se met en marche. Je bouge avec difficultés mes jambes, mais j'essaie quand même de suivre le rythme pour ne pas être un poids.

Après quelques mètres, Ian est obligé de me porter à moitié.

— Ian... Laisse... moi...

— Non Dylan. Je ne te laisse pas.

— Je... suis... un... poids... je... te... ralenti...

— Jamais. Tu n'es pas un poids. Accroche-toi Dylan. Je t'en supplie. Il faut que tu tiennes bon jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Je prends sur moi pour hocher la tête tandis que Ian accélère le pas pour arriver plus vite à un centre de soins.

La nuit commence à tomber et on n'a toujours pas quitté la forêt. Je somnole tandis qu'Ian s'arrête.

J'ouvre difficilement un œil.

Je le regarde tandis qu'il tourne la tête dans toutes les directions.

— Ian ?

Ma voix est faible et cet état le fait tourner la tête vers moi.

— Je suis désolé Dylan... Je crois qu'on est perdu. Mais je ne baisse pas les bras.

— Je n'en peux plus. On peut faire... une pause ?

Il hoche la tête et fait demi-tour.

— Mais...

— J'ai entendu de l'eau un peu plus loin. Si c'est une source d'eau, on s'installera à côté. Je pourrais m'occuper plus facilement de toi.

— Oh...

Il marche rapidement, me portant toujours puisque mes jambes sont trop faibles pour supporter mon poids. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à compresser la plaie.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Ian me pose à terre et m'appuie contre un arbre. Il pose une main fraîche sur ma joue.

— Ouvre les yeux Dylan.

Je le fais difficilement et pose mon regard sur l'étendue qui s'offre à moi. Il y a une rivière donc on ne risque pas de mourir déshydraté. On succombera peut-être à une dysenterie si la balle ne le fait pas avant pour moi.

— Tu dois rester réveiller. Si tu t'endors, tu risques de ne pas te réveiller.

— C'est difficile...

— Je sais Dylan. Mais il est hors de question que je te perde. Pas si proche d'une nouvelle vie à deux.

À tâtons, je cherche sa main, il la prend puis la sert.

— Tu t'es imaginé notre futur ?

— Bien sûr.

Il soulève mon t-shirt avec sa main de libre et regarde la plaie. Il appuie dessus, me faisant pousser un couinement de douleur.

— Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide. Reste ici. Je reviens vite.

Il embrasse mon front puis se lève. Ses mots se fraient un chemin dans mon esprit brumeux.

— Non !


	82. Chapitre 40 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Je ne laisse pas passer une seconde que je me précipite au côté de Dylan. Il halète et ne semble pas en bon état.

J'assois Dylan et l'appuie contre un arbre pour qu'il se repose des efforts beaucoup plus conséquents que moi.

— Regarde-moi Dylan. Ouvre les yeux.

Il secoue la tête. S'il croit que je vais le laisser mourir il se trompe. Je pose une main sur sa joue. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux et pose son regard sur moi. Je dessine un mini-sourire pour le rassurer.

— Veux dormir...

— Surtout pas Dylan. Tu dois rester réveiller. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital et tu seras soigné.

Il hoche la tête et je me relève. On doit continuer. Absolument. Je passe son bras autour de ma nuque et je mets le mien autour de sa taille.

— Compresse bien ta plaie. Ça va aller...

— Je te fais confiance...

Je me mets en route et nous marchons doucement, mais à un rythme rapide. Dylan essaye de le tenir mais je vois bien qu'il a du mal. Je lui en demande peut-être trop.

Après seulement quelques mètres je décide de le porter à moitié. Le pauvre n'en peut plus et je le force à continuer. Mais je dois réussir à le sauver.

— Ian... Laisse... moi...

— Non Dylan. Je ne te laisse pas.

— Je... suis... un... poids... je... te... ralenti...

— Jamais. Tu n'es pas un poids. Accroche-toi Dylan. Je t'en supplie. Il faut que tu tiennes bon jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Il prend un peu de temps avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. J'accélère encore pour rapidement trouver un bâtiment ou un endroit pour le soigner.

La nuit commence à tomber et malgré moi, je dois admettre que nous nous sommes perdus. Comme si c'était le moment pour se perdre. Je m'arrête pour chercher une solution.

Je regarde dans toutes les directions. Ce n'est pas possible. Il faut absolument réussir à sortir de là.

— Ian ?

La voix faible de Dylan me fait le regarder.

— Je suis désolé Dylan... Je crois qu'on est perdu. Mais je ne baisse pas les bras.

— Je n'en peux plus. On peut faire... une pause ?

Je hoche la tête et fais demi-tour.

— Mais...

— J'ai entendu de l'eau un peu plus loin. Si c'est une source d'eau, on s'installera à côté. Je pourrais m'occuper plus facilement de toi.

— Oh...

Je marche rapidement, portant toujours Dylan qui est trop faible pour se porter lui-même.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je le pose enfin à terre et il essaye de prendre appui sur un arbre. Je pose une main fraîche, humidifiée par l'eau de la rivière à côté de nous, sur sa joue.

— Ouvre les yeux Dylan.

Il le fait difficilement et péniblement avant de poser son regard sur la rivière. Ça nous permettra de ne pas mourir déshydrater.

— Tu dois rester réveiller. Si tu t'endors, tu risques de ne pas te réveiller.

— C'est difficile...

— Je sais Dylan. Mais il est hors de question que je te perde. Pas si proche d'une nouvelle vie à deux.

Il cherche ma main en tapant le sol. Je lui prends et la sers doucement.

— Tu t'es imaginé notre futur ?

— Bien sûr.

Je soulève son t-shirt avec ma main qui ne tient pas la sienne et regarde la plaie. J'appuie dessus sans même lui demander son avis et j'entends qu'il couine de douleur. Je dois trouver quelqu'un au plus vite.

— Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide. Reste ici. Je reviens vite.

J'embrasse son front puis me lève. Je crois que Dylan n'est pas pour, à ses yeux exorbités et son regard inquiet.

— Non !

Ça risque d'être encore plus compliqué que prévu.


	83. Chapitre 41 Dylan

— Quoi non ? Dylan je dois y aller. Je dois trouver quelqu'un.

— Non ! Je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas rester seul. S'il part, je sais que je vais mourir... et je serais seul.

Je sens ma vie partir à chaque goutte de sang qui quitte mon corps, me rapprochant un peu plus de la fin de ma courte vie.

Peut-être que j'étais destiné à mourir en même temps que mes parents, mais qu'un miracle a reculé cette échéance de dix ans.

Une terreur sans nom commence à prendre possession de mon corps quand la main d'Ian prend la mienne. Sa chaleur contre ma paume fait refluer la peur.

— Tu ne veux pas ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je baisse les yeux, n'osant pas lui dire. Il va sûrement en rire ou se moquer. Peut-être les deux...

La seconde main d'Ian se déplace et se pose sur la mienne. Il m'aide à faire pression alors que j'avais de plus en plus de peine à le faire.

— Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas... mourir seul...

— Mourir seul ? Dylan, tu ne vas pas mourir.

Sa voix me donne des frissons et me fait peur, ce qui me fait fermer les yeux.

Sa main se met en mouvement pour me rassurer, ce qui réussit petit à petit.

— Tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas seul. Compris ? Et si tu veux qu'on réussisse à sortir de cette maudite forêt, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un ou un endroit qui pourra nous permettre de retourner dans la vie citadine. Dylan, on va s'en sortir. Crois-moi.

Je hoche la tête, mais j'ai peur. Le ciel commence à se parer de sa robe de nuit et s'il me laisse seul, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Seul. Incapable de bouger et de me défendre.

— Bon, je reste finalement. A tes côtés. Mais je vais nous construire quelque chose pour passer la nuit.

Je me sens rassuré et je laisse un sourire fleurir sur mon visage qui doit être pâle. Mais la douleur fait place rapidement...

Mon corps n'est que douleur... Je ne pensais pas que le corps pouvait supporter autant de souffrance...

Mais combien de temps vais-je tenir ?

Ian se lève et fait quelque chose à côté. Mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer de quoi il s'agit, puisque ça ressemble juste à des branches mises n'importe comment.

Je ferme les yeux et je lutte contre l'envie de dormir. Je sais que je ne dois pas, mais mon corps n'a plus d'énergie.

Lutter... je dois lutter...

— J'ai fini Dylan. Je t'installe à l'intérieur.

— D'acc... d'accord...

Avec délicatesse, il me déplace de quelques mètres puis il pose ma tête sur quelque chose de doux. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois qu'Ian n'a plus que son t-shirt sur le dos. Il va attraper la mort ! Il pourrait se réchauffer contre moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dylan ? Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

— Tu... ne viens pas... sous l'abri ?

Il refuse de la tête, à mon grand désespoir.

— Cet abri est pour toi. Minimise tes efforts et garde le peu de force qu'il te reste pour rester en vie.

J'agrée à contre cœur puis je ferme les yeux.

— Dylan laisse-moi voir ta plaie s'il te plaît.

J'enlève ma main. De toute façon, elle ne fait plus vraiment son affaire.

Un bruit de tissu déchire le silence de la nuit. Puis il me fait un bandage qu'il sert fort. Je retiens avec peine un gémissement de douleur.

— Tu peux t'endormir quelques heures Dylan. Je veille sur toi. Je ne te quitte pas, je te le promets.

Vraiment ? Je peux vraiment le faire ?

Je vais pouvoir récupérer quelques forces avant de reprendre la route.

Demain, on sera à l'hôpital...

J'attrape sa main et m'endors rapidement.


	84. Chapitre 41 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Le refus catégorique que Dylan m'a surpris. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je dois trouver de l'aide pour qu'on le sauve. Il fait absolument le sauver.

— Quoi non ? Dylan je dois y aller. Je dois trouver quelqu'un.

— Non ! Je ne veux pas.

Il ne veut pas ?

Je retiens un soupire et m'assois à ses côtés, en reprenant sa main au passage.

— Tu ne veux pas ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il baisse les yeux et regarde le sang sur sa main qui compresse sa plaie. Je dépose mon autre main de libre dessus, n'ayant pas peur de me mettre du sang sur les doigts. Je l'aide à faire pression, attendant toujours une réponse de sa part.

— Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas... mourir seul...

— Mourir seul ? Dylan, tu ne vas pas mourir.

Ma voix est froide parce que je n'aime pas sa réponse. Il doit l'avoir compris donc il ferme les yeux. Je caresse sa main doucement puis décide de reprendre les choses en main.

— Tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas seul. Compris ? Et si tu veux qu'on réussisse à sortir de cette maudite forêt, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un ou un endroit qui pourra nous permettre de retourner dans la vie citadine. Dylan, on va s'en sortir. Crois-moi.

Il déglutit puis hoche la tête. Mais à son visage triste, j'abandonne l'idée de chercher de l'aide maintenant. Surtout en pleine nuit. Et je n'aime pas savoir qu'il a peur de mourir seul. Ça me fait mal au cœur.

— Bon, je reste finalement. A tes côtés. Mais je vais nous construire quelque chose pour passer la nuit.

Son visage s'illumine quelques secondes, pour finalement laisser place à un visage grimaçant à cause de cette foutue douleur.

Je prends quelques branches de bois qui se trouvent non loin, ainsi que d'autres plus souples pour les attachées entre elles.

De fil en aiguille, j'arrive à improviser un petit abri pour une seule personne où Dylan ira seul en dessous. Je monterai la garde pour être certain que plus rien ne va nous arriver.

— J'ai fini Dylan. Je t'installe à l'intérieur.

— D'acc... d'accord...

Je le prends tout doucement et le couche sous l'abri. J'assure sa tête avec mon pull que j'ai précédemment enlevé. Tant pis si j'attrape froid, je me soignerai plus tard et avec plus de facilité que Dylan. Sa vie vaut plus que la mienne.

Dylan doit remarquer que je ne suis pas sous l'abri et que je n'ai plus qu'un court vêtement, puisqu'il me fixe fortement avec ses yeux soulignant toute la douleur qu'il ressent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dylan ? Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

— Tu... ne viens pas... sous l'abri ?

Je secoue la tête.

— Cet abri est pour toi. Minimise tes efforts et garde le peu de force qu'il te reste pour rester en vie.

Il hoche légèrement la tête et ferme les yeux. Je crois savoir comment lui permettre de dormir ne serait-ce quelques heures sans qu'il risque de mourir.

— Dylan laisse-moi voir ta plaie s'il te plaît.

Il découvre sa main et je l'observe. Ce n'est pas beau du tout.

Je déchire un bout de mon t-shirt de façon à l'écourter et qu'il puisse faire le tour de sa taille puis je viens effectuer un garrot en serrant la plaie pour éviter une hémorragie. A peine quelques minutes après, mon garrot fonctionne et Dylan n'a plus à effectuer de pression sur sa blessure. J'utiliserai le reste de mon t-shirt pour changer le garrot.

— Tu peux t'endormir quelques heures Dylan. Je veille sur toi. Je ne te quitte pas, je te le promets.

Je le sens prendre sa main que je sers, puis le regarde rapidement s'endormir. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça...


	85. Chapitre 42 Dylan

**_~ Point de vue de Jordan ~_**

Ça fait cinq minutes que je suis devant cette vieille bicoque qui tient debout que par la force de l'esprit. C'est bizarre que rien n'est allumé.

J'essaie à nouveau d'appeler mon collègue pour faire un rapport, ce qu'il aurait dû faire hier soir. Comme depuis des heures, ça sonne dans le vide.

Je sors de la voiture et pose une main sur mon arme, prêt à dégainer. J'avance prudemment jusqu'à la porte qui est entrouverte. Étrange...

D'une main, je pousse dessus la faisant s'ouvrir avec un grincement à réveiller des morts. Le bruit aurait dû alerter Dylan. Ou Ian si le plus jeune dormait encore. Et même Sinclair. Mais pas un mouvement. Pas un bruit.

Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. J'entre, mon arme de service en main.

— Sinclair ?

Pas de réponse...

— Dylan ? Ian ?

Toujours rien...

J'avance jusqu'à la cuisine où je me fige en voyant le sang coagulé.

Je cours à l'étage sans me préoccuper d'un éventuel danger.

— Dylan ! Ian !

Vide... il n'y a personne !

Sans perdre un instant de plus, j'alerte les troupes. Il faut les retrouver sans attendre. Surtout si l'un d'entre eux est blessé.

Je sors à l'extérieur pour chercher des traces qui pourraient m'indiquer leur direction. Je vois quelques gouttes de sang qui partent en direction de la forêt.

Je me demande ce qui s'est passé pour que Sinclair ne donne pas l'alerte et qu'un de nos témoins soient blessés. Ou bien est-ce mon collègue qui l'est ?

Non, mon instinct me dit qu'il est le traitre. Qu'on a laissé le champ libre à un traitre.

J'espère que je n'aurais pas la mort de nos protégés sur la conscience, en plus de la culpabilité qui me ronge.

J'attends avec impatience mes collègues pour ce sauvetage.

 ** _~ Fin du point de vue de Jordan ~_**

Une quinte de toux me réveille et me fait plier en deux. C'est une mauvaise idée car la douleur se réveille. J'ai l'impression qu'un poignard chauffé à blanc est planté dans mon ventre. Je me laisse tomber en arrière, le souffle court tandis qu'Ian se précipite à mes côtés.

Il pose une main sur mon front et grimace.

— C'est si mauvais que ça

Il ne répond pas tandis qu'il défait le bandage. Sa mine devient soucieuse.

— Ian ?

— Je ne suis pas médecin. Mais au vu de ta température et de l'état de la plaie...

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu es en train de faire une septicémie.

L'empoisonnement du sang... je n'ai pas accès à des soins... je vais mourir... dans une forêt...

— Il faut que je te garde hydraté.

Il me porte doucement et m'emmène près de la rivière. Il me pose au bord et à l'aide de sa main, il me donne de l'eau. Je bois doucement, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de prendre soin de moi.

Quand je ne peux plus rien avaler, il me mouille le visage et le cou.

— Tu ne peux pas bouger. Ça risque sûrement d'aggraver ton cas. Mais si on ne part pas, on ne trouvera pas de secours et ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais je sais ce qu'il sous-entend. Il faut que je prenne sur moi et sur ma peur pour qu'il puisse partir à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Mais s'il se perdait ? Ou qu'il ne me retrouvait pas ?

Une nouvelle quinte de toux vient perturber mes pensées.

Ian me ramène sous son petit abri. Il garde ma main dans la sienne.

* * *

J'espère que la publication de ses chapitres vous ont plu. On essaiera vraiment de faire au mieux pour vous publier la suite, mais ce début d'année est chargé. De plus, Natacha passe son bac cette année. Merci de nous lire et à bientôt


	86. Chapitre 42 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Pendant que Dylan dort, j'ai cherché durant les longues heures de la nuit pour trouver une solution à notre problème.

Problème, c'est le cas de le dire. Dylan risque sa vie et en aucun cas, je ne veux que ça arrive. Je dois le sauver. Je lui dois bien ça après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir et ce que tout le monde lui a fait subir.

Je n'ai pas pu dormir. Je veille sur Dylan sans cesse, tout en me creusant la tête sans arrêt. J'ai cherché de quoi manger sur les alentours et je n'ai trouvé que des baies inoffensives. J'ai essayé de faire un feu mais j'ai abandonné, ce serait trop voyant si Sinclair est encore à nos trousses.

Le soleil se lève déjà et je regarde Dylan dormir comme si aucun problème n'était arrivé dans sa vie. Il a l'air si paisible, ça me donnera presque envie de chialer, ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

Une quinte de toux violente le réveille et le fait plier en deux. Je me retourne en entendant et sorst du cours d'eau d'à côté où je me nettoyais les mains. Dylan se laisse tomber en arrière, le souffle court tandis que je me précipite à ses côtés.

Je pose une main sur son front sans attendre puis grimace.

— C'est si mauvais que ça

Je ne veux pas répondre alors je ne le fais pas. Je défais rapidement son bandage. Ma mine devient soucieuse.

— Ian ?

— Je ne suis pas médecin. Mais au vu de ta température et de l'état de la plaie...

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu es en train de faire une septicémie.

Son état critique et si je ne trouve pas rapidement de l'aide, on sera vraiment dans la merde. Je dois absolument trouver une solution. Mais comment faire aussi vite alors qu'en une nuit, je n'ai pas réussi ? C'est pratiquement mission impossible. A moins que des gens nous retrouvent ce qui est, sur un pourcentage de 100 %, à 3,5 % à peine.

— Il faut que je te garde hydraté.

Je le porte doucement et l'emmène près de la rivière. Je le pose au bord et à l'aide de ma main, je lui donne de l'eau. Il boit doucement, je reste silencieux.

Quand il ne peut plus rien avaler, je lui mouille le visage et le cou.

— Tu ne peux pas bouger. Ça risque sûrement d'aggraver ton cas. Mais si on ne part pas, on ne trouvera pas de secours et ...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, mais il a compris ce que je voulais dire. Je dois aller chercher de l'aide. Le laisser tout seul même s'il a peur de mourir et sans moi. Je dois trouver quelqu'un ou quelqu'un doit nous trouver et nous venir en aide.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux vient emmerder Dylan et me fait laisser sur ma position que je dois chercher quelqu'un.

Je le ramène sous mon petit abri qui est, malgré tout, resté debout. Je garde quand même ma main dans la sienne.

Je recommence à tracer des cercles sur son dos pour le calmer et l'apaiser, tandis qu'il se rendort d'épuisement. Une pensée ne cesse de rester ancrée dans ma tête.

Comment on va s'en sortir ?


	87. Chapitre 43 Dylan

**_~ Point de vue de Jordan ~_**

Tout le monde est arrivé et se prépare pour partir à la conquête de la forêt afin de retrouver nos petits protégés. Si Ian m'entendait, il me mettrait sûrement au tapis pour avoir osé penser qu'il était petit.

A mes pensées, je retiens difficilement un sourire. Il manquerait plus qu'il soit mal interprété et que je sois accusé de trahison.

Je finis de m'équiper quand Patterson me rejoint, le visage fermé et en colère. Il doit sûrement m'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

— L'appartement de Sinclair est vide. Il s'est enfui. Et Brittany m'a appelé. Le bureau a retrouvé un de ses comptes offshore. C'est bien lui le traitre. Comment on a pu louper ça ?

— Ce n'est pas ma priorité. Je dois retrouver Dylan et Ian. Occupe-toi de Sinclair.

Il grince des dents face à mon ordre, mais je m'éloigne rapidement. Je rejoins mon équipe et on part selon un plan qui a été préétabli. On va ratisser la forêt de long en large pour les retrouver. On ne s'arrêtera uniquement à ce moment-là.

On se met en route et je passe en premier avec le plan de la zone qui nous a été assignée. Il y a une sorte de rivière donc je pense qu'en suivant cette eau, on va finir par tomber dessus. Je le pense et je le crois, ils ont dû rester assez proches afin de rester hydraté

Je marche d'un bon pas, mes années au sein des forces militaires m'ont permis d'avoir une très bonne endurance.

— Allez ! On accélère et on ne lâche rien ! Dylan et Ian comptent sur nous !

On a marché deux bonnes heures quand je m'arrête.

— On fait une pause de quinze minutes.

Tout le monde se laisse tomber au sol et s'hydrate. Il fait plutôt humide dans cette forêt et on utilise plus de force pour avancer.

Je sors mon GPS et vérifie les coordonnées pour être sûr qu'on est encore dans la bonne direction. Je trace le reste du parcours pour rejoindre le point d'eau pour remonter la rivière.

Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu s'enfoncer aussi profondément ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient perdus ? Étaient-ils perdus et ne cherchaient qu'à fuir, sans se soucier de la direction ?

Beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses pour le moment...

Au bout d'un moment, je me relève et remets mon sac sur le dos. Il semble peser plus lourd sur les épaules.

La fatigue ? Ou la peur d'arriver trop tard ?

Probablement les deux...

— Allez. On se remet en route.

Je pars en premier et mes coéquipiers me suivent de près.

Après une autre heure de marche, j'entends enfin l'eau s'écouler. Je pose ma main sur mon arme, prêt à réagir.

— L'équipe médicale reste en arrière. S'il y a un danger, vous avez autorisation de tirer si c'est pour votre sécurité ou celle de nos témoins.

Tout le monde agrée et se positionne. J'avance prudemment, à l'affût de tous les bruits qui pourraient m'indiquer que je suis proche du but

Quelques mètres en plus, j'entends un cri de désespoir.

— Dylan !

Je reconnais la voix d'Ian donc sans perdre une seconde, je cours dans sa direction.

Quand il est enfin à portée de vue, la vision m'est douloureuse. Dylan a l'air de convulser et Ian semble vouloir l'éviter de se blesser.

L'équipe médicale passe à mes côtés et se précipite sur eux. Je leur emboîte le pas.

— Il a pris une balle... il est en train de mourir...

Je prends Ian par le bras et l'éloigne pour que mes collègues puissent faire leur travail. Il s'accroche à moi comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ses gestes. Je tapote maladroitement son dos pour essayer de le rassurer.

Mais je doute de réussir...

— On est en train de le perdre.


	88. Chapitre 43 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Dylan est toujours aussi faible, mais au moins il me permet d'aller chercher de l'aide aux alentours pour enfin sortir de cet enfer.

Un enfer. C'est pire que ça. A croire que tout ça n'est que punition à cause de mon ancien métier. Je soupire, laissant des morceaux de bois pour retrouver mon chemin, sans trop savoir si ça va vraiment m'aider.

J'ai laissé le reste de mon pull à Dylan, pour qu'il garde quelque chose qui m'appartient au cas je ne le retrouve pas ou s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Comme ça, il saura que je suis toujours là, d'une certaine manière du moins.

Je commence à partir voir aux alentours s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un espoir de survie pour Dylan et pour moi. Si un de nous deux doit survivre, ça ne sera sûrement pas moi.

Après quelques minutes de marche ou même des heures, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai plus notion de rien, je fais demi-tour.

Je suis affamé, j'ai soif, j'ai froid et je crois même que j'ai peur.

Je retourne à l'endroit où Dylan. Du moins, j'essaie. J'ai oublié de continuer à parsemer le chemin de petit morceau de bois.

Un mouvement de panique me prend aux tripes. Si je ne retrouve plus Dylan, comment je vais le sauver ?

Non. Non. Ce n'est pas possible !

Je commence à courir. J'hésite à hurler son prénom.

Je dois le retrouver !

Non, je ne peux pas hurler. Si quelqu'un nous veut du mal et est encore dans les parages, hurler serait son principal repère pour nous retrouver.

Bordel de merde. Je suis trop con. Et si Dylan meurt seul ? Comment je fais ?

A force de tourner sur moi-même, je retrouve mes pas et les morceaux de bois. Sur un long soupir de soulagement, je rejoins Dylan en essayant de courir avec le peu de force qu'il me reste.

Je me mets à genoux à ses côtés et prends sa main. Il dort toujours depuis tout à l'heure. Je vérifie au cas où son pouls et constate qu'il est encore en vie. Second soulagement. Mais quelque chose ne va pas.

Dylan est blanc. Sa peau est froide. Il n'a pas l'air bien. D'un coup, sans même avertir, il ouvre grand les yeux et se met à convulser.

Par la surprise, je pousse un cri de désespoir.

— Dylan !

J'entends au même moment des pas non loin de nous qui font craquer les branches.

Dylan ne cesse de convulser et je n'ose pas le toucher, par peur d'aggraver les choses. Je lève la tête apeuré et remarque Jordan.

Une équipe médicale passe à côté de lui et nous rejoint. Jordan fini par aussi venir.

— Il a pris une balle... il est en train de mourir...

Jordan me prend par le bras et m'éloigne pour que les médecins fassent leur travail. Je m'accroche à lui comme si c'était notre seul espoir. Non, c'est notre seul espoir. Il me tapote l'épaule maladroitement et mal à l'aise de la situation. Mais je m'en fous, je veux qu'il soigne Dylan. Qu'il le sauve.

Mais un cauchemar ne s'arrête jamais par une fin heureuse.

— On est en train de le perdre.

Ce n'est... pas... possible…


	89. Chapitre 44 Dylan

**_~ Point de vue de Jordan ~_**

 _— On est en train de le perdre._

A ses mots, Ian se débat et je dois le maintenir plus fortement pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Dans son état, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Alors mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

— Calme-toi Ian. Tu n'aides pas Dylan.

En moins d'une seconde, il devient une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Je le tiens contre moi pour être sûr que ce n'est pas une supercherie pour endormir ma méfiance et ainsi, se précipiter auprès de Dylan.

L'équipe médicale se plie en quatre pour sauver le jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment, qui a paru être une éternité, le tracé de la machine cardiaque annonce un battement de cœur.

Il est sauvé, mais pour combien de temps ?

— On l'emmène à l'hôpital. Faites venir l'hélicoptère à l'endroit le plus proche et très rapidement.

Je prends la carte pour donner des coordonnées au pilote tandis que mon collègue place Dylan sur un brancard. Ian regarde l'opération avec un œil fatigué et morne.

Je donne mes instructions au pilote puis me relève. J'aide Ian à le faire également. Je le prends par les épaules et ouvre la marche jusqu'à une plaine qui se situe à cinq kilomètres.

Le cortège est silencieux. Seul le bruit de nos pas et le chant. Nous avançons rapidement et en moins d'une heure, nous avons rejoint notre lieu d'extraction. Dylan est mis dans l'hélicoptère tandis que j'aide un Ian hagard à y monter.

L'engin volant prend son envol et s'éloigne dans le ciel bleu en direction de Washington. Il finit par se poser sur une base militaire où des médecins attendent leur patient. Nos deux protégés seront en sécurité ici en attendant le procès.

Je cours avec Ian derrière le brancard, jusqu'à la porte de salle d'opération. Une infirmière nous barre la route et nous indique une salle de repos où il faut attendre le médecin. J'y guide Ian après avoir demandé qu'un médecin l'ausculte puis je l'aide à s'assoir. On dirait un chiot perdu et ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça alors que d'habitude, il est sûr de lui, vantard, ...

Plusieurs heures sont passées et toujours aucune nouvelle pour Dylan. D'habitude, on dit « pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles », mais là je ne le sens pas.

Ian a été ausculté et il est en bonne santé à part un petit traumatisme suite à l'expérience vécue. Son regard est posé sur la porte de la salle d'attente et ses doigts jouent avec le bas de son pull dans l'attente d'une information quelconque.

Une bonne heure passe encore quand la porte s'ouvre enfin sur un médecin qui enlève son masque. Comme un seul homme, on se lève et on le regarde.

— Alors ?

— Dylan a été transporté en salle d'opération dès son arrivée, vu l'état de son estomac. Nous avons fait ce qu'on a pu, mais l'opération était compliquée. Nous avons fait face à plusieurs difficultés. Votre ami est sauf, mais dans un sale état. Nous ne savons pas comment ceci est arrivé, mais à partir de maintenant, il aura des soins réguliers le temps que son estomac puisse cicatriser et accepter de la nourriture solide. Il aura une perfusion d'antidouleurs pour les souffrances qui va devoir surmonter et une sonde nasale jusqu'à son estomac pour se nourrir avec de la nourriture liquide. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, mais il aura besoin de revenir régulièrement pour des soins et des examens. Il est actuellement sous sédatif suite à la lourde opération qu'il a dû subir.

— Il est encore en vie ? Je ne l'ai pas tué ?

— Oui, il est en vie. Mais il a été placé dans un coma artificiel pour l'aider.

Ian fond en larmes. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer que je suis là.

— Ian ?

— Je nous ai perdus... dans cette forêt... je pensais l'avoir conduit à la mort... par ma bêtise...

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Le réconforter.

Je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça...


	90. Chapitre 44 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

 _— On est en train de le perdre._

A ces mots, je me débats d'une violence extrême mais Jordan ressert son étreinte, en faisant en sorte que je ne m'échappe pas. Je veux qu'il me lâche, je veux aller au côté de Dylan, le rejoindre. Le soutenir.

— Calme-toi Ian. Tu n'aides pas Dylan.

Jordan a raison, je ne sers à rien en m'énervant. Sans prévenir, je deviens comme une marionnette sans fil. Mais peut-être que si Jordan baisse sa méfiance et arrête de serrer son étreinte autour de moi, je pourrais m'échapper pour aller aux côtés de Dylan.

L'équipe médicale se plie en quatre pour sauver mon homme. Au bout d'un moment, qui m'a paru être plus qu'une éternité, la machine cardiaque annonce un battement de cœur.

Je suis soulagé, mais pas sans crainte. Ça risque de ne pas durer.

— On l'emmène à l'hôpital. Faites venir l'hélicoptère à l'endroit le plus proche et très rapidement.

Jordan me lâche, mais je ne suis plus capable de rien. Je les laisse placer Dylan sur un brancard et je m'assure, malgré ma fatigue et ma tristesse, que son cœur bat toujours.

Jordan se lève et m'aide à le faire. Il me prend les épaules puis me fait marcher jusqu'à une sorte de plaine qui se trouve loin et proche en même temps.

Toute la marche se fait silencieuse. Seul nos pas raisonnent sous cette ambiance macabre. Une fois rapidement arrivé, en moins d'une heure je pense, Dylan est enfin mis dans l'hélicoptère puis Jordan m'y installe puisque je n'ai plus la force de rien.

L'engin volant prend son envol et s'éloigne dans le ciel bleu en direction de notre salut. Il finit par se poser sur une base militaire où des médecins attendent leur patient. Si j'ai bien compris, on y sera en sécurité jusqu'au procès.

Je cours avec Jordan derrière le brancard, jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'opération. Une infirmière nous barre la route et nous indique une salle de repos où il faut attendre le médecin. Jordan m'y guide après avoir demandé qu'un médecin m'ausculte sans me demander mon avis, puis il m'aide à s'assoir. Je ne souris plus et fixe le mur d'un regard vide.

Je veux juste Dylan.

Plusieurs heures sont passés et toujours aucunes nouvelles pour Dylan. Je suis plus inquiet pour lui que pour ma propre vie, ce qui est nouveau chez moi et ça augmente d'autant plus mon stress.

J'ai été ausculté et je suis en bonne santé à part un petit traumatisme suite à l'expérience vécue. Mon regard est posé sur la porte de la salle d'attente et mes doigts jouent avec le bas de mon pull qui est recouvert du sang de Dylan. On est dans l'attente d'une information quelconque.

Une bonne heure passe encore quand la porte s'ouvre enfin sur un médecin qui enlève son masque. Comme un seul homme, on se lève et on le regarde.

— Alors ?

— Dylan a été transporté en salle d'opération dès son arrivée, vu l'état de son estomac. Nous avons fait ce qu'on a pu, mais l'opération était compliquée. Nous avons fait face à plusieurs difficultés. Votre ami est sauf, mais dans un sale état. Nous ne savons pas comment ceci est arrivé, mais à partir de maintenant, il aura des soins réguliers le temps que son estomac puisse cicatriser et accepter de la nourriture solide. Il aura une perfusion d'antidouleurs pour les souffrances qui va devoir surmonter et une sonde nasale jusqu'à son estomac pour se nourrir avec de la nourriture liquide. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, mais il aura besoin de revenir régulièrement pour des soins et des examens. Il est actuellement sous sédatif suite à la lourde opération qu'il a dû subir.

— Il est encore en vie ? Je ne l'ai pas tué ?

— Oui, il est en vie. Mais il a été placé dans un coma artificiel pour l'aider.

Je fonds, sans me retenir même si je déteste ça. Jordan pose une main sur mon épaule pour lui montrer qu'il est là. Mais je m'en fiche, je veux Dylan. Juste Dylan. QUE DYLAN.

— Ian ?

— Je nous ai perdus... dans cette forêt... je pensais l'avoir conduit à la mort... par ma bêtise...

Ma culpabilité ne s'enlèvera sûrement jamais.

J'ai gâché sa vie.


	91. Chapitre 45 Dylan

Je cours. Avec les dernières forces de mon corps, je cours aussi vite que possible. Je fuis cette énorme ombre noire qui engloutit tout sur son passage. Si je m'arrête une seconde, je vais disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Je fonce droit devant moi. Je protège ma tête avec mes bras qui se font écorcher par les branches menaçantes.

— Ian ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

Je trébuche sur une racine et m'étale comme une crêpe. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever qu'une main sort de l'ombre. Elle attrape ma cheville et me ramène vers la masse noire. Je me débats et crie. J'essaie de me dégager de son emprise mortelle. Mais elle ne fait que raffermir sa prise.

Petit à petit, mon corps se fait engloutir. Le froid m'envahit. Tous les sentiments positifs s'envolent. Je ferme les yeux et pense une dernière fois à l'homme que j'aime.

Je tombe. Une fois englouti par cette ombre, mon corps se met à tomber. Je hurle, espérant trouver de l'aide alors que je sais que c'est peine perdue. Mes mains essaient de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais elles ne trouvent que du vide.

Alors que je continue de tomber, mon corps commence à trembler. Les spasmes se font douloureux et au bout du dixième, le noir m'engloutit.

 ** _~ Point de vue de Jordan ~_**

Depuis que le médecin nous a annoncés pour l'état de Dylan, Ian est assis sur la chaise. Immobile. Les yeux tristes. Des larmes sur les joues.

Dans ses mains, il tient celle de l'homme aimé. Elle a l'air si pâle, petite et fragile dans celle du plus âgé. Il ne cesse de caresser la paume, malgré l'engourdissement qu'il doit ressentir.

Son regard est fixé sur celui endormit du plus jeune. Il est pâle, presque translucide. S'il n'y avait pas les machines autour du lit, on ne devinerait pas qu'il est encore en vie. Mais pour combien de temps...

Je m'approche d'Ian et pose une main sur son épaule. Il me regard, hagard et perdu.

— Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Tu as aussi besoin d'un café.

Il secoue la tête.

— Je ne veux pas bouger. Pas tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé.

Je retiens un soupir, même si je peux le comprendre.

— D'accord. Je vais à la cafétéria chercher ce qu'il faut. Je n'en ai pas pour long.

Il hoche la tête, assez rapidement et vaguement pour douter du fait qu'il ait réagi à mes paroles.

Je sors de cette chambre et décide de descendre par les escaliers. Ça me fera du bien de bouger mes jambes ankylosées d'être trop resté assis dans cette chambre.

Alors que j'arrive au sous-sol, je croise mon collègue qui boit un café. Il me fait un signe de la main de le rejoindre. Je me prends rapidement un café et me pose sur la chaise d'en face.

— Alors ?

— Pas de changement. Le médecin a dit qu'il faudra du temps pour qu'il s'en remette mais aussi pour qu'il revienne à lui.

— Et pour le procès ?

— Ne compte pas sur Dylan. On aura juste Ian et seulement si on arrive à lui faire quitter la chambre. Et ce n'est pas gagné...

Je bois une gorgée de la boisson amère tandis que Patterson réfléchit.

— On a deux semaines devant nous. On trouvera un moyen. Ils ont réussi leur coup ; empêcher Dylan de témoigner.

Je hoche la tête.

— Des nouvelles de Sinclair ?

— Interpol l'a arrêté. Il va bientôt être extradé et il pourra être jugé.

— Tant mieux... une chose de faite.

Je regarde ma montre et soupire.

— Je vais y retourner. Je te tiens au courant s'il y a des nouvelles sur son état de santé. Il serait bien de faire venir Fitzgerald.

— Je l'ai déjà contacté. A cette heure, il est dans l'avion.

Je le remercie puis vais acheter un sandwich et deux cafés pour en boire un autre avec Ian.

Cette fois-ci, j'utilise l'ascenseur pour remonter dans les étages. Quand les portes métalliques s'ouvrent, j'entends des cris qui donnent des instructions.

Je me précipite vers la chambre et vois Ian qui est retenu par un infirmier. Je pose tout sur une chaise et le rejoins rapidement. Je le plaque contre le mur et cherche son regard pour être sûr qu'il m'écoute.

— Calme-toi ! Tu ne l'aides pas en te comportant comme ça !

— Il... il...

— Il est fort ! Il va s'en sortir ! Laisse-lui du temps ! Juste du temps pour s'en remettre !

Il sanglote et me fait mal au cœur. Je le prends contre moi, fermant les yeux.

 _Bats-toi Dylan..._


	92. Chapitre 45 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Dylan se repose, ou plutôt ressemble à un cadavre stoïque. Il ne dit rien, ne fait rien, respire juste. Contre lui-même ou contre sa blessure, je ne sais pas trop.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens extrêmement mal pour ça. C'est ma faute et je m'en veux tellement.

Je ne sais pas si lui aussi, j'ose croire que non, du moins j'espère de toutes mes forces, du moins celle qui me reste un minimum.

Depuis que le médecin nous a annoncés pour son état, je suis assis sur la chaise. Immobile, les yeux tristes avec des larmes que je laisse couler sur mes joues.

Je tiens la main de Dylan, aussi pâle et froide qu'un mort mais son cœur ne fait que battre et je m'efforce donc de tracer des cercles dans la paume pour espérer qu'il réagisse.

Mon regard est fixé sur celui endormi de mon bien-aimé. Il est pâle, presque translucide. S'il n'y avait pas les machines autour du lit, on ne devinerait pas qu'il est encore en vie. Mais pour combien de temps...

Je suis surpris par une main qui se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers cette personne, complètement désorienté. C'est Jordan. Il a l'air inquiet.

— Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Tu as aussi besoin d'un café.

Je secoue la tête.

— Je ne veux pas bouger. Pas tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé.

— D'accord. Je vais à la cafétéria chercher ce qu'il faut. Je n'en ai pas pour long.

Je hoche la tête, sans vraiment avoir écouté ce qu'il a dit, mon regard se reposant immédiatement sur le principal intéressé.

Je ne cesse d'espérer une marque de vie de Dylan en ignorer les bips sonores de son cœur. J'espère si fort que tout le monde pourrait entendre mes pensées.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai soif et sûrement faim, je n'en sais rien, mais je m'en fous. Je ne me préoccupe que de lui. J'ai tellement besoin qu'il se réveille. Qu'il me fasse son éternel sourire.

Et son rire...qu'est-ce que son rire me manque. Tout chez lui me manque.

Putain Dylan réveille toi. J'ai besoin de toi merde. On a tous besoin de toi. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne le seras plus jamais.

Mes mains sont engourdies, je m'arrête une demi-minute de lui tracer des cercles pour les secouer rapidement.

Ça n'a pas suffi, puisque son cœur ce stop d'un coup. La ligne de son rythme cardiaque sonne et trace une droite parfaite. Je me mets à paniquer et appelle à l'aide. Je pleure et n'arrive pas à me calmer.

Les infirmiers et médecins arrivent en hurlant des instructions, bien évidemment je refuse de sortir, de le laisser.

Un infirmier me tient contre un mur mais je me débats. Jordan nous rejoint et pose toutes ses affaires sur une chaise avant de venir rapidement. Il me plaque contre le mur et cherche mon regard, que je lui donne en pleurant.

— Calme-toi ! Tu ne l'aides pas en te comportant comme ça !

— Il... il...

— Il est fort ! Il va s'en sortir ! Laisse-lui du temps ! Juste du temps pour s'en remettre !

Je sanglote si fort qu'il doit ressentir toute la détresse et la peine que je ressens.

J'ai si mal.

Dylan... revient...


	93. Chapitre 46 Dylan

Je me réveille, allongé sur une plage. Je me redresse doucement, regardant autour de moi. Au loin, je vois de la fumée monter jusqu'au ciel. Je me relève doucement et me mets en route. Je longe l'eau turquoise qui est aussi claire que du cristal. C'est une image paradisiaque qui s'offre à moi.

Tout est calme. Je pourrais très bien m'habituer à vivre ici. D'amour et d'eau fraîche avec Ian. Et pourquoi pas un chien. J'en ai toujours voulu mais c'était difficile d'offrir une vie d'incertitude à un être innocent. J'espère qu'Ian voudrait bien en adopter un...

Le soleil se couche au loin tandis que je suis enfin proche de cette fumée. J'entends des rires et des chants, comme s'il y avait une fête. Je passe beaucoup de végétation et j'arrive dans une crique. Ce que j'y vois me fait arrêter d'un coup, en lâchant un cri de surprise. Mon son se fait retourner toutes les personnes présentes.

Devant moi, j'ai toute ma famille sur plusieurs générations. Je n'ai pas connu la majorité, mais je les reconnais grâce aux photos que mes parents possédaient et que j'ai récupéré. Ils me sourient tous, comme s'ils m'attendaient.

Après quelques minutes, ils s'écartent comme pour laisser un chemin. Je redresse la tête et j'avance précipitamment vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Je pleure tandis que mes parents me prennent dans leurs bras.

— Comme tu m'as manqué mon chéri. Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme.

La voix de ma maman m'avait manqué et ses bras aussi. Je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine tandis que mon père passe une main dans mes cheveux, pour les décoiffer. Je râle juste pour la forme.

— Je suis désolé Dylan. A cause de mon enquête, tu as grandi sans famille.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, papa. Tu aimais ce que tu faisais et tu voulais juste rendre notre ville meilleure pour que tout le monde puisse y vivre tranquillement. Je t'ai admiré et je t'admire toujours pour ça. Tu es mon super-héros.

Il me sourit doucement et c'est reparti pour des câlins à profusion. J'en profite grandement pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Après quelques minutes, ma mère se recule et me regarde dans les yeux. Mon père se met à ses côtés et passe un bras autour de sa taille.

— Je ne veux plus te revoir ici. Pas avant un long moment en tout cas.

— Mais…

— Elle a raison fils. Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi et on veut que tu en profites.

— Même si c'est avec Ian ?

— Même avec lui. On veut juste ton bonheur mon chéri. Et quel que soit tes choix, on te soutiendra toujours.

Elle pose une main sur mon cœur et l'autre sur ma tempe.

— On sera toujours ici. Dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. Et quand ton heure sera venue, on sera là pour t'accueillir et on aura l'éternité pour rattraper tout ce qu'on a perdu.

Ses mains viennent sur mes joues et essuient les larmes que je n'avais pas remarquées.

Toute la famille vient me prendre dans leurs bras avant que mes parents m'accompagnent jusqu'à l'endroit où je me suis réveillé. Mon père me fait une accolade virile et ma mère me fait un câlin avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Je m'endors instantanément.


	94. Chapitre 46 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Le moment a sûrement duré que quelques minutes, mais pour moi ça a duré une éternité.

Jordan m'a sorti en salle d'attente par la force de ses bras, n'ayant aucune envie ni force dans mon corps et dans mon cœur pour m'éloigner de Dylan.

— Laisse-moi ! Je veux aller avec Dylan ! Dylan !

— Ian ! Ferme-la ! Laisse-les faire leur travail ! Dylan a besoin de repos ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs !

Je le regarde mal, le visage noir par sa réponse. Je m'en veux déjà assez pour l'état de Dylan alors je n'ai pas besoin qu'il en rajoute une couche.

Je me laisse tomber sur un siège du couloir et laisse Jordan me ramener ce qu'il avait acheté auparavant.

J'essaye d'observer l'état de Dylan à l'intérieur mais les stores ont été fermés, la porte aussi. Les infirmiers ne m'ont rien dit et le médecin non plus. C'est tout sauf juste.

Jordan me tend à boire, je décline l'offre mais il recommence.

— Non Jordan. Je n'ai ni soif, ni besoin de boire. Comment tu peux toi ? Dylan est entre la vie et la mort !

Je m'emporte, mais là c'est le trop-plein. Il est calme et ça m'agace. Il boit tranquillement comme s'il était chez sa mère. J'ai tellement envie de lui foutre une claque et de le secouer en lui hurlant dessus que l'homme que j'aime m'a sûrement quitté et tout ça par ma faute.

Je ne le ferai pas, pour la simple raison que je suis encore trop faible et que je dois garder tout pour Dylan. Que pour Dylan.

Je soupire puis le regarde encore. Il est accoudé au mur mais son visage transmet une profonde tristesse, peut-être plus grande que la mienne, je n'en sais rien.

— Comme tu fais Jordan ?

— Boire ?

— Rester aussi calme. Ne pas t'emporter, ou pleurer, ou t'énerver ?

— Avec le boulot sans doute. Et aussi parce que je sais que Dylan est fort. Qu'il se bat pour ce qu'il aime et qu'il continuera à le faire coûte que coûte.

Je regarde le sol, mon envie de pleurer revenant. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré depuis au moins mes dix ans, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Des larmes finissent par couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler. Jordan pose une main sur mon épaule, mais je n'y fais plus attention.

— J'aime Dylan, Jordan. Je l'aime. Je ferais tout pour lui. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je lève la tête pour le regarder mais j'entends le médecin crier quelque chose. Je me lève subitement, voulant entrer dans la chambre, mais Jordan me retient.

J'ai envie de grogner mais je me retiens J'essuie mes yeux et attends qu'un personnel de santé sorte ou fasse quelque chose pour nous tenir au courant.

Je stress tellement que j'en tremble. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis apeuré et je prie. Je prie pour qu'il revienne à mes côtés.

Ça dure une éternité.

Un infirmier ouvre la porte, essuie la sueur de son front et se dirige vers nous.

— Il est sauvé.

Mes jambes ne répondent plus face à cette annonce.

Je m'effondre.

Dylan est revenu...


	95. Chapitre 47 Dylan

Une main dans mes cheveux me tire de ma torpeur. Toutefois, je garde les yeux fermés tandis que quelque chose me gêne. Il me faut quelques longues minutes pour me rendre compte que cette sensation provient de mon nez.

Je lève difficilement ma main de quelques centimètres et ce simple geste m'a fatigué bien plus que je ne l'imaginais.

— Ne fait pas d'effort Dylan. Ton corps est en train de guérir.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir mon interlocuteur, mais ma vision est floue. Je ne vois que des contours abstraits qui deviennent de plus en plus nets au fil des minutes. Le visage de Fitz est fatigué mais aussi rassuré et content.

J'aimerais dire quelque chose, mais ma gorge est sèche. Une paille se présente rapidement à ma bouche sans que je le réalise vraiment. Je bois doucement et une fois rassasié, je referme les yeux. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me rendormir...

— Ian... ?

— Il est au tribunal. Il témoigne aujourd'hui.

Mes paupières se relèvent d'un seul coup et je me rappelle que je dois aussi témoigner. J'essaie de parler mais je suis encore dans les vapes, donc mes pensées sont encore confuses.

— Moi... aussi... doit...

Comment je vais faire pour témoigner si trois mots m'épuisent ?

— Tu en es sûr ?

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que je sûr. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, tout en observant mon visage. Il doit voir ce qu'il attendait car il appelle un médecin. Ils discutent ensemble mais je n'arrive pas à saisir leur mot.

Le médecin m'ausculte rapidement et donne son accord pour que j'aille au tribunal, même si je vois qu'il a quelques réserves. A l'aide de son personnel, je suis préparé puis installé dans une chaise.

Accompagné du médecin, d'une infirmière et de Fitz, on va au tribunal. Je triture mes doigts, angoissant de faire face à Genovese mais aussi à Ian. Est-ce qu'il voudra toujours de moi ? Je ne me suis pas vu dans un miroir mais je ne dois plus être beau à voir.

On s'arrête devant une porte et Fitz parle avec le garde qui disparaît dans la salle. On doit attendre quelques minutes avant qu'il revienne et nous autorise à rentrer.

D'un simple regard, je vois Ian qui est en train de témoigner. Nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus jusqu'à ce que je sois placé du côté des témoins de l'accusation. Ses yeux sur moi me rassurent et me disent tout leur amour pour moi. Je me sens plus léger et plus confiant pour les événements qui vont suivre.

— Une dernière question Monsieur Torres, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait décider de témoigner contre votre ancien employeur ?

— L'amour. L'amour que me porte Dylan et l'amour que je lui porte. Il m'a ouvert les yeux et je passerais le reste de ma vie à me repentir pour mon passé.

Le procureur le remercie et retourne s'assoir. Ian est libéré et se précipite à mes côtés. Il prend mes mains qu'il sert dans les siennes puis il plonge son regard dans le mien. On se parle sans paroles puis il me prend dans ses bras.

Je lâche un sanglot, puis deux, puis trois...

Le juge lève la séance pour aujourd'hui. Les gens quittent un à un la salle d'audience tandis qu'Ian me berce et me rassure.

— Ne m'abandonne pas Ian. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas.

— Jamais Dylan. Jamais, je te laisserais. Tu es à moi et je te garde.

Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors à nouveau, épuisé.


	96. Chapitre 47 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Après beaucoup de repos et de force autant mentale que physique, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de témoigner.

De mon propre gré, j'ai demandé à témoigner et me voilà au tribunal avec un costume qui ne m'appartient même pas, mais que Jordan m'a déniché. Il me gêne, mais j'y ferai quand même attention.

Je suis nerveux. Non seulement il m'a fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour accepter de laisser Dylan à l'hôpital en posant des conditions, mais aussi de balancer tout ce pour quoi ma vie avait un sens. Avant Dylan, bien sûr.

Mes conditions pour laisser Dylan étaient simples. A chaque changement de son état, je veux être tenu au courant. S'il y a un problème, j'y serai immédiatement emmené pour être à ses côtés.

Je témoigne de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon entrée dans cette famille, la mafia. Les viols pratiqués, les meurtres, les traditions de règlement de comptes, etc... Vraiment tout.

Bizarrement aujourd'hui, je tremble. Je ne suis pas à l'aise de raconter tout ça. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça. Je suis né pour ça, c'est comme si je trahissais tous ceux qui m'ont aimé ou apprécié jusque-là. Je me ressaisis rapidement. J'ai trouvé une réelle raison de faire ça, la seule personne qui m'a appris qui j'étais vraiment et qui je pouvais être.

Ma voix tremble légèrement aux questions que me posent les avocats. J'y répond honnêtement, je n'ai plus rien à cacher.

Dylan reste évidemment dans un coin de ma tête, étant ma force de parler et de raconter ce que je sais.

Je continue de parler, le regard sur mes mains et je triture la veste de mon costume, comme culpabilisant et apeuré de les regarder dans les yeux.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et sans lever la tête, je semble deviner qui arrive. Comme si on était connecté.

A la fin de ma réponse, je lève la tête et pose le regard sur lui. Il est là. Devant moi.

Je pose mon regard sur lui et ne lâche plus. Hors de question que je risque de le perdre à nouveau. Que ce soit au niveau de la vue ou de la vie. Le procureur, bien déterminé, me pose une question finale.

— Une dernière question Monsieur Torres, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait décider de témoigner contre votre ancien employeur ?

— L'amour. L'amour que me porte Dylan et l'amour que je lui porte. Il m'a ouvert les yeux et je passerais le reste de ma vie à me repentir pour mon passé.

Le procureur me remercie et retourne s'assoir. Je suis libéré et ne perd pas un instant pour me précipiter à ses côtés. Je prends ses mains et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Nos yeux communiquent entre eux. Je le prends ensuite dans mes bras, ne réalisant toujours pas la joie de l'événement.

Dylan ne se retient pas et lâche plusieurs sanglots, en me serrant faiblement. Le juge lève la séance pour aujourd'hui. Les gens quittent un à un la salle d'audience tandis que je le berce et le rassure.

— Ne m'abandonne pas Ian. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas.

— Jamais Dylan. Jamais, je te laisserais. Tu es à moi et je te garde.

Dylan referme les yeux et se rendort contre moi, comme épuisé de tout ce que signifie cette journée.

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie commence.


	97. Chapitre 48 Dylan

Le temps est une chose étrange. Il s'écoule de la même manière, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais nous le percevons différemment selon le moment. On a l'impression que les minutes s'écoulent lentement par moments et à d'autres, on ne voit pas le temps passer.

J'ai toujours été intrigué par cette sensation. Quand mes parents étaient encore en vie, je priais pour que le temps passe vite afin de pouvoir profiter d'eux quand ils avaient fini leur travail et qu'ils étaient à la maison. Je voulais aussi que les minutes s'écoulent rapidement car je n'aimais pas aller en cours.

Après leur décès, je priais pour que le temps s'arrête afin de ne pas passer au lendemain où je savais que ça serait une nouvelle journée douloureuse due par leur absence.

D'après Ian, cela fait deux semaines que j'ai rouvert les yeux, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait qu'une journée. Cela est probablement dû à mes phases de sommeil nombreuses, aux heures passées au tribunal et aux nombreuses consultations du médecin. Je suis emporté dans un tourbillon qui me fait vivre à mille à l'heure.

J'aimerais mettre ma vie en pause afin de pouvoir reprendre mon souffle et passer du temps avec Ian. Juste lui et moi. Dans un cocon de tendresse et amour.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement quand j'entends des éclats de voix. Ian et Jordan s'engueulent pour une raison obscure et ça m'étonne, car ils s'entendent bien. De ce que j'ai compris, le Marshall a été un soutien important pour l'ex-tueur à gages durant mon coma et ma convalescence qui est toujours en cours.

J'aimerais leur crier de se taire car on est dans un hôpital et qu'ici, le calme doit régner. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et ainsi faire une remarque acerbe, la porte s'ouvre sur Ian. Il entre timidement, en tenant un carton dans les mains, à ma plus grande surprise.

Je me redresse doucement et Jordan se précipite à mes côtés pour faire monter le dossier du lit. Je l'oublie à chaque fois donc je grommelle un merci. Il lance un dernier regard à Ian et sort en lançant « je vous laisse gérer ça seul ! ».

— De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

Bizarrement, il ne répond rien et pose juste le carton à mes pieds. Je lui lance un regard perdu.

— C'est pour ça que vous vous disputiez ?

— Oui…

J'essaie de voir ce qu'il y a dans le carton mais il me cache la vue, en se mettant devant. Il prend mes mains et les sert. Je vois du doute dans son regard. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour être comme ça.

— Je suis passé devant une maison. Dans le jardin, il y avait deux femmes qui discutaient et j'ai entendu un peu de leurs discours. Je me suis donc approché et je leur ai dit que j'étais intéressé.

— Intéressé par quoi ? La maison ?

Il secoue la tête et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

— Non… Sa chienne a mis bas. C'était une gestation imprévue donc elle cherchait des familles adoptantes.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise.

— Je lui ai dit que c'était pour mon compagnon et qu'il était à l'hôpital. Elle me l'a donné, en me faisant jurer d'en prendre soin.

Il se relève et pousse doucement le carton dans ma direction. Je le tire sur mes genoux et regarde. Il y a un chiot tout noir, avec de grands yeux sombres. Je ne peux pas empêcher l'émotion traverser ma gorge.

— Il est à nous ?

— Elle… Elle est à nous. Elle s'appelle Luna si ça te va. C'est une golden retriever noire. Elle a trois mois.

J'éclate en sanglots, sans pouvoir me retenir. Ian commence à paniquer, pensant sûrement que ça ne me plaît pas. Luna pose ses pattes sur le rebord et me lèche le visage. Ça me fait un peu mal à cause de la canule nasale, mais je m'en fous.

— Je suis désolé ! Je vais lui trouver une famille…

— NON !

Il me regarde, surpris par mon éclat de voix.

— Non Ian. C'est des larmes de joie. Je suis heureux… Tellement. Avec toi et Luna maintenant.

Il pose le carton à terre et se rassoit à mes côtés. Il me prend dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas nous écraser.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jordan n'était pas ravi. Un chien à l'hôpital n'est pas autorisé.

Mais je m'en fous.

Le bonheur est à nous.


	98. Chapitre 48 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Cela fait 2 semaines que Dylan est revenu parmi nous. Je suis content qu'il soit revenu. Je l'ai laissé un peu seul le temps d'aller faire quelques courses pour que son séjour à l'hôpital soit moins pénible.

Pourtant, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu lors de ma sortie et j'espère que ma trouvaille lui plaira et qu'il voudra bien qu'on la garde. Avant de lui faire découvrir la surprise, je vais voir Jordan qui discute dans le couloir avec un médecin.

Je m'approche fièrement et le lui montre en souriant. Son sourire s'efface et son regard se noircit. Je sens la tempête arriver.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— A ton avis ? Et ce n'est pas un objet !

— Tu crois vraiment que ta sale chose a quelque chose à faire ici ? Va la mettre ailleurs ! Jette-la tant que tu y es !

— TU ES FOU ? JAMAIS ! C'EST UN CADEAU POUR DYLAN !

Le ton monte, mais je m'en fous. Il n'a pas à insulter ma surprise comme ça. Je l'aime déjà moi.

— UN CADEAU ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'IL N'A QUE ÇA À FAIRE ?! IL DOIT DÉJÀ SE REMETTRE DE TOUT ÇA ! TU ES INCONSCIENT !

— NON ! JE SUIS TOUT À FAIT BIEN ET JE SAIS QUE ÇA LUI SORTIRA DE SON ENFER ICI ! ET POUR PLUS TARD AUSSI !

Nos cris continuent jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à convaincre difficilement Jordan de le montrer finalement à Dylan et de voir sa réaction.

Je me dirige vers la chambre, avec Jordan derrière moi. J'ouvre timidement la porte et entre, faisant face à Dylan qui a les yeux ouverts et surpris par mon gros carton.

Il se redresse doucement et Jordan se précipite à ses côtés pour faire monter le dossier du lit. Il me lance ensuite un dernier regard et sort en ajoutant « je vous laisse gérer ça seul ! ».

— De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

Je ne réponds rien, soudainement nerveux de ce que je dois lui montrer. Je pose le carton à ses pieds et vois son regard perdu.

— C'est pour ça que vous vous disputiez ?

— Oui…

Il essaie de voir ce qu'il y a dans le carton mais je lui cache la vue, en me mettant devant. Je prends ses mains et les sers dans les miennes. J'ai le trac. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il haïssait ?

— Je suis passé devant une maison. Dans le jardin, il y avait deux femmes qui discutaient et j'ai entendu un peu de leurs discours. Je me suis donc approché et je leur ai dit que j'étais intéressé.

— Intéressé par quoi ? La maison ?

Je secoue la tête et passe une main dans mes cheveux en cherchant les bons mots.

— Non… Sa chienne a mis bas. C'était une gestation imprévue donc elle cherchait des familles adoptantes.

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise. Je n'arrive pas à cerner si ça lui fait plaisir ou non.

— Je lui ai dit que c'était pour mon compagnon et qu'il était à l'hôpital. Elle me l'a donné, en me faisant jurer d'en prendre soin.

Je me relève et pousse doucement le carton dans sa direction. Il le tire sur ses genoux et regarde. Il y a un chiot tout noir, avec de grands yeux sombres. Je vois son menton qui commence à trembler légèrement, je comprends qu'il est ému.

— Il est à nous ?

— Elle… Elle est à nous. Elle s'appelle Luna si ça te va. C'est une golden retriever noire. Elle a trois mois.

Il éclate en sanglots, à ma grande surprise. Je commence à paniquer, tout en pensant qu'il n'est pas d'accord, qu'il n'aime pas. Luna pose ses pattes sur le rebord et lui lèche le visage.

— Je suis désolé ! Je vais lui trouver une famille…

— NON !

Je le regarde, surpris par le ton fort employé dans sa voix.

— Non Ian. C'est des larmes de joie. Je suis heureux… Tellement. Avec toi et Luna maintenant.

Je pose le carton à terre et me rassieds à ses côtés. Je le prends dans mes bras, en faisant attention de ne pas les écraser.

Il me sert légèrement tout en sanglotant et en laissant Luna nous lécher de joie d'avoir trouvé une famille.

Une famille.

On commence enfin à en être une.


	99. Chapitre 49 Dylan

Je suis dans une salle d'examen blanche, une couleur que je commence à détester. Même à haïr. Est-ce que ça serait trop compliqué de mettre un peu de couleur afin d'aider au moral des patients ? Oui, ça doit l'être… Mon regard se pose sur le médecin qui rentre avec une infirmière.

— Bonjour Dylan. Le médecin va procéder à deux examens afin de voir comment vont ta trachée et ton estomac.

Je hoche la tête, angoissant. J'aurais aimé qu'Ian soit à mes côtés, mais il n'a pas été autorisé à venir. On était déjà chanceux que l'infirmier ne dise rien en voyant Luna, donc je n'ai pas voulu pousser trop loin. Mais heureusement que cette infirmière est là, car elle est très sympathique. Elle me rappelle la mère du meilleur ami que j'avais quand j'étais enfant.

— Je vais te faire une anesthésie locale et tu n'auras pas de douleur. Juste une sensation de gêne. Il est important que tu ne rejettes pas ce que tu auras en toi, d'accord ?

Je déglutis bruyamment quand le médecin s'approche, prêt à procéder.

— D'accord…

L'infirmière me sourit puis je ferme les yeux. Je sens un coton sur ma gorge, c'est froid et l'odeur désagréable, sûrement du désinfectant. Puis soudain, une douleur sourde me traverse de part en part. Sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose, mes larmes coulent. Une main caresse mes cheveux. J'essaie d'appeler Ian, mais j'ai la sensation que ma voix ne me répond pas.

Au bout d'un moment, le médecin me demande d'ouvrir la bouche ce que je fais avec peine. Une main se pose sur mon menton et rien ne se passe jusqu'à un ordre du médecin que je ne comprends pas. Une gêne énorme me prend à la gorge et j'ai juste envie de recracher le tuyau.

— Ne lutte pas Dylan. C'est désagréable, mais nécessaire.

Je me concentre sur Ian et Luna, mais aussi sur mes parents. Le reste de l'examen se passe dans une brume et je suis bien incapable de dire ce qui s'est passé.

Je reprends conscience de ce qui se passe quand je suis ramené dans la chambre. Ian a l'air soulagé de me voir et impatient de savoir.

— Alors ?

Avant que j'aie pu dire quelque chose, le médecin arrive avec une tonne de paperasse dans les mains. Il lit quelques pages avant de prendre la parole.

— Monsieur Parker peut effectivement manger des éléments solides, mais procédons par étapes. On va d'abord commencer par des aliments mous, comme des pommes de terre ou des asperges. Des choses légères et sans trop besoin de mâcher pour faciliter le début de digestion de l'estomac et le passage dans la trachée.

Un mélange de sentiments se répand en moi. Je suis soulagé, car cette information signifie que je suis sur la voie de la guérison. Mais j'ai aussi peur de recommencer à manger. De la douleur que je pourrais ressentir en avalant.

— Et je peux commencer à manger quand ?

Je m'étonne d'avoir posé cette question. J'ai parlé trop vite et la douleur me vrille l'estomac. Mais je dois le faire pour moi. Pour aller de l'avant. Et enfin pour sortir d'ici.

— Que… Quoi ? Mais Dylan, tu vas pouvoir remanger quelque chose. C'est déjà bien, non ?

— Je peux commencer maintenant ?

Je fixe le médecin, attendant une réponse. D'un côté, j'ai envie qu'il me dise non. Mais de l'autre, j'ai besoin qu'il me dise oui. Que je puisse me prouver à moi-même que je vais mieux. Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion de quelques minutes, voir secondes.

— Oui, vous pouvez commencer de suite. Vous le voulez ?

— Bien sûr. Je suis prêt.

Ian n'a pas l'air heureux et il en lâche ma main qu'il avait prise et que je n'avais pas eu conscience. Je la reprends et capte son regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ian ?

— A ton avis ? Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis. Tu te sens prêt, mais c'est seulement parce que tu veux sortir de l'hôpital. Pas parce que tu es prêt Dylan, voyons ! J'ai peur et tu le sais, tu le vois ! Et si tu ne supportes pas ? Tu retourneras à la case départ et ce sera une horrible nouvelle pour toi !

Je baisse la tête, luttant contre mes larmes. Il a misé juste. Je suis terrorisé. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire pour me prouver que je suis capable d'aller de l'avant…

— Je t'aime Dylan. Et je ne supporterais pas de te revoir détruit par tout ça, comme tu l'es maintenant.

— Mais… je suis prêt. Crois-moi. Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi essayer. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça ne sera jamais. J'aurais trop peur. Alors si j'ai un mouvement de courage, laisse-moi affronter cette peur... Et je t'aime aussi...

Le médecin revient enfin et pose un plateau sur la table à roulettes qu'il installe. Je sens l'odeur qui se dégage des pommes de terre, mais ça ne me met pas l'eau à la bouche. Ça doit être fade et pâteux.

J'attrape la fourchette et engouffre une bouchée. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'y a aucun goût. Je mâche lentement et déglutis difficilement. Ça fait mal…

Vous avez la sensation que votre trachée brûle ?

Je hoche la tête et finis d'avaler ce que j'ai en bouche.

Au vu de cette première bouchée difficile, je me demande si un jour je pourrais à nouveau prendre du plaisir en mangeant. Ou si je suis condamné à manger sans saveur, tout en souffrant, jusqu'à ma mort.

Je me mets une baffe mentale. Je suis un Anderson et j'ai survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, malgré mon passé. Malgré les assassins qui voulaient ma peau. Malgré les obstacles qui se sont mis sur ma route.

Je regarde l'assiette et commence à manger comme si c'était la seule chose à faire de logique. Je mâche rapidement et avale en forçant, malgré la brûlure. Je me force à accepter ce don de la nature. Après quelques bouchées supplémentaires, mon estomac se révulse. Je lâche la fourchette et attrape le récipient qu'Ian a attrapé.

Je vomis tellement que j'ai mal. Tellement de douleur que j'en pleure. Et je tousse pour dégager tout ce qui bloquait dans ma douloureuse trachée. Mon traitre d'estomac rejette tout ce que j'ai pu manger.

Je suis uniquement concentré sur mon corps quand la porte s'ouvre. Je lève les yeux et vois Jordan entrer d'un pas conquérant.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai les résultats du procès ! Félicitations vous avez gagné ! Giuseppe ne sera pas libéré et croupira en prison ! Ah ! Et j'ai aussi vos papiers pour votre nouvelle identité !

Ian se joint à moi dans les pleurs. Mais c'est des larmes de joie. Il est enfin libéré de son passé.

Un avenir sûr pourra être construit, même sous notre nouvelle identité.


	100. Chapitre 49 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Aujourd'hui le médecin a demandé à voir Dylan pour faire des examens et essayer de lui faire manger des choses solides.

J'appréhende quand même la chose. Pour le moment, je suis dans la chambre d'hôpital assis sur un fauteuil avec Luna sur les genoux qui ronfle. Jordan est à mes côtés pendant que Dylan se fait faire son examen à la trachée et à l'estomac.

Incertain de la situation, je redemande au moins pour la six cent millième fois à Jordan.

— Et Dylan, ils lui font quoi déjà ?

Il soupire, mais garde sa patience et me répond encore.

— Il fait un examen de la trachée pour voir s'il y a risque de brûlure pour les aliments et des examens de l'estomac pour voir si la nourriture pourra y être stockée et s'il assurera son fonctionnement comme avant. Tu vois ou pas ?

— Ah oui d'accord.

Un silence se réinstalle tandis que je caresse Luna qui est contre moi. Elle est tranquillement endormie, comparé à moi qui me fait du mouron.

— Mais s'il peut manger du solide, ça implique quoi ? Il va souffrir ?

Jordan claque sa cuisse puis se tourne vers moi.

— Bon Dieu Ian ! Je n'en sais rien ! C'est toi qui vas souffrir si tu continues à poser encore et encore les mêmes questions sans cesse !

Je déglutis et m'excuse. Il se réinstalle sur son siège puis reprend sa lecture.

Il finit par souffler, fermer son livre et se lever.

— Je dois aller mettre au point des petits détails à votre propos. Je reviens vite, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et le regarde partir. Je me retrouve seul encore une fois. Enfin à une chose près, Luna est avec moi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est le lit de Dylan qui arrive, avec bien sûr lui-même à l'intérieur. Je me redresse doucement et le regarde revenir. Il a l'air fatigué, mais surtout inquiet pour les résultats des examens.

— Alors ?

Le médecin entre dans la pièce après que Dylan soit correctement installé. Je prends sa main qu'il sert et lui souris pour le rassurer.

— Monsieur Parker peut effectivement manger des éléments solides, mais procédons par étapes. On va d'abord commencer par des aliments mous, comme des pommes de terre ou des asperges. Des choses légères et sans trop besoin de mâcher pour faciliter le début de digestion de l'estomac et le passage dans la trachée.

Je hoche la tête et regarde Dylan. Je suis heureux qu'il puisse enfin remanger quelque chose et que ça prouve qu'il guérit.

— Et je peux commencer à manger quand ?

Je sursaute à sa question. Le médecin a l'air plus étonné que moi, mais il garde son calme.

— Que… Quoi ? Mais Dylan, tu vas pouvoir remanger quelque chose. C'est déjà bien, non ?

— Je peux commencer maintenant ?

Je le regarde, un peu vexé qu'il prenne cette décision aussi légèrement et sans m'avoir averti. Le médecin s'approche puis pose le dossier correctement.

— Oui, vous pouvez commencer de suite. Vous le voulez ?

— Bien sûr. Je suis prêt.

Je soupire et lâche la main de Dylan. Il le comprend et la reprend. Nous sommes seuls le temps que son repas soit préparé.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ian ?

— A ton avis ? Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis. Tu te sens prêt, mais c'est seulement parce que tu veux sortir de l'hôpital. Pas parce que tu es prêt Dylan, voyons ! J'ai peur et tu le sais, tu le vois ! Et si tu ne supportes pas ? Tu retourneras à la case départ et ce sera une horrible nouvelle pour toi !

Je le regarde, il baisse la tête. Il renifle et je remonte sa tête pour qu'il me regarde.

— Je t'aime Dylan. Et je ne supporterais pas de te revoir détruit par tout ça, comme tu l'es maintenant.

— Mais… je suis prêt. Crois-moi. Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi essayer. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça ne sera jamais. J'aurais trop peur. Alors si j'ai un mouvement de courage, laisse-moi affronter cette peur... Et je t'aime aussi...

Je soupire puis hoche la tête. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort non plus. Le médecin revient à ce moment-là et sert Dylan. Je tiens sa main et ne la lâche pas. Il regarde le plat, prend la fourchette et commence à manger les pommes de terre.

Il déglutit et ferme les yeux. Le médecin lui demande si sa trachée brûle. Dylan hoche la tête, mais se force à avaler. Il ouvre les yeux puis prit d'un élan, mange comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

D'un coup, il s'arrête et blanchit. Je devine immédiatement que c'était trop tôt et qu'il ne supporte pas les aliments. Je lui passe un seau et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à avaler ressort de plus belle.

Je le berce et lui caresse son dos tandis qu'entre vomissements et toux, ses pleurs raisonnent dans la pièce.

Sans qu'on s'y attende, Jordan entre avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres comme si voir Dylan dans cet état lui importait peu.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai les résultats du procès ! Félicitations vous avez gagné ! Giuseppe ne sera pas libéré et croupira en prison ! Ah ! Et j'ai aussi vos papiers pour votre nouvelle identité !

Les pleurs continuent de plus belle, mais ce n'est plus Dylan qui pleure.

C'est nous deux.


	101. Chapitre 50 Dylan

Le médecin prend le plateau et sort de la chambre, me laissant seul avec Jordan et Ian. Le Marshall approche une chaise du lit et s'assoit dessus, tout en posant son dossier à mes pieds. Il l'ouvre avec un grand sourire et sort nos fiches d'identités.

— Voici vos nouvelles identités et votre passé créer de toutes pièces. Dès que le médecin donnera son feu vert pour la sortie de Dylan, nous vous emmènerons dans votre nouvelle maison.

Il se lève, donne le dossier à Ian puis commence à s'approcher de la porte avant qu'il ne se retourne brusquement.

— Le chef a mis « fiancé » dans votre dossier.

Il nous fait un sourire goguenard et partit enfin, tandis que je soupirais longuement. Ian grommelle qu'il avait voulu y mettre les formes et qu'il avait tout gâché.

Il embrasse ma tempe puis ouvre le dossier afin qu'on ait le temps d'apprendre notre nouveau... nous.

 ** _Un mois plus tard_**

La voiture se gare devant une magnifique petite maison. Ian sort de la voiture et vient ouvrir ma portière. Luna saute de mes genoux, en jappant. Heureusement qu'elle était attachée, je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse sous les roues d'une voiture.

Ian me tend une main et m'aide à descendre. Je suis encore faible, mais rien qui ne me forçait à rester à l'hôpital. Je dois seulement me reposer et suivre un régime strict, tout en allant régulièrement à l'hôpital militaire, qui se situe seulement à quelques kilomètres, pour un contrôle de mon estomac.

J'entrelace nos doigts et entre dans la maison, en même temps que mon homme. Le tour est assez vite fait et je suis tombé immédiatement sous le charme de notre nouvelle demeure.

Ian me fait assoir au salon et m'annonce qu'il va préparer le repas. Je hoche la tête puis lance la balle à Luna quand je me dis qu'il est encore tôt pour manger. Je hausse un sourcil, me demandant ce qu'il prépare. Je finis par décider de le rejoindre, ce que je fais immédiatement. Je le rejoins à la cuisine.

— Qu'est...

J'en reste sans voix. Il est à genoux devant moi, un écrin dans les mains.

— Je voulais le faire dans les formes mais Jordan a tout gâché avec son dossier à la noix. Même si on est déjà fiancé aux yeux de tout le monde, je veux te faire ma demande.

Il prend une inspiration tandis que j'avance d'un pas vers lui. Il ouvre l'écrin.

— Je ne suis pas un homme bien. J'ai fait des choses horribles et terribles. Mais à tes côtés, j'espère me rattraper et devenir quelqu'un de bien. Je... je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours... Juste... Je t'aime Dyl... Stuart...

Notre nouvelle identité a un peu de mal à rentrer mais on finira par y arriver. Le plus important, c'est de ne pas faire de lapsus à l'extérieur.

— Tu me rends tellement heureux. Je me sens enfin entier à tes côtés. Veux-tu m'épouser.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et pose une main sur sa joue.

— A tes côtés, je suis moi-même. Il n'y a plus de faux-semblants, plus d'identité. Juste toi et moi... et Luna maintenant... Tu es tout pardonné à mes yeux. Tu es un homme bien Ia... Eden... N'en doute pas. Il fallait juste que tu laisses sortir cette part de toi. Je t'aime aussi. N'en doute pas. Et oui, je veux t'épouser.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et on s'embrasse tendrement. Sans urgence. Sans précipitation. Un baiser tendre et amoureux.

Il glisse la bague à mon annulaire puis me sert dans ses bras.

Une nouvelle page se tourne.

Une nouvelle vie pleine d'aventure et de bonheur de s'offre à nous.

Pour le pire et surtout le meilleur.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

J'espère que la publication de ses chapitres vous ont plu.

C'est la fin de l'histoire et il n'y aura pas de tome 2. Nous souhaitons nous consacrer à d'autres projets d'écriture.

Nous ne savons pas quand sera publiée la prochaine histoire car nous travaillons sur différents écrits.

Tout ce que je peux dire... A bientôt ^^


	102. Chapitre 50 Ian

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par Natacha_

* * *

Le médecin prend le plateau de Dylan et sort de la chambre, me laissant avec Jordan et mon aman. Le Marshall approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit dessus, tout en posant son dossier aux pieds de Dylan. Il l'ouvrit avec un grand sourire et sortit nos fiches d'identités.

— Voici vos nouvelles identités et votre passé créer de toutes pièces. Dès que le médecin donnera son feu vert pour la sortie de Dylan, nous vous emmènerons dans votre nouvelle maison.

Il se lève, me donne le dossier puis commence à s'approcher de la porte avant qu'il ne se retourne brusquement.

— Le chef a mis « fiancé » dans votre dossier.

Il nous fait un sourire goguenard et partit enfin, tandis que Dylan soupira longuement. Je grommelle parce que j'avais prévu quelque chose de très beau à ce propos.

J'embrasse sa tempe puis ouvre le dossier afin qu'on ait le temps d'apprendre notre nouveau... nous. Notre nouvelle identité. Notre nouveau départ.

 ** _Un mois plus tard_**

Je gare notre voiture devant une belle maison. Je sors de la voiture et viens ouvrir la portière de mon bien-aimé. Luna saute de ces genoux, en jappant. Elle a grandi depuis que nous l'avons recueilli.

Je lui tends une main et l'aide à descendre. Il est encore faible mais à notre plus grand bonheur, il a pu sortir avec seulement beaucoup de repos, un régime strict et des rendez-vous à l'hôpital militaire qui se trouve quelques kilomètres de notre nouveau chez nous.

Il entrelace nos doigts et entre dans la maison, en même temps que moi. Le tour de la maison est assez rapide mais je vois à ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, qu'il l'aime autant que moi.

Je le fais s'assoir au salon et je lui annonce que je vais préparer le repas. Il hoche la tête puis joue à lancer la balle à Luna. Je l'entends se bouger alors je devine rapidement que je dois me dépêcher de préparer ma surprise avant de tout foirer. Je réussis au bon timing à me mettre dans la bonne position, me répétant en tête ce que j'ai prévu de lui dire.

— Qu'est...

Il reste sans voix. Ma surprise marche, je ne dois pas tout gâcher. Je suis devant lui, un genou à terre et un écrin dans la main.

— Je voulais le faire dans les formes mais Jordan a tout gâché avec son dossier à la noix. Même si on est déjà fiancé aux yeux de tout le monde, je veux te faire ma demande.

Je prends une inspiration tandis qu'il avance d'un pas vers moi. J'ouvre l'écrin.

— Je ne suis pas un homme bien. J'ai fait des choses horribles et terribles. Mais à tes côtés, j'espère me rattraper et devenir quelqu'un de bien. Je... je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours... Juste... Je t'aime Dyl... Stuart...

On a encore du mal avec nos nouvelles identités, on y arrivera. Il ne faut juste pas gaffer à l'extérieur.

— Tu me rends tellement heureux. Je me sens enfin entier à tes côtés. Veux-tu m'épouser.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et pose une main sur ma joue.

— A tes côtés, je suis moi-même. Il n'y a plus de faux-semblants, plus d'identité. Juste toi et moi... et Luna maintenant... Tu es tout pardonné à mes yeux. Tu es un homme bien Ia... Eden... N'en doute pas. Il fallait juste que tu laisses sortir cette part de toi. Je t'aime aussi. N'en doute pas. Et oui, je veux t'épouser.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et on s'embrasse tendrement. Sans urgence. Sans précipitation. Un baiser tendre et amoureux.

Je lui glisse la bague à son annulaire puis le sert dans mes bras. Dans un câlin magique.

Notre nouvelle vie peut enfin commencer.

Sans malheur, que du bonheur devant nous.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
